MI PEQUEÑO PONY: UNA RUPTURA EN EL TIEMPO
by 1-yeiber-1
Summary: Prologo: Esta historia cuenta los hechos de tres ponys huérfanos que viajan al pasado para enmendar los errores que se cometieron en el presente, pero para lograrlo encontrarán muchos obstáculos en el camino y muchos enemigos que vencer para lograr su meta: vencer a Mali.
1. Un mal presentimiento

**(Atención: este finc fanc... no me importa como se llame, se inspiró en la serie de Mi little pony "no es que sea gay" sino que me gusta. Leí "y seguiré leyendo" otras historias de las y los muchachos, niños y adultos que escriben y si me gusta los incluiré en la historia. "no es para que se molesten sino para que se enorgullezcan de que su historia es buena. Espero que les guste. Y si no. Igualito déjenme comentarios sobre preguntas, quejas o consejos que tengan para la historia. Gracias)**

**Nota: este finc fanc o como se llame tiene lenguaje vulgar y humor negro. Se recomienda que un niño los acompañe para que les explique su significado. Ja ja.**

**Género**: acción, drama, comedia, horror, suspenso, fantasía, etc

**Creador**: Luis Yeiber

**Capítulos**: 20

**Personajes principales**: Príncipe Argard, Princesa Jenny, Maverick, Twilight Sparkle, Chrysalis, Yeisy, Shinning Armor, Lighting.

**Personajes secundarios**: Applejack, Pinkie pie, Raimbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Princesa Celéstia, Skila, Gily, Zecora, Spike, Princesa Luna, Brown, Anie (bruja) Jeanmary (bruja) Ira (bruja), Rey Arnold, Reina Julie, Purplethink, Templarios, Mali, Dios Yeiber, Toto, personajes de otras historias.

**Personajes terciarios**: Perros diamantes, Guardias, Rino, Marta, Wilona, Ángel, Tanque, Opal, Gummy, Malvada twilight, Spike (dragón feroz), Darkdeath, death-hunters, changelings, Monjes, ponys, aldeanos, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla...

**Capitulo 1: **Un mal presentimiento.

Narra una historia en el año 2122 en el castillo de Equdestriality (la mejora de Equestria), una ciudad devastada como resultado de los ataques de los changeling, estos son discípulos de la Reina Chrysalis desde hace miles de años, estos son capases de cambiar a la forma que quieran cuando quieran. En esta ciudad gobernaban el Rey Arnold (un alicornio color azul con la crin y cola negras y su cutiemark era una corona) y la Reina Julie (una pegaso blanca con la crin y cola color morado y su cutiemark era unas alas con una espada) con su hijo de 16 años Argard (un alicornio blanco con la crin y cola azul oscuro, más no tenia cutiemark) y su hija de 15 años Jenny (una pegaso color rosa con crin y cola color magenta y rosa claro, con una cutiemark sobre un meteorito azul) estos reyes junto a su pueblo trataban de proteger la ciudad de Yeisy, (una alicornio color negro con la crin verde sin cutiemark) una changeling que trataba de derrocar palacio por palacio para apoderarse del mundo.

En fin, era una noche tranquila sin haber recibido ataques de los changelings en ningún lado de la ciudad, era de noche y esta familia real estaba cenando afuera del castillo junto con los demás aldeanos de una deliciosa sopa de margaritas cerca de una fogata de palos y piedras. Todos estaban charlando y planeando las estrategias para reconquistar ciudades perdidas como Manejattan o Unicornia, pero la conversación fue interrumpida por un niño un poco dudoso que le pregunta a su padre:

**Niño**- oye papá, ¿por que estamos en guerra?

Mientras la Reina Julie sonreía con intención de responder la pregunta del potrillo:

-Pequeñín te contaré una historia que pasó en el pasado:

**Flashback**

(_**En este momento la Reina Julie narra la historia**_)

hace mucho tiempo una princesa llamada Twilight Sparkle, dirigía el reino de Canterloth con mucha perseverancia y paz. En esa época había también una guerra por la misma causa que nosotros -_**Liberar al mundo y sus fronteras**_- ellos también peleaban con los changelings y su líder era la Reina Chrysalis, una alicornio malvada que quería dominar al mundo, sobre todo la ciudad de Canterloth y así derrocar a la Princesa Celéstia. Esta alicornio fue derrocada por un héroe llamado Lighting con sus hermanos Lucía y Billy, que lucharon solemnemente hasta conseguir la victoria. Pero en lo que fue vencida un espanto salio de su cuerpo hacia el cielo, ese espanto era el alma de Mali, una antigua reina que luchó también contra el dios de la luz y la oscuridad, y su alma fue encarnando en otros ponys para dominar todo.

Un día la Princesa Twilight Sparkle estaba explorando el castillo de Chrysalis buscando pistas de el porqué, encontró un cajón lleno de tierra, lo abrió y de allí salió un espíritu que entró en Twilight y la consumió por dentro. Al salir de el castillo había cambiado completamente, solo llegó a la ciudad asesinando a todos los ponys que se encontraba, mató a su familia, amigos e incluso a las princesas, solo dejó vivo a su hijo Darkdeath pero lo lastimaba mucho, e incluso le rompió las alas, ella vivía de la maldad de Mali, pero según una profecía 4 pequeños ponys huérfanos que controlan los elementos aire, tierra, agua y fuego, estos potrillos derrotaron a la malvada Twilight Sparkle, pero como era de esperarlo de nuevo el espíritu escapó y se reencarnó en la Princesa Gily, la hija de Chrysalis, pero buena, la derrotaron otra vez y volvió a reencarnar en la actual Yeisy, trayendo el cáos y la guerra en nuestro mundo.

Fin de Flashback

-Por eso estamos en guerra -dice la Reina llevándose una cucharada de sopa a la boca.

**Niño**- si, pero ¿por qué quiere adueñarse del mundo?

-Solo por poder y avaricia muchacho, en este mundo hay muchos ponys que quieren lo mismo- dice Jenny jugando con su I-pad VX5.

-Gracias por la sopa Marta, está muy buena- dice el Rey lamiéndose literalmente el plato.

-Gracias, milord, pero lamento no haber cocinado algo digno de un rey.

**Reina Julie**- no importa Marta, de todas maneras está muy delicioso, no es cierto muchachos? Y todos asistieron con la cabeza. Hijo que te pasa? Estás como decaído, estas bien?

**Argard**- no lo se, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto, y yo cuando tengo malos presentimientos siempre sucede algo...

-Algo como _**(mastica)**_ que?- dice Jenny mientras devoraba su sopa...

Es como si algo muy malo fuera a suceder uno de estos días, siento el mismo presentimiento desde hace días y no se que pueda pasar... dice Argard mientras mira hacia bajo con una expresión triste...

**Rey Arnold**- ah de seguro no es nada, de seguro es uno de esos -_**deyabú**_- que le da a tu madre mientras se peina la crin _**(haciendo voz de niña)**_ ¡hay se me enredó un pelo! ¡hay tengo una caspa¡ ¡tengo que hacerme un tratamiento de esto, de aquello!, bla, bla, bla...

**Reina Julie**- Arnold, no digas eso en público, amenos que diga que eres igualito a un cóndor.

**Rey Arnold**- ¿como así amor? ¿móvil? ¿cazando de todo? ¿fuerte?

**Reina Julie**- no, condo-lor aquí, condo-lor allá. Decía mientras se echaba unas carcajadas junto a los demás ponys.

Finalizan la cena y se van a dormir. Pasan unas horas de la noche mientras un pony se levanta de su cama para buscar un vaso con agua, era Argard que salió de su habitación con dirección a la cocina ya que tenía sed, este, con una cara de flojera camina casi cayéndose del sueño.

Al entrar a la cocina toma el vaso de agua y se asoma a la ventana, al aproximarse nota que un pequeño destello pasa por el cielo, cree que es una estrella fugaz y pide un deseo, aunque al esperar un rato más este objeto se aproxima más y más, al ver por el vidrio de un vaso logra notar que es un misil que se aproxima a toda velocidad, y atrás de el un navío transportador, Argard sale corriendo de la cocina a despertar a todo el mundo alertándolos de un ataque de los changelings.

El rey se despierta de golpe y escucha una voz baja que dice: _**(nos atacan los changelings)**_ al oír estas palabras se pone su traje de guerra rápidamente y baja a la sala principal preparándose junto a sus militares para el ataque -_**(¿de donde salieron los militares? No se, lo más seguro es que esos bichos son burda e rápidos)**_- de pronto un misil impacta en la puerta blindada de la sala principal y en lo que choca una manada de 127 changelings -para ser exactos- salen corriendo en dirección al rey con la intención de matar. El rey con sus guardias se pusieron en posición y con mucha confianza el rey gritó

-¡AL ATAQUE!

los guardias empezaron a disparar sus AKL-87 el rey un M4A8 de 500 municiones disparando sin cesar, la técnica funcionaba ya que las balas lassers atravesaban los cuerpos de los changelings y les daban a los de atrás. Parecía que estaban ganando... -!GUARDIAS HOY HABRÁ CELEBRACIÓN¡ dice gritando y disparando su arma el Rey Arnold. Todo estaba perfecto hasta que la Reina Julie bajó con una espada de neón a defender a su esposo -_**(que quieren que haga? Estoy contando una historia del futuro no van a utilizar una glock y un cuchillito de preso verdad?. Hay que actualizarse)**_- El Rey Arnold le grita a su esposa -!NO BAJES ESTAMOS EN CAMPO DE GUERRA!. ¡AHHHHHHHHH¡ grita el Rey mientras recibía una bala en el casco, eso enfureció más a la Reina y la rabia la iso bajar del piso de arriba dando un salto por la baranda dando una vuelta y cayendo de pie -_**(¡MIERDA! ESTA LOCA ES UNA EXPERTA, PARECÍA PONIE CHAN EN UNA DE SUS PELÍCULAS)**_- la reina salio corriendo a embestir a su primer oponente que era un robot cuadrúpedo con 2 cañones como brazos, la Reina abanica saltando por el aire y cortándolo a la mitad, sigue así con los siguientes 4 robots, y luego que termina con ellos sigue con el ejército de changelings. Ya quedando solo 36 changelings el rey asegura su victoria. Aunque nadie se dio cuenta de que Argard y Jenny estaban asomados viendo todo desde un pasadizo secreto del castillo, y ambos estaban celebrando en silencio la victoria de su padre. Habían caído varios guardias del Rey pero los otros siguieron luchando sin rendirse. Habían pocas municiones, así que los guardias tuvieron que poner a prueba su precisión mientras la Reina atacaba por detrás. Mientras un templario logra encontrar un pasadizo secreto a las afueras del castillo, este aprovecha y entra por un túnel algo pequeño arrastrándose por el suelo. En la sala principal ya la guerra había terminado y todos celebraban por la victoria y los ponys en el pasadizo celebraban también pero en silencio, ellos no se dieron cuenta de que un templario estaba atrás de ellos aproximándose en silencio, después de estar cerca toma impulso y se abalanza hacia ellos empujándolos por la puerta y cayendo en la sala principal, los guardias al darse cuenta tratan de golpear al templario con sus rifles, pero el templario era todo un maestro y solo con sacar su cuchillo y abanicar en vuelta _**(dramáticamente)**_ logra decapitar a todos los guardias a su alrededor, luego corre en dirección hacia el Rey mientras el disparaba su M4A8 el templario era muy rápido así que esquivó casi todas la balas del arma, solo dos le dieron en el casco y en el hombro, la Reina al darse cuenta de la situación sale corriendo detrás del templario lo más rápido posible _**(también esquivando las balas)**_ para darle con su espada, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, logró llegar al Rey y le metió el cuchillo en el estómago. ¡MALDITO BASTARDO! grita el Rey agonizando de dolor mientras la Reina se acerca corriendo con la espada en posición de atacar, de la nada el templario se da la vuelta deteniendo la espada rápidamente desde los cascos de la Reina, hala de ella y le clava su propia espada en el pecho. Esta grita de dolor mientras el templario mira dramáticamente a Jenny corriendo directamente hacia ella tomando un cuchillo de un guardia empujándola hacia el suelo. Argard al ver a su hermana tirada en el suelo se arrastra hacia la espada de su madre sacándosela del pecho conteniéndose de llorar se acerca sigilosa pero rápidamente hacia el templario que matará a su hermana, con espada en mano Argard la levanta y empuja de ella clavándole la espada en la cabeza abriéndole el cerebro, Jenny solo sale de allí gritando de horror en dirección a su madre mientras la abrazaba y lloraba. Argard arrodillado llorando escucha una voz que lo llama agonizando, era su padre que aun le quedaban algunos segundos de vida. -hijo, hija, los llama el Rey con la voz baja.

**Rey Arnold**- hijos no me queda mucho tiempo _**(tose)**_ ustedes eran los príncipes de esta ciudad, y hoy ustedes ya son unos reyes _**(tose)**_ cuiden de esta tierra y de la ciudad, al morir nosotros ustedes se convierten en los reyes de Equdestriality. Su madre y yo los esperaremos en el cielo (tose). Y recuerden estas palabras: _**"Alexander Lolabite"**_ _**(tose)**_ _**"3251"**_, _**(tose)**_ completen el acertijo y acaben con la guerra _**(tose sangre)**_

**Argard**- ¡No te preocupes papá!, papa?, ¡responde! decía mientras una lágrima corría por su cara.

Sus padres habían muerto ante sus ojos, Argard llorando toma las coronas de sus padres y sale junto a Jenny a dar el anuncio a su pueblo. Se dirigió a la plaza principal y con un nudo en el cuello anunció al pueblo:

**Argard**- Pueblo de Equdestriality, me dirijo hacia ustedes con un aviso importante, el Rey Arnold Wings y la Reina Julie Wings han muerto...

Al decir esto todos murmuraban muchas cosas, algunos lloraban, otros decían que ellos los habían matado, y otros simplemente les creyeron porque habían notado los disparos en el castillo...

**Marta**- ¿pero que pasó? Dice muy preocupada

_**(Jenny les explica todo muy detalladamente)**_

todos al escuchar la historia se miran unos a otros como preguntándose quien será rey de Equdestriality.

**Granjera**- y ¿quienes serán los Reyes de Equdestriality,? ¿quien dirigirá el ejercito? ¿quien nos administrará recursos? De seguros sus hermanos o ustedes...

¡Si! Dice Jenny muy confiada...

Pero ustedes son muy jóvenes, no podrían dirigir ni a un grupo de pequeños ponys, siquiera el príncipe tiene cutiemark -dice un guardia molesto mientras el pueblo lo apoyaba.

De pronto Marta sube a una silla y con una voz regañona castigó al pueblo:

**Marta**- _**(dijo con voz molesta)**_ oigan ponys desagradecidos, ninguno de ustedes podría cargar con tal responsabilidad, estoy conociendo al Príncipe Argard y a la Princesa Jenny desde que le di parto a su madre, así que si el Rey Arnold dijo que los nombró Rey y Reina es porque los nombró Rey y Reina. Y si no creen eso entonces que uno de ustedes ponys se acerque y tome responsabilidad de toda Equdestriality.

Al decir esto todos se quedaron callados con cara de castigados _**(igualito como me regaña mi abuela, solo que sus regaños duran como una hora)**_

**Marta**- Entonces si ninguno de ustedes quiere tomar responsabilidad de Equdestriality demosle una oportunidad a estos huérfanos, y que esta sea la última vez que el pueblo juzgue a los futuros reyes sin siquiera conocerlos. Sin nada más que decir por favor demosle un buen aplauso a la Reina Jenny y al Rey Argard.

Todos aplauden _**(algo atemorizados)**_ y desde allí se lleva a cabo un nuevo reinado - que no será muy bueno por algunos años-.

Fin del capitulo 1.

**Nota: el siguiente capítulo tiene más humor, solo que este es el "por que" si "el Martí" logra leer este finc fanc o como se llame que me deje un comentario. Que soy fan suyo.**


	2. Un dios muy exigente

**Capitulo 2: **un dios muy exigente

Des pues de su coronación los ponys tratan les hacen un funeral a sus padres y tratan de reparar el castillo, pero ellos no tenían la más remota idea de como dirigir las tropas militares, por la parte de dirigir Equdestriality estaba bien, pero dirigir los dos al mismo tiempo hacia pensar que su padre se volvía loco, que si unos ataques en Coria, otros en Villa Yegua, etc. Así que fueron perdiendo ciudades por ciudades, Marta, después de que cometían un error decía mentalmente: **_(ya la cagaron otra vez)_** y las perdidas se hacían aun más grandes, así que Argard tuvo que poner cartas en el asunto y llamó a uno de sus consejeros:

¡Billy! -dice Argard sentado en una mesa planeando sus estrategias de batalla..

un unicornio marrón con crin verde aparece en la sala **_(con su magia)_**

**Billy**- si señor -dice Billy arrodillado en la alfombra

**Argard**- yo no puedo dirigir la guardia imperial, no se nada de ello -dice con voz muy preocupada...

**Billy**- milord, recomiendo que contrates a un oficial de gran rango para que se encargue del puesto, pero sea muy cuidadoso, no valla a elegir a el pony equivocado... -dice Billy en modo de advertencia...

**Argard**- pero y si ese pony que elija, luego es un changeling de Yeisy y se revela junto a la guardia imperial contra toda Equdestriality?

**Billy**- pues recomiendo que selecciones a alguien que conozcas, por ejemplo: su madre me contó una vez que en secundaria tenia un amigo llamado Maverick quien quiso ser de la guardia imperial, y si busca en los registros de la guardia el está en el puesto de Comandante en la guardia de New Ponyvillage _**(la mejora de Ponyville)**_ puede que el sea el apropiado para el puesto.

**Argard**- no lo creo, el y yo tuvimos una pelea en la secundaria por coquetear con mi hermana, tuve que darle su lección...

**Billy**- disculpe que lo contradiga señor pero en estos momentos las relaciones sociales no importan, o elige a Maverick como Comandante en jefe de Equdestriality o puede seguir perdiendo más ciudades...

Argard no tuvo elección, optó por seleccionar a Maverick como Comandante en jefe ya que el no podía con la responsabilidad, así que se despidió de Billy y se fue a su habitación a dormir.

_**(en el sueño)**_

Argard estaba soñando que estaba en el cielo y que tenia la oportunidad de ver al creador del mundo _**(claro, el de la historia) **_de pronto unas puertas doradas se abren y se marca un camino entre las nubes que dirige hacia un altar donde brilla una luz, Argard envelado con los ojos estilo cachorro de comiquita camina por las nubes escuchando una voz: _**(apresurate)**_,_** (apresurate) **_mientras Argard camina lentamente hacia la luz, _**(apresurate)**_,_** (apresurate) **_vuelve a oír, y el pony caminando dramáticamente, hasta que la misma voz le dice molesto: _**(coño que te apures que me estoy cagando) **_al oír esto Argard recupera la consciencia y en ves de caminar vuela hacia el altar _**(oh al fin utilizas algo de ese cerebro que te dí) **_dice la voz en forma burlona

¿quien eres? -dice Argard algo dudoso

¡yo soy el dios de tu mundo! Dice la voz luciéndose

¿Eres Dios? ¿Creador de todo el universo?

¡No coño! te acabo de decir que soy el dios de ¡TU! Mundo

**Argard**- oh y tu eres...

Yeiber -digo yo con voz de fastidio

**Argard**- wow, y tu me has traído al cielo?

**Dios Yeiber**- pues si, yo controlo todo lo que hay en tu mundo, pero no estás muerto maricón, estás soñando...

**Argard**- ¿que? Pero si controlas todo lo que hay en mi mundo porqué no acabas con la guerra? Por qué mataste a mis padres? Porqué no tengo experiencia como Jefe de la guardia?

**Dios Yeiber**- coño porque no puedo escribir en la historia _**(hago voz de niñita) **_- y todo el mundo se llenó de florecitas, Argui se encontró una pony que le dio 64 engendros malparidos y vivió dándoles leche de su (P3N3) por los siguientes 8 años ya que su novia era un transformista, eso lo iso estéril y todos los hijos le chuparon el (P3N3) a otros ponys de la ciudad, también se hicieron estériles, no pudieron engendrar y todos murieron a palos de sus suegras por no darles un nieto- Thadaan.

Dios Yeiber- No.

**Dios Yeiber**- Tengo que explicar el porqué, la drama, sus personajes y todo muy detalladamente -digo yo muy enfurecido

Argard- bien, pero porqué me has traído aquí?

**Dios Yeiber**- porque tengo que darte esto: _**(y le entrego una piedra de varios colores)**_

**Argard**- ¿y esto que mierda es?

**Dios Yeiber**- No tengo que darte explicaciones maricón, ya sabrás para que sirve, mientras tanto no hagas alguna pregunta pendeja y sigue con tu miserable vida... -chasqueo los dedos y un viento hala de Argard alejándolo del altar, las nubes y las puertas mientras le grito: ¡YA NOS VEREMOS MARICONCITO!

de pronto viaja a una tremenda velocidad desde las puertas del cielo, el espacio, la tierra, Equdestriality, y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a su cuerpo. Al despertarse Argard se da cuenta de que tiene una piedra de colores con una nota que dice: _**(entrégasela a Maverick maricón) **_Argard se entera de _**(quien) **_escribió la nota y solo se tumba en la cama deseando dormir...

Al día siguiente Jenny se levanta, entra al baño, se lava la cara, y sale hacia el comedor, al sentarse una nota cae del techo, algo vieja que decía: _**(para Argard) **_, Jenny algo dudosa por la carta dice mentalmente mientras va a la habitación de su hermano _**(esta carta está muy vieja, ¿porqué estaría dirigida a mi hermano? Es como si supieran que íbamos a ser Reyes)**_

**Dios Yeiber**- _**(mentalmente) **_¡la cagué!

Jenny abre la puerta del cuarto de Argard y nota que está preparando unas maletas.

**Jenny**- hermano ¿que haces? ¿y esa maleta?

**Argard**- ah hermana, el Dios Yei... _**(un rayo cae encima de Argard) **_

Y Argard escucha una voz en su cabeza que le dice- _**(¿que te dije mariconcito? Que no estuvieras diciendo comentarios pendejos de lo que hablamos anoche, calladito te ves más bonito)**_

**Jenny**- ¿el dios que?

**Argard**- no, nada, solo tengo que viajar a New Ponyvillage...

Jenny le entrega la nota vieja que se encontró en el comedor y le dice:

**Jenny**- Argard, me encontré ento en el comedor, dice que es para ti, pero esta nota está muy vieja... yo digo que tiene unos 30 años pegado en el techo... te la dejaré en la mesa...

Dice Jenny mientras sostenía la carta con su magia. La coloca en la mesa y sale de la habitación sin nada más que decir...

Argard toma la carta, la mete en bolso y sale del castillo sin avisarle a nadie más sobre su salida a New Ponyvillage.

Mientras tanto en las barracas de New Ponyvillage, un pegaso estaba haciendo fiesta con unas _**(**_**bolas de goma)**, _**(miren chicos, estoy jugando con las bolas del coronel ja, ja) **_dice mientras los demás se carcajeaban, hasta que los ponys dejaron de reírse y se pararon firmes mientras este seguía jugando con las bolas...

**Brown**- ¿que les pasa chicos? Se les acabó el tanque de N2o? Dice jugando malabares con las 2 bolas de goma...

mientras que uno de ellos le sisea: pst! pst! el co...

**Brown**- ...oh chicos, no me digan que tengo a un cara de trasero detrás mio?

Y una voz molesta le dice seriamente:

¡SEÑOR CA-BROWN DÉJESE DE PENDEJADAS Y PÓNGASE A PROTEGER LA BASE, RECUERDE QUE SOLO ES UN SOLDADO!

Brown toma en cuenta la advertencia y vuelve a su aburrido lugar de vigilancia... al subir este nota que en una casa, 4 ponys _**(chicas)**_ estaban en una pijamada y este al ver los cuerpos sensuales de la chicas se queda envelado viendo por su lente.

Mientras no se daba de cuenta de que unos changelings habían pasado por su vista periférica derecha. sigilosos, caminaron hacia la armoria y dentro colocaron explosivos en cada uno de los cañones de largo alcance... con solo esperar 15 segundos ellos explotaron y detonaron parte de la armoria. Al oír las explosiones Brown se despierta de su trance y corre en dirección a la armoria, al darse la vuelta las chicas que vio en biquinis se transformaron en unos changelings que salieron de la casa tomando unas SPAS- 12

Todos los guardias corren al lugar junto al coronel que sale corriendo advertido de lo que había sucedido, mientras en la armoria un guardia que había llegado primero que todos, inspecciona el lugar con un rifle BULL UP- 87, y camina lentamente por la sala para que nadie lo escuche, de repente la caída de un vaso detrás de una caja de armas hace voltear la mirada del pony haciendo que se acercara lentamente al lugar, se recuesta de la caja y de un soplido se da la vuelta abalanzándose por detrás de la caja y mirando hacia todos los lados, nota que no hay nadie, así que este se tranquiliza profundamente sin darse cuenta que una bola sale rodando en dirección hasta el. Fue una decepción saber que al bajar la cabeza esta bola solo titilaba. **Guardia**- !Maldición¡ _**(explosión)**_

El guardia explota descuartizándolo por completo y haciendo que sus partes cayeran en lugares distintos. Otro grupo de 12 guardias de estaba entrando, y la mitad de ellos salió corriendo horrorizados al ver las partes del pony tiradas por todas partes solo esparciendo sangre u órganos.

¡ALERTA!

Grita el coronel mientras los 5 guardias que quedaron miraban hacia todos lados buscando alguna señal de los changelings. Mientras pisaban la sangre de su compañero caminando sigilosamente por un pasillo largo y ancho, un pony marrón se asoma por uno de los ductos de ventilación desviando la vista de todos los guardias y haciendo que disparen. El pony que se asomó por el ducto esconde la cabeza y aguanta los tiros hasta que el coronel grita: -!ALTO EL FUEGO, ALTO EL FUEGO¡ al decir esto el pony del ducto se vuelve a asomar y grita moviendo el casco: -¡HOLA CORONEL! ¡TODAVÍA TENGO SUS BOLAS ¿SABE?!

**Coronel**- ¡ESCUCHA MALPARIDO BROWN! ¡BAJA EN ESTE INSTANTE Y PONTE AL FRENTE DE NOSOTROS!

**Brown**- ¡disculpe coronel... pero no me gusta la idea de formar una pareja homosexual con usted, si me pongo al frente será para cubrir? O para que usted me monte? Ja ja ja...!

**Coronel**- ¡MALDITO, SOLO BAJA DE ALLÍ Y PONTE A PROTEGER EL FRENTE!

**Brown**- ¡A sus órdenes coronel!

**Coronel**- ¡DESPUÉS DE QUE SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ... LA QUE TE ESPERA MUCHACHO, ESTÁS MUERTO! dice el coronel con la cara roja mientras los demás guardias se alejaban un paso de él...

Brown baja del ducto y cae sobre la aleta de un avión haciendo que esta _**(por lo frágil que es) **_se parta causando que Brown cayera por segunda vez. Al terminar en el suelo levanta la cabeza y nota que 4 changelings lo miran fijamente sin cara de enfurecidos, después de esto solo Brown recuerda de que uno de ellos le dijo: -shh. Y lo golpeó con su SPAS-12 dejándolo inconsciente.

Después al despertar se encuentra sujetado un muro de acero con una soga de raíces siendo vigilado por tres changelings _**(hembras) **_este no puede contenerse lanzar un piropo a estas hermosas ponys así que dijo:

**Brown**- hola mami...

La changeling al oír esto, voltea y le da una cachetada al pony ocioso, a Brown _**(de una manera muy extraña) **_le gusta la cachetada, así que tira otro piropo:

**Brown**- sigue mirando hacia al frente que desde aquí tengo una buena vista de tu trasero...

La changeling ya arta, lo sujeta con las otras tres y lo lleva a la cámara de tortura donde recibe latigazos sin cesar _**(y sigue disfrutándolo) **_aunque cuando acaba la tortura nota que un cuchillo estaba cerca de el, trata de arrastrarse el, tratando de no ser descubierto. Cuando está cerca, Brown da un salto y de un soplido toma el cuchillo con su boca y lo pasa a sus casco para liberarse, no pudo evitar hacer ruido, así que las changeling se dieron la vuelta, pero para cuando lo hicieron Brown ya estaba liberado. En posición de ataque, Brown se abalanza hasta la primera changeling degollándola y desangrándola, la otra da un salto hacia el, con espada en mano, Brown bloquea el ataque con solo el cuchillo, _**(no es rival para mi...) **_dice la changeling burlándose mentalmente, así que Brown le da una patada en el estomago y cuando tuvo la oportunidad le clavó el cuchillo en el ojo tomando así su espada. La última era un poco más difícil, ya que tenia una GLOCK 40mm, esta dispara desesperada y asustada por la muerte de sus amigas, sin darle al blanco, Brown se queda sentado en el suelo esperando recibir una bala de _**(30¨s) (por favor... mi abuela dispara mejor que esta chica), **_ya acabadas las balas, Brown se levanta del suelo sin intención de buscarle pelea a esta... Así que sale de la puerta, logra tomar todos sus instrumentos revisando la ubicación de la base enemiga...

Fin del capítulo 2.

**Nota: el "Dios Yeiber" soy yo, y ese es mi tipo de humor, estoy seguro que al 90% de los que leyeron esto les gustó. Si les gustó dejen comentarios y si no también dejen. Igual me seguiré burlando del maricón de Argard. Ja ja**


	3. Hola Maverick

_**Capitulo 3:**_ Hola Maverick

Mientras Argard va viajando por el **Jet Treath **recuerda las palabras que le dijo su estúpido dios... tenia que ir a New Ponyvillage a visitar a uno de su viejos enemigos a ver que era esa cusa que haría la piedra...

Al llegar a New Ponyvillage nota que no había nadie en el cuartel general, solamente estaba el personal de limpieza, así que Argard pregunta:

**Argard**- disculpa, pero, sabe donde está todo el mundo?

**Pony**- Ah, lo único que pasó aquí fue que un pony llamado, em, Brawd llegó desesperado diciendo que había encontrado el cuartel de los changelings, así que el comandante dijo que todas las tropas se prepararan de inmediato para ir hacia allá... decía mientras limpiaba el piso.

**Argard**- pero será idiota? El sabe que su arma secreta los matará a todos!

**Pony**- Ah, no se... con tal de que me paguen mi sueldo...

Argard al enterarse de la situación sale volando hacia las nubes buscando señal de las tropas de Maverick, pero aunque más mira no encuentra nada... así que invoca con su cuerno un espejo que le muestra que está viendo cualquier pony, así que selecciona a Maverick, pero fue un espanto ver lo que había en esas imágenes.

_**(en el cuartel de los changelings)**_

Maverick estaba llevando a cabo una batalla a muerte donde la minoría era su escuadrón, solo quedaban unos 100 ponys de 30.000 y los changelings estaban duplicados en números por unos 65.000 más o menos, Maverick estaba a punto de dar la retirada cuando algo parecido a una antena morada sale de la piedra más alta del cuartel, esta solo brilla lanzando uno que dos rayos a su alrededor, pareciera como si estuviera cargando algo, pero su luz se hace cada vez más brillante hasta que llega a su límite y emite una explosión en forma de bola que va devorando a cada enemigo que se encuentra a su paso_** (no devoró a sus aliados) **_Maverick da la retirada y se teletransporta con su cuerno hasta alejarse unos kilómetros. Espera pacientemente a sus compañeros unos minutos, pero ninguno volvió _**(mi fuerza era el mejor escuadrón de Equdestriality, y ahora no queda nadie) **_pensó Maverick con cara de decepción, hasta que ve a un pony gritando volando por los cielos sin control de sus alas, Maverick corre para tratar de atajarlo y al estar cerca lo toma con su cuerno _**(no puse "coje" por los mal pensados) **_y lo coloca en el suelo y este le dice:

**Brown**- Hola comandante Maverick, tenemos que dirigirnos al cuartel de New Ponyvillage, necesito mostrarle algo...

Maverick tomó al pony sujetándolo por la espalda y teletransportandose kilómetro por kilómetro hasta llegar a New Ponyvillage, al llegar allí un alicornio estaba sentado en una escalera esperando a que alguien llegara para hacer unas preguntas. Era Argard que se había quedado sentado en el cuartel esperando a cualquier pony, pero este al mirar el rostro de Maverick, siente desprecio a este unicornio que se refleja con una cara amenazadora.

Brown, _**(todo lastimado) **_hace reverencia al rey arrodillándose y agachando la cabeza, aun que lo iso muy rápidamente, pues estaba apurado por mostrarle a Maverick esa cosa.

Argard decide acompañar a los ponys por los pasillos de el cuartel general hasta que Brown se detiene en una de las estanterías de libros y tira de uno llamado: _**"Alexander Lolabite" **_mientras Argard piensa _**(que extraño, juro que he escuchado ese nombre en algún lugar...)**_

Flashback:

_**Rey Arnold**__- hijos no me queda mucho tiempo __**(tose)**__ ustedes eran los príncipes de esta ciudad, y hoy ustedes ya son unos reyes __**(tose)**__ cuiden de esta tierra y de la ciudad, al morir nosotros ustedes se convierten en los reyes de Equdestriality. Su madre y yo los esperaremos en el cielo _**(tose)**_. Y recuerden estas palabras: __**"Alexander Lolabite"(tose)"3251"**__, __**(tose)**__ completen el acertijo y acaben con la guerra __**(tose sangre)**_

Fin de Flashback

_**(Argard piensa mentalmente)**_

**Argard-** pero claro... mi padre me dijo esto al morir... de seguro este pony, sabe al secreto para acabar con la guerra...

De pronto una puerta secreta se abre ante los ojos de los ponys llevándolos hasta una escalera que nadie conoce...

**Maverick**- ¡OYE MALDITO ESTÚPIDO! ¡POR QUÉ NO ME HABÍAS CONTADO DE ESTA ENTRADA?! ¡ES QUE SI NO ESTUVIÉRAMOS EN GUERRA... LA QUE TE VENDRÍA MUCHACHO, LA QUE TE VENDRÍA... -dice Maverick con cara de volcán

**Brown**- Lo siento comandante, pero pensé que este seria el momento indicado para decirlo, ya que si se lo hubiera dicho antes... me hubiera dicho lo mismo que ahora... je je... ¿No?

**Maverick**- ¡MALDITO!

_**(se ponen a pelear)**_

**Argard**- eh, eh ya basta de payasear... oye pony...

**Brown**- ¡Brown milord!

**Argard**- si, aja... que es esa puerta?

**Brown**- pues no lo se, desde aquí no he cruzado, solo tiene unos códigos y un espacio ahí como si faltara algo...

**Argard**- déjame intentar...

Argard recuerda los números que le había dicho su padre _**(3251) **_y los coloca en la puerta... por el espacio, recuerda la piedra que le dio su estúpido dios y la coloca, hasta que una roca del techo cae en su cabeza dejándole un chichón gigante...

**Dios Yeiber**- _**(coño, tu no aprendes verdad? ¡TE DIJE QUE SE LA DIERAS AL MALDITO MAVERICK! !NOJODA!**_

_Argard, le da la piedra a Maverick un poco adolorido del rolo´e piedra que le cayó en el coco..._

_Toma Maverick... un imbécil me dijo que te lo diera... dice Argard un poco mareado..._

_Maverick toma la piedra y un antiguo recuerdo revela que hacer con la piedra... Maverick la toma, saca un pedazo de metal de su mochila, unta los elementos y las piezas concuerdan, derrepente este objeto se convierte en un imán que es halado por la puerta, haciendo que esta se abra diagonalmente..._

_Después de abierta la puerta un extraño objeto recostado sobre un mostrador anticipa el futuro de estos aventureros..._

_**Brown**__- ¿que mierda es esto? Parece un pedazo de reloj de mesa, tantos años buscando que hacer con esta maldita puerta y después de abierta me encuentro con esta porquería? Que va... me voy a suicidar..._

_**Maverick**__- petición denegada soldado, hay que averiguar que hacer con este objeto_

_**Brown**__- ya que... igualito, en este mundo no hay un dios que nos ayude_

_Derrepente un pony dorado baja del cielo nublado con una cara de arrechera_

_**Dios Yeiber**__- ¡MUY BIEN MOJÓN, COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE NO TIENES UN DIOS?!_

_**Brown**__- l... lo siento... pero tu quien..._

_**Dios Yeiber**__- ¡COÑO QUE NADIE ME CONOCE?! SOY EL MALDITO DIOS YEIBER!_

_**Maverick**__- ¿quien?_

_**Dios Yeiber**__- ¡UHHHHHHH! MUY BIEN, PEDAZOS DE IDIOTAS, ESA PORQUERÍA QUE ESTÁ EN ESA MESA ES UNA MALDITA MÁQUINA DEL MALDITO TIEMPO PARA SALVAR AL MALDITO MUNDO!_

_**Argard**__- ahhh, entonces esto es lo que tu dijiste que haría mi padre que me dijo a mi que resolviera el acertijo para volver al tiempo?_

_¿que? -Dicen Maverick y Brown a unisono_

_**Dios Yeiber**__- ¡COÑO REGRESA A EQUDESTRIALITY A VER A...! MIERDA, ESTOY DICIENDO LO QUE VA A PASAR... ¡BIEN! MEJOR DEJO QUE USTEDES LO DESCUBRAN... _

**(de pronto una luz aparece en la sala y desaparece el "dios" en un santiamén)**

_**Brown**__- ¡mierda, y ese quien era?!_

_**Argard**__- ah es una larga historia, te la contaré mientras vamos hasta Equdestriality, de seguro mi hermana sabe algo de esto..._

_Mientras se dirigían a el castillo, en el su hermana estaba investigando en unos libros, la historia de una princesa que al parecer un espíritu la absolvió y la maldijo, tratando de buscar pistas sobre como detener a Yeisy, en lo que lee en un capítulo dice que a única forma de destruir el alma de Mali sería acercándole a ella una piedra mística que nadie sabe que existe, pues lee mucho sobre el tema, investiga mucho, __**(no hablaré sobre lo que leyó) **_de pronto tres ponys llegan por el **Jet Treath **muy rápidamente, preguntándole a Jenny si había leído algo sobre los viajes en el tiempo:

**Jenny**- de que hablan? Quienes son estos dos ponys?

**Argard**- ah hermana, también es una larga historia

**Jenny**- como que otra?

**Maverick**- hola Jenny -dice Maverick con cara seductora

Argard no soporta la tención y le da un golpe en la cara a Maverick dejándole un chichón igualito al de el...

**Argard**- eso es para que aprendas enjendro de la naturaleza...

**Maverick**- ah si? Pues toma esto...

_**(los dos se ponen a pelear)**_

**Brown**- por favor... parecen unas princesitas bebes...

Los dos se detuvieron y miraron fijamente a Brown saltándole encima golpeándolo y dejándole moretones por todas partes, hasta que la princesa Jenny con su magia paraliza a los maleducados ponys y separándolos por lo menos 4 metros.

**Jenny**- muy bien, explíquenme que es eso de "máquina del tiempo" cada uno por favor...

**Brown**- verá, estábamos en el cuartel cuando... _**(45 minutos después)**_... y llegamos aquí hasta donde estamos parados en este mismo instante. ...em ...princesa ...despierte

**Jenny**- eh? Que? Que pasó? Me quedé en donde bajó un pony dorado o algo así...

**Argard**- bien, yo te daré un resumen..._**(40 segundos después)**_... y ya...

**Jenny**- ok, creo que un día leí de eso, dice que los viajes al futuro "pueden" realizarse en aguas limpias, lamentable no hay aguas limpias, ya que se secaron, aunque dice que para volver al pasado "pueden" realizarse en aguas saladas, el único mar que queda por aquí es el mediterráneo, así que tenemos que dirigirnos al sur para llegar allí...

Después... todos los ponys se prepararon y se pusieron en marcha al sur en busca de las aguas saladas, aunque no se habían fijado que un changeling en forma de gato fue siguiéndolos a una distancia algo cercana...

_**(3 días después)**_

**Brown**- ¡ESTAMOS PERDIDOS!

**Maverick**- ¡calmate Brown, no estamos perdidos, eres tu, que sigues jugando con esas bolas de goma y no te fijas en el camino... aunque, para asegurar... ¿donde estamos?

**Jenny**- estamos en las cuevas de Jaliox, estas cuevas "según lo que he leído" aguardan muchos secretos, como la liberación total encontrada en maná, etc...

**Argard**- un momento... déjeme encender una linterna... _**(enciende su cuerno) **_

Al encender su cuerno ilumina toda la habitación causando un destello gracias una enorme cantidad de diamantes a su alrededor...

Oh- dicen todos a unisono, mientras se quedaban con ojos como platos...

de pronto, del suelo surgen unas criaturas horrorosas llamadas "perros diamantes"

**Perros diamantes**- ¿QUIEN OSA DESPERTARNOS DE NUESTRO PROFUNDO SUEÑO?

**Jenny** _**(con cara algo asustada)**_- hola... ej... soy...

**Perros diamantes**- SABEMOS QUIENES SON, PRINCESA, AL ÚNICO QUE NO CONOCEMOS ES A ESTE PEGASO MARRÓN...

**Brown**- Brown, para tu comodidad. _**(dice al oído de Argard) -**_me caen maaaaaaal...

**Perros diamantes**- PERO REINA, ¿QUE HACEIS AQUÍ? POR ESTE CAMINO HAY MUCHOS RIESGOS QUE ENFRENTAR SI NO SE TIENE EXPERIENCIA...

**Jenny**- estamos buscando aguas saladas, ustedes nos podrían ayudar? -dice Jenny con voz seductora...

**Perros diamantes**- EM... SI, HAY UN MÉTODO QUE ES UN POCO RIESGOSO. VENGAN, LES MOSTRARÉ...

todos caminan por un pasillo largo y oscuro donde solo la luz de Argard es la única que alumbra, mientras este oye las palabras de su compañero mientras le decía en su oído:- me caen maaaaaaal...

todos llegan hasta una sala donde se encuentra una jaula con un ave no mayor a 10 cm.

**Perros diamantes**- ustedes 4 tienen que luchar contra esa ave...

Brown mira al ave, y este con cara de burla mira a todos y se tira unas carcajadas mientras ve al ave.

**Brown**- ja ja ja ja ja ja ja... mira Maverick mira... ja ja ja ja ja ja ja

**Perros diamantes**- no te burles del ave sagrada, es muy difícil vencerla.

Brown vuelve a mirar al ave y de nuevo se burla

**Brown**- jajajajajajajajajajajaja _**(tose), (tose), (tose)**_

**Argard**- ¡CALLATE! _**(le da un golpe en la cara)**_

**Perros diamantes**- muy bien, todos adentro, solo piensen en una habilidad en especial, y luchen contra ella...

Los ponys entran en la jaula y al entrar el ave se les queda mirando fijamente a ellos, hasta que el ave, se comprime en un huevo amarillo con puntos naranjas, los ponys se quedan viendo con caras dudosas hasta que el huevo da una señal de vida cuando se parte una de los lados de el, de esa ruptura sale un fénix cubierto en fuego que multiplicó su tamaño por 4. los ponys se quedan horrorizados viendo al ave que quiere atacar y los cobardes perros diamantes le cierran la puerta de la jaula mientras otros apostaban detrás de ellas, un perro diamante les trajo unas armas de corto alcance en las que estaban una espada, una SPAS-12, una katana de neón, y un hacha de fuego. Argard toma la espada y trata de envestir a la bestia abanicando hacia sus alas, falla el ataque así que Jenny toma la katana y junto a Argard tratan de dañar a la bestia. Maverick se une a la batalla tomando la SPAS-12 y disparando a el corazón del fénix, después de 30 segundos Brown se queda viendo asustado en la esquina de la jaula, mirando el hacha y al fénix, mientras atrás de el, los perros diamantes estaban haciendo apuestas, y reclamando sin ayudar en nada... a uno lo empujaron causando que este empuja a Brown tirándolo hacia el fénix ardiente, este solo logra tomar la cabeza de la criatura _**(cabeza de cuerpo, no cabeza de abajo) tapándole**_ los ojos mientras el se quemaba las patas, esto causó como resultado dejar siega a la criaturas los demás aprovechan y atacan a la criatura cortándola en dos, de pronto las dos partes que cortaron se transforman en unos fénix más pequeños, estos los vuelven a matar y se vuelven a multiplicar, y así, y así hasta tener 60 fénix miniatura, de pronto Brown ve el hacha de fuego, la toma y la lanza hacia los fénix, matando uno por uno _**(coño, después de matar a tantos bichos de esos ¿orita es que se van a enterar que hay que combatir fuego con fuego? Se parecen a un primo mio...)**_

logran matar a todos los fénix, hasta quedar chamuscados y quemados por todas partes, y como si no fuera nada, aparece "otro" fénix 30 veces su tamaño y 3 veces más enojada

Es su mamá -dice un perro diamante...

Las últimas fuerzas de los 4 ponys se fueron agotando, hasta que Maverick nota un candelabro que cuelga del techo lleno de espinas y navajas, con sus últimas fuerzas toma el hacha de Brown y lanza hacia el candelabro cortando la cadena y empujando a todos hasta una esquina.

Se escucha un estruendo en la jaula que deja aturdidos a todos, y cuando logran mirar... ven a un ave, que es aplastada dejando lava _**(sangre) **_chorreando en el suelo, después de unos segundos una luz que aparece en la cabeza del fénix es atraída hasta los luchadores elevan dolos por el aire haciendo que les brillaran los ojos y la boca.

Después, el líder de los perros dimanes dice- HABEIS, LIBERADO EL ESPÍRITU DEL AVE FÉNIX, ESTO LES PROPORCIONARÁ LA HABILIDAD QUE PENSARON DESDE EL PRINCIPIO, ASÍ QUE YA CON ESTAS HABILIDADES PUEDEN SEGUIR SU CAMINO...

Fin del capítulo 3


	4. Llegando al mar

_**(atención: si quieren que les coloque un personaje en la historia solo déjenme el nombre del personaje, si es unicornio, pegaso, etc y su utilidad "soldado, científico, etc" y si tienen consejos o quejas dejenme un mensaje privado. Vale?)**_

**Capítulo 4: **Llegando al mar

Mientras caminaban en la cueva, Argard no dejaba de hacerse preguntas sobre el extraño aparato **"maquina del tiempo"**, como: como funciona?, quien la había construido?, etc. Maverick por otro lado estaba impresionado con las maravillas de la cueva, sus diamantes, etc, así que toma uno de ellos, y empieza a tallar algo mientras caminan, era muy difícil pues era diamante, Jenny estaba practicando com su katana rompiendo cristales al azar i de los cristales que caían Brown los untaba, haciendo un objeto... en fin salieron de la cueva, y fuera de ella solo se encontraban las ruinas de una ciudad destrozada **_(unicornia)_**, habían cadáveres y cuerpos tirados por todos lados, sangre y órganos por doquier, lo único que estaba en pie, era una cabaña reconstruida de palos y latas, donde habitaba un pony anciano que "según" sabia mucho, otras lenguas decían que era un científico loco, pero había que verlo para creerlo, así que se acercaron y Jenny literalmente tumbó la puerta cayéndose con ella.

De pronto, al entrar unas armas rodearon a los ponys salidas de la nada... los 4 se quedaron petrificados solo mirando los cañones de las armas que los rodeaban...

-¿Quien anda ahí? -dice una voz que surge de el cuarto de al frente...

-¡Hablen, o dispararé! -dice la voz algo temerosa...

Del cuarto, sale un pony muy **_(muy) _**viejo que tiene arrugas hasta en la cola... que sale con un RPG apuntando hacia los extraños ponys...

**Anciano**- no sois changelings verdad? **_(les pasa un objeto parecido a un teléfono celular por los cuerpos)_**

**Anciano**- no, no lo sois, podeis pasar, "am´jed alucarder"-dice el anciano y las armas se esconden en el techo.

**Anciano**- Bien, me alegra enterarme que hay ponys vivos por aquí. Mi nombre es Toto.- dice el Anciano con voz de alegría...

**Argard**- encantado, Toto, nosotros somos Brown. Maverick, la Reina Jenny y yo el Rey Argard.

**Toto**- Rey?, Reina?, no sabia que teníamos rey y reina, pero a que habeis venido aquí?

**Maverick**- Venimos a ver si algún pony sabe algo sobre este artefacto _**(saca la máquina del tiempo)**_

**Toto**- ¡oh! No lo puedo creer, este artefacto lo armamos Arnold y yo cuando eramos amigos. Lo escondimos en una base con clave para que nadie lo descubriera. Pero ¿como lo habeis conseguido?

_**(Brown le explica todo)**_

**Argard**- puede decirnos como funciona

**Toto**- ¡No!. Este artefacto es un secreto que aguardamos Arnold y yo. No cualquiera lo puede utilizar...

**Argard**- pues verá: _**(Argard le explica que pasó)**_

**Toto**- entonces... tu eres hijo de Arnold? Eso lo cambia todo... eso significa que tu puedes utilizar la armadura de Lord Gard...

**Jenny**- y que mierda es eso?

**Maverick**- ¡Jenny! Nunca te había escuchado decir una mala palabra...

**Jenny**- Tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas...

**Toto**- Muy bien, te mostraré algo. Pero tiene que ser a solas...

mientras se dirigían a un cuarto secreto ubicado en el sótano de la casa, Toto le va contando una historia:

Flashback

_**(en este momento Toto cuenta la historia)**_

Una vez cuando terminamos de construir la máquina del tiempo, Susan, Arnold y yo pensamos viajar en el tiempo. Pero solo a nosotros se nos ocurrió viajar al futuro, y cuando estábamos ahí caímos en medio de una guerra donde nos escondimos en unas cajas, tratando de volver, pero para eso teníamos que encontrar un mar, y el mar más cercano estaba a más de 500 kilómetros. Y mientras estábamos escondidos un alicornio llamado Lord Gard se arrastraba hacia nosotros pidiéndonos ayuda, nosotros no teníamos conocimiento sobre la medicina, pero tratamos de ayudar a este señor... no tuvimos éxito, así que nos dejó su armadura, dijo que la defendiéramos y protegiéramos, que solo los reyes tendrían el poder para controlar esta armadura sagrada... logramos llegar al pasado, aunque nuestra amiga Susan no tuvo tanta suerte

Fin de Flashback

**Toto**- así que "rey" usted deberá salvar al mundo de la guerra y traer la paz a nosotros...

Llegan hasta una puerta idéntica a la que se encontraron en el cuartel, y Toto la desactivó y dentro se encontraba en un mostrador flotante una mochila de espalda que rodeaba hasta el estómago... Toto la tomó y se la puso a Argard, esta armadura se graduó perfectamente a Argard mientras la estrenaba.

Arriba, Jenny, Maverick y Brown estaban suuuuuuper aburridos...

y Brown para matar el tiempo se pone a jurungar uno de muchos cachivaches que habían en el lugar, así que se pone a jugar con un TOJ-X98 _**(un creador de objetos) **_en lo que se pone a jurungar averigua que puede escribir un objeto y este se lo crea, así que Brown pide una manzana, un carrito, un imán y un yunque, pero solo el peso de este le cayó en sima desbaratando la máquina, así que Brown hace como si nada y se esconde detrás de Maverick.

**Brown-** pst! Pst! Oye Maverick -dice susurrando

**Brown**- si el viejo pregunta le dices que le cayó un yunque del cielo

**Maverick**- No jodas, mojón no te voy a ocultar a ti...

**Brown**- Vamos amigo, oye si lo haces, te ayudo con Jenny... Tu sabes... a sentar cabeza...

**Maverick**- seguro que me ayudarás con...

Y es interrumpido por Toto y Argard que van subiendo las escaleras...

**Toto**- muy bien, y ahor... !PERO¡ ¿QUE CARAJOS? ¿QUIEN FUE EL RECONTRACOÑISIMOESUPUTAMADRE QUE ME ROMPIÓ MI **TOJ-X98?**

Brown le empuja levemente el hombro a Maverick y este dice:

**Maverick**- eh... em... y... yo fui -decía mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Brown

**Toto**- a ¿si?, pues ahora vas a ver lo que es...

y otra vez un pony dorado baja del cielo interrumpiendo las palabras de el pony...

**Dios Yeiber**- ¡MUY BIEN, YA ME HICIERON ARRECHAR! ¡MIRA PEDAZO DE MIERDA, AQUÍ EL ÚNICO QUE PUEDE INSULTAR A MIS PERSONAJES SOY YO. CAPTAS?

**Toto**- ¡AQUÍ EL ÚNICO PEDAZO DE MIERDA ERES TU, ASÍ QUE SALTE DE MI PUTA CASA ANTES DE QUE TE ROMPA EL CULO¡

_**(atención, todo esto está planeado se omitirán las partes groseras de la escena, no se dirán las groserias ¡que ¡Ese! ¡PUTO CARA DE MIERDA...**_

**Argard**- aquí vamos de nuevo... ¡Vamonos chicos!, estos dos idiotas se quedarán peleando aquí...

Mientras iban caminando por la ciudad devastada, Argard tenía algo en el bolsillo que lo lastimaba, cuando revisó era una nota algo vieja que decía: _**(para Argard)**_, sacó la carta con su magia de su bolsillo preguntándose de quien será. Mientras que Brown, Maverick y Jenny se arriman hacia el tratando de ver que dice la carta, pero en lo que la saca, un changeling lo empuja causando que este suelte la carta mientras otros 6 changelings robóticos lo rodean, Argard se dispone a perseguir la carta mientras sus amigos _**(y hermana) **_se ponen a luchar contra ellos, sin percatarse de que un changeling lo perseguía por detrás, mientras que en el círculo de batalla hay un rotundo silencio hasta que Jenny se abalanza hasta el primer changeling cortándolo en dos mientras que Maverick disparaba, Brown decide pelear mano a mano con ellos, fue mala elección ya que ellos están hechos de metal. Mientras que Maverick disparaba no se dio cuenta de que un changeling lo tenia en la mira, este disparó y Maverick se agachó al estilo _**"Matrix" **_aprovechando para disparar hacia el enemigo de atrás, un changeling trata de escapar volando y Jenny lo persigue hasta alcanzarlo, este se da cuenta del ataque y voltea rápidamente para detener la espada de Jenny con su Casco mientras le daba una patada en el estómago a Jenny, y así aprovechar para uir _**(por que un robot trataría de uír?, fácil, porque al igual que todos nosotros, nos queremos salvar el pellejo) **_Brown sigue peleando con el mismo robot, _**(y está perdiendo) **_tuvo que venir Maverick a clavarle el hacha en la cabeza abriéndole el cráneo robótico. Le saca el hacha y se la lanza al changeling que huyó clavándosela en la espalda, este cae en picada y aterriza sobre una viga puntiaguda que atraviesa su torso dejándolo guindado en un edificio en ruinas.

Mientras tanto Argard todavía sigue corriendo detrás de la carta, solo que esta vez sabe que lo están siguiendo y trata de lanzar rocas y ramas hacia el enemigo, de tanto correr termina cayendo sobre un rio, traga agua y se da cuenta de que es agua dulce...

**Argard-** ¡entonces si hay agua dulce! Dice emocionado mientras es arrastrado por la corriente!

El enemigo se aleja _**(por cuestión de ser un robot) **_y Argard continua la búsqueda de la nota, logra verla atascada sobre un pedazo de tronco que también es arrastrado por el rio, mientras trata de nadar para llegar a ella, pero la corriente se hacia cada vez y cada vez más rápida.

**Argard**- ya casi... ya casi... la... ¡tengo!

Argard logra tomar la carta sin notar que a 2 metros hay una cascada de aproximadamente 20 metros

**Argard**- ¡que salao estoy!

Y cae por la cascada.

_**(Nota: salao en Venezuela significa que alguien tiene mala suerte)**_

Argard despierta recostado sobre la arena de una isla pequeña donde lo rodean Jenny, Maverick y Brown tratando de darle oxígeno...

**Jenny**- Argard?... Argard me escuchas? Si puedes oírme di algo...

Argard está despierto pero está inconsciente, así que Brown utiliza uno de sus "Métodos" para despertarlo...

Brown abre la boca de Argard y en lo que la tiene abierta le mete una tasa de agua salada y arena esperando a que este respondiera. Si responde, pero no como esperaba...

**Argard-**¡¿QUE MIERDA ES ESTO?!

**Brown-**es agua salada y arena

**Argard**- pues sabe muy bien...

Brown se queda mirando a Maverick y a Jenny con cara dudosa mientras pregunta:

**Brown**- este es el mar que digíste?

**Jenny**- pues parece que si, de seguro aquí podemos hacer el viaje en el tiempo...

**Maverick**- hey, hey, hey, hey, y quien dijo que haríamos un viaje en el tiempo?

**Jenny**- Maverick piénsalo, podemos regresar en el tiempo y matar a Chrysalis y destruir el espíritu de Mali y así acabar con todo esta guerra...

**Maverick**- Primero: el término "destruir" es cuando se refiere a cosas, y segundo: ¿como se mata a un espíritu?

**Jenny**- no lo se, pero lo averiguaremos, mientras hay que aprovechar que tenemos la oportunidad, verdad Ar... ¿estás comiendo arena?

**Argard**- mmm, jues ji, esja muy jabroja, mmm ¿juieren?

Los tres miran con cara de desprecio a Argard cerrando medio ojo y sacando la lengua...

**Brown**- bien! viajaré al pasado! que emocionante!...

**Jenny**- No Brown, tu te quedarás...

**Brown**- que? Por que?

**Jenny**- necesitamos a alguien que dirija Equdestriality mientras no estamos nosotros...

**Brown**- oh... entiendo... bien mi Reina... no la defraudaré. Diré que dio su vida para salvar Equdestriality...

Y sin ninguna palabra más que decir... sale volando hacia arriba de la montaña

**Maverick**- ¡ES HACIA EL OTRO LADO IMBÉCIL!

**Jenny**- muy bien, uno menos. A ver Maverick esa máquina._** (como funcionará) **_dice mentalmente.

De pronto una nota cae del cielo y esta dice: _**(para Argard)**_

**Jenny**- oye Argard, mira es la carta, a ver que dice?

Y en la carta se mostraban las instrucciones de una máquina parecida a un reloj de mesa, y atrás unas escrituras que dicen _**(hijo, estas son las instrucciones de una máquina del tiempo, que está escondida en el cuartel de New Ponyvillage, úsala en caso de que quieras enmendar un error que hayas cometido. Úsala sobre agua salada para volver al pasado, y su contrario para el futuro, una vez abierto en portal durará una hora para cerrarse, así q... (está muy borroso para leer)**_

**Maverick**- muy bien, en marcha, solo déjame configura... oh Argard deja de estar comiendo tierra por favor, das asco...

**Argard**- mmm, ok, vale, aslo funcionar Maverick...

Maverick presiona unos botones haciendo que se habra un portal en el agua mientras los tres ponys aventureros se preparan para el viaje...

**Argard**- y cuantos años regresaremos?

**Jenny**- 110 años

**Argard**- no me jodas... 110 años? No será como mucho?

**Jenny**- En ese año Chrysalis Atacó una Ciudad llamada "Manejattan" allí atacaron unas criaturas llamadas C-D, Y de tanto leer investigué su punto débil, luego de allí nos reuniremos con la Princesa Celéstia y atacaremos la base de los changelings. Mataremos a Chrysalis y Venceremos a Mali...

**Argard**- haces que todo suene muy fácil... y que haremos con el portal? La nota de mi padre dice que se mantendrá abierto 1 hora, y si alguien pasa?

**Maverick**- ¿y quien carajos sabe que estamos aquí? No pasará nada. Por cierto Argard, quería hacerte una pregunta: ¿por qué no tienes cutiemark?

**Argard**- no lo se, tengo casi toda mi vida investigando por que no tengo cutiemark, de seguro no sirvo para nada... - dice mirando hacia abajo-

**Jenny**- no te preocupes hermano, hallarás tu talento especial...

y los tres ponys pasan por el portal sin mirar atrás.

Un changeling estaba mirando todo lo que sucedía en el lugar, y voló en dirección a su cuartel llevando en su casco la cabeza de un pegaso marrón...

_**(en el castillo changeling)**_

un changeling llega cansado de un largo vuelo corriendo sin cesar hasta llegar a la cámara principal del castillo, allí sentada sobre un trono de raíces reposaba la líder suprema de los changelings...

**changeling**- su majestad tengo noticias sobre los Reyes de Equdestriality y un portal secreto.

Y riendo con voz macabra una voz que se escucha en la sala dice frotando los cascos:

**Yeisy**- mmm, dime más sobre ese portal...

Fin del capítulo 4

_**Nota: mañana voy a sacar una nueva historia llamada "Enjaulado", inspirada por los juegos: (mortal kombat) y (tekken), para los fanes de la acción y el horror.**_

_**Acuérdense de comentar, y espero satisfacerlos con el siguiente capítulo**_


	5. Un viaje en el tiempo

_**Capítulo 5: **_un viaje en el tiempo

Tras pasar en el portal, los tres ponys caminaban por una especie de túnel morado, donde se reflejaban sobre unos cuadros azules los momentos que ya habían sucedido...

Wow- dicen los tres a unisono mientras contemplaban las imágenes, Argard se detiene sobre una de ellas donde estaban el, su hermana y sus padres cenando aquella noche una sopa de margaritas.

**Maverick**- Argard, que no vienes?

**Argard**- adelántense, yo me quedaré aquí un rato...

**Maverick**- Bien, pero no tardes mucho...

**Argard**- no te preocupes, solo déjame recordar esto...

De pronto un alicornio dorado sale por una de las puertas del túnel _**(ya que estaba compuesto por muuuuuchas puertas donde cada una era un tiempo)**_, Argard al verlo solo voltea la cabeza en forma de fastidio al darse cuenta que era su estúpido dios...

**Dios Yeiber**- hola maricón... como has estado?

**Argard**- ¿por que me dices así? Ya deja de llamarme de esa manera...

**Dios Yeiber**- ¿que porqué te llamo así?, amigo... tu no has hecho nada... cuando atacaron el castillo: te quedaste en el pasadizo sin hacer nada, cuando llegaste al cuartel: ni hiciste el esfuerzo de salir a buscar a alguien, solo te quedaste sentado esperando, y cuando te atacaron los changelings: no te quedaste a pelear, solo corriste como un mariquita detrás de esa nota...

**Argard**- pero ¿no controlas todo lo que hago yo?

**Dios Yeiber**- no maricón, controlo todo lo que pasa en el mundo, más no controlo tus acciones ni las de los otros ponys, "aunque si la de los changelings je je"

**Argard**- muy bien, pero al menos nos podrías ayudar en el viaje?

**Dios Yeiber**- pues fijate que para eso vine... al salir del túnel yo no podré controlar nada, ya que no es mi mundo, es el mundo de un amigo mio...

**Argard**- ¿que? Y no podrías decirle a tu "amigo" que nos ayude el?

**Dios Yeiber**- Maricón... estas viajando en el pasado, eso ya pasó, no se puede cambiar... amenos que las acciones tuyas y de otros ponys los definan... vale maricón?

**Argard**- Bien. Pero ya déjame el maldito apodo, por qué no te buscas a alguien más a quien insultar?

**Dios Yeiber**- en primera: me gusta decirte maricón, y no quiero sacarte otro apodo como wuebón, pendejo, escuincle o cara de culo, y en segunda tu eres el único inútil a quien conozco, así que mejor que las cosas se queden como están...

**Dios Yeiber**- Bueno me voy, tengo que tragar algo de jalapeños...

Y yo desaparezco entrando por una de las puertas del túnel...

Argard, sigue caminando tratando de alcanzar a su amigo y a su hermana...

**Argard**- oigan... no lo se, pero creo que estaremos juntos en todo esto, así que mejor por que no nos colocamos un nombre de grupo?

**Maverick**- ¿que? Esas son mariconadas, para que?

**Argard**- No lo se, digo, después de que salvemos al mundo necesitaremos un nombre artístico digo yo...

**Jenny**- huy, huy, ya tengo uno: "Los tres mosqueteros"

Maverick y Argard miran a Jenny fijamente y dice Argard

**Argard**- Jenny, los tres mosqueteros los han usado miles de grupos, no queremos ser el mil uno verdad?

**Maverick**- ¿que tal? "Los Viajeros Del Tiempo"

**Argard**- mmm, na... ¿que tal? "Los Guerreros Del Fénix"

**Maverick**- me gusta...

**Jenny**- a mi también

**Argard**- Está decidido, nos llamaremos "Los Guerreros Del Fénix" _**(LGF) **_

Luego de poner fin a la conversación notan que una puerta en el suelo cubierta por una escotilla de submarino decía: "Año 2013"

Argard abre la escotilla a ver que hay detrás de la puerta y nota que en esta hay solo agua...

**Argard**- Muy bien... tenemos que nadar, inhalen hondo y aguanten la respiración... A las 1... a las 2... y alas 3...

_**(los tres saltan al agua)**_

Al caer al agua notan que en ella hay vida... ven peces y algas marinas, algo que no hay en su tiempo...

Se quedan parapléjicos, pero no hay tiempo de mirar, nadan hasta la superficie donde se encuentran con un bosque detrás de una ciudad, terminan en la orilla tomando aire de espaldas, no pasan ni 5 segundos cuando escuchan el rugido de algo... así que los _**(LGF) **_se dirigen hacia donde surgió el sonido.

El sonido los guía hasta una cueva donde habitaban 5 dragones adultos, estos solo estaban peleando por un trozo de rubí, así que Jenny se acerca a ellos lentamente mientras Maverick murmuraba a sus espaldas:

**Maverick**- ¿que acaso está loca? Los dragones no son amigables, la van a matar...

**Argard** _**(susurrando)**_- Jenny, Jenny, no te acerques, te harán daño... Jenny

y la alicornio seguía avanzando ignorando las advertencias de ellos...

**Dragón 1**- ¿QUIEN ERES? -pregunta el dragón levantándose y poniéndose en posición de ataque...

**Jenny**- Hola... em... soy Jenny, Reina de Equdestriality...

**Dragón 1**- no conocemos ese lugar... es de otro lado del mundo?

**Jenny**- em... si... si... de hecho... somos del otro lado del mundo... si... em...

**Dragón 1**- Bien, te creo, pero ¿que hace la Reina de Equeslotriayity en este lado del mundo? Si se puede saber...

**Jenny**- Pues hemos venido a hablar con la Princesa Celéstia, sabemos como derrotar a Chrysalis...

**Dragón 2**- La Princesa está en Equestria niña, te tomará unos días llegar allá. Es muy tarde,deberían dormir un rato, pues mañana no sabemos si recibiremos ataques de los changelings...

**Maverick**- A ustedes también los atacan los changelings?

**Dragón 3**- Si. Pero la guardia imperial trata de hacer algo al respecto, todos aquí luchamos por sobrevivir. Bueno, es hora de dormir, mañana les espera un largo viaje...

Y todos se disponen a dormir.

Mientras... como a unos 100 metros un grupo de 5 changelings estaban acampando... simplemente hablando de la guerra:

**Changeling 1**- Que bien... no hay nada para cenar. De seguro tu tienes algo verdad?

**Changeling 2**- No. Pero tengo algo que te interesará. Pero antes... oigan... oigan... están dormidos?

**Changeling 3, 4 y 5**- z

**Changeling 2**- Ok, Mira esto: _**(y le muestra un frasco lleno de un líquido verde florecente) **_

**Changeling 1**- y esto que es?

**Changeling 2**- esto es un suero que convierte casi cualquier cosa en uno de nosotros. Observa:

Y rega una gota de el suero en una flor haciendo que esta se torne negra con los pétalos brillantes y con unos huecos en el tallo.

**Changeling 2**- Este suero nos lo están escondiendo desde hace más de 30 años, no se de que está hecho, pero se que hay muy poco...

**Changeling 1**- de seguro se utilizará para llevar a cabo un plan para dominar el mundo, o en caso de emergencia. Pero no quiero enterarme de eso, solo quiero regresar al inframundo y domar un Yacu.

**Changeling 2**- Creo que tenemos que seguir el ejemplo de perezoso, yo como que mejor me tiro en el katre.

_**(katre: cama, lugar de descanso hecho de cualquier cosa)**_

Y todos se dispusieron a dormir...

Solo faltaban unas horas para que amaneciera, pero los LGF ya se habían ido, pero los demás seguian durmiendo.

Mientras dormían... un perro se acercaba sigiloso hacia los changelings tratando de no ser descubierto, pero una cosa brillante atrajo su atención y lo iso acercarse lentamente tomando el frasco que tenía el líquido, pero aunque trató de no hacer ruido no pudo evitar pisar una roca que sostenía el katre de un changeling, así que este al enterarse de la situación sale corriendo mientras que un changeling lo persigue atrás de el...

**Changeling 2**- ¡DEVUÉLVEME MI SUERO PEDAZO DE ANIMAL! ¡NO CORRAS TANTO!

Sin embargo el animal no se detenía hasta entra en una cueva donde habitaban 5 dragones que aun estaban dormidos... el perro, sin salida arroja el envase hacia donde estaban los dragones haciendo que les entrara al menos 1 gota de suero...

Los dragones empezaron a tener cambios físicos casi al instante... mientras el changeling observaba sin perder ningún detalle. Les empezaron a salir ojos brillantes, dos patas de más, una coraza muy dura y un color negro en la piel...

El changeling se quedó viendo la escena mientras una sonrisa salia de su boca...

**Changeling 2**: ¡a domar un dragón!...

_**(con los LGF)**_

Estaban cruzando un puente, tratando de entrar a la ciudad para recargar suministros, había una enorme puerta donde encima de ella había un cartel que decía "Bienvenidos a Manejattan". Pensaron que era una tranquila ciudad, pero vieron por una ruptura de un muro que rodeaba la ciudad, que 2 guardias estaban peleando con dos potrillios, Argard se queda viendo por la rendija mientras que Jenny y Maverick tocan la puerta...

_**(pum, pum, pum,)**_

**Jenny**- ¡HOLA! ¿HAY ALGUIEN?

Un guardia se asoma por una ventana y este les dice:

**Guardia**- Identificación por favor...

Maverick saca su medalla de Comandante y se la muestra al guardia...

**Maverick**- Yo soy el comandante de la guardia universal... y estos son mis soldados...

**Guardia**- si... claro... y so soy la Princesa Celéstia... no me vengas con tu medalla de juguete...

**Maverick**- No es de juguete imbécil es de verdad...

**Guardia**- oye, tu medalla dice que es del año 2122, y "que yo sepa" estamos en el 2013... así que ¡largo de aquí!

**Argard**- ¡Oigan chicos! apareció el padre de los chicos, y al parecer es el coronel de ellos. Ya se jodieron, pero que... ¿los dejó ir? Que pendejo... y luego me dice mi dios que yo soy el maricón...

**Maverick**- oye imbécil déjanos pasa...

De pronto un estruendo se escuchó en dirección hacia el mar, donde surgieron grandes olas que llegaban hasta el puente sacudiéndolo sin cesar, hasta que cuatro criaturas parecidas a los dragones que habían conocido en la cueva, solo que más bien, parecían unos changelings con una especie de castillo en su lomo, surgieron del agua en dirección a la ciudad...

**Argard**- ¡¿QUE MIERDA ES ESO?!

**Jenny**- No lo se, pero no nos quedaremos para averiguarlo...

**Argard**- ¿QUE? Y QUE PASARÁ CON ESTA GENTE?

**Maverick**- No lo se... no las podemos ayudar... No sabemos que son esas cosas...

De pronto una de esas criaturas entra en la ciudad comiéndose a todo el mundo, incluso se comió a los chicos que estaban peleando con los guardias...

**Guardias**- Bien... Bien... pasen! pero yo me voy de aquí...

Y sale corriendo al estilo "Anime"...

El guardia miedoso deja la puerta abierta dejando paso a todos los ponys que estaban dentro, ellos reaccionaron y salieron corriendo en dirección hacia el puente mientras unos 200 guardias luchaban con la criatura...

Los LGF son separados por la cantidad de ponys que sale del puente corriendo a toda velocidad.

**Argard**- ¡JENNY! ¡MAVERICK! ¿DONDE ESTÁN?

Pero el ruido de los ponys tampoco lo dejó escuchar...

Jenny ya había cruzado el puente "arrastrada por los otros ponys", Maverick estaba en mitad del puente pasando por la multitud, y Argard estaba al lado de la puerta de la ciudad, eran muchos ponys los que corrían, pero de pronto una quinta criatura apareció en el puente destruyéndolo y devorando a todos los ponys que cayeron al agua, entre ellos estaba Maverick, el cual solo creó con su magia un escudo alrededor de el, tomando a otros 4 ponys e incluyéndolos dentro del escudo, mientras los otros eran descuartizados por los dientes de la criatura...

**Jenny, Argard**- ¡MAVERICK! -gritan al unisono, Jenny con una lagrima en la mejilla...

**Argard**- ¡Te juro que te vengaré...! -dice mientras sostenía una espada de neón fuertemente con los cascos...

_**(Del otro lado del puente)**_

Jenny logra ver volando por los aires una especie de estrella fugaz, en dirección hacia la criatura que devoró a su amigo, era Argard que salió volando empuñando una espada, este la en la cabeza de la criatura atravesando una enorme coraza biológica y empujándolo hacia un bosque dejándolo tirado en el suelo sangrando, de pronto un changeling baja de la corona de la criatura, sosteniendo un mazo con intención de atacar a Argard,

Argard solo puede contener ira en su corazón, y de la rabia, Argard abanica a las patas traseras del changeling cortándoselas, y este cae al suelo desangrándose de un líquido verde...

**Changeling 2**- ¡Aahhhh! ¡Oye, espera... espera...!, ¡no me mates por favor...! ¡te diré lo que quieras! ¡por favor no me mates, te lo suplico!...

Argard coloca su espada en la cabeza del changeling sosteniéndola con su magia...

**Argard-** ...pues habla... ¿para quien trabajas?

**Changeling 2**- ¡Chrysalis¡ ¡Chrysalis!... - dice el changeling muy asustado...

**Argard**- ...donde se encuentra ubicada...

**Changeling 2**- ¡No lo se!

_**(Argard le corta una pata delantera)**_

**Changeling 2**- ¡Aahhhh! ¡Oye maldito! ¡Te dije que no lo se! ¡Aahh!

**Argard**- ...¿y como se crearon esas criaturas?...

**Changeling 2**- ...em... ...¿no lo se?... ... y eso que te importa maricón...

**Argard**- ¡Jamás me llames así! - y le clava la espada en la cabeza cortándosela por la mitad...

De pronto la gran criatura mueve su estómago y este explota llenando todo el alrededor de sangre...

Maverick sale junto a otros cuatro ponys algo mareados por el gran golpe, pero ninguno sufrió heridas mayores gracias al escudo de Maverick...

**Maverick**- Hola Argard, un gusto que estés vivo...

**Argard** _**(quitándose la sangre del cuerpo)**_- Hola Maverick, también me alegra que estés vivo, pero no podrías planear otra entrada dramática que no sea bañando todo el lugar de sangre?

**Maverick**- y que quieres que haga? Tu crees que es cómodo estar dentro del estómago de una criatura desconocida rodeado de sangre, órganos y partes de otros ponys?

**Pony rescatado**- Oye, muchas gracias por habernos salvado...

**Maverick**- y como se llaman ustedes?

**Pony rescatado**- Yo soy Will y el es Bumer...

**Ponys rescatados**- Y to me llamo Thara- Yo me llamo Flash, Y soy uno de los encargados de la guardia imperial...

**Maverick**- wow, la guardia imperial? Yo soy el jefe de la guardia universal...

**Flash**- y ¿que mierda es eso?...

**Thara**- ¡hola soy Thara! Le dice a Argard...

**Argard**- hola Thara, mi nombre es Argard...

**Thara**- y esa armadura? Es muy extraña...

**Argard**- es la armadura de los reyes en mi ciudad...

**Thara**- eres un rey? Perdón, mis disculpas milord.

**Argard**- no hace falta... solo trátame como a un pony normal, vale?

**Thara**- ok, pero tenemos que dirigirnos a Canterloth, a hablar con la princesa de lo que pasó.

**Maverick**- Muy bien, pero comencemos a movernos o se nos hará tarde, tenemos que rodear la ciudad, esas criaturas no nos dejarán pasar, pero no se le puede decir a alguien por miocro? _**(el teléfono del futuro) **_digo... em... teléfono?

**Flash**- Yo tengo, le diré a un guardia que le diga a la princesa...

Flash llama al guardia, le alerta, y al finalizar la llamada avisó que tendría que llegar volando rápidamente a Canterloth y se marchó...

Solo quedaron Will Bumer, Thara, Maverick y Argard caminando en el bosque, caminan y caminan, hasta darle la vuelta a la ciudad in ser descubiertos, hasta que muchos changelings salen del agua _**(provenientes del año 2122) **_en cantidades de hasta 3000, la mayoría de ellas murieron por que eran mitad changeling mitad robot, y en el agua... pues hechan el chispaso.

Eran dirigidos por nada más, y nada menos que Yeisy. La líder changeling del 2122.

**Yeisy**- ¡Muy bien, miserables cucarachas, busquen a Argard y a Jenny y traiganmelos! Yo iré a hablar con mi abuela... _**(risa macabra)**_

**Argard**- corran, corran, rápido, tenemos que dirigirnos a...

Argard cae en una trampa que lo ata de patas...

**Maverick**- Argard...

**Argard**- ¡Corre! Yo saldré de aquí... me las arreglaré solo...

Fin del capítulo 5

**Nota: lean el finc de mi amigo "the raimbow son" para que entiendan un poco más lo que sucede... Trataré de dejarles un capítulo por día, pero si no puedo es por que tuve una emergencia . Mañana les dejo el siguiente capítulo...**

**Posdata: En Venezuela ya es navidad, y no escribiré del 24 al 31 de diciembre. por el feliz año y eso, los venezolanos que estén leyendo lo saben. pero para enero les traeré unos capítulos más...**


	6. Bienvenidos a Ponyville

**Nota: **este capitulo es muy largo, así que tengan un poco de paciencia, ya que para compensar el tiempo perdido les dejo este capítulo. Recuerden comentar acerca de cualquier cosa que tengan en mente... Me harían muy feliz que me recomendaran...

Y sin más que decir, prosigo con la historia.

**Capítulo 6: **Bienvenidos a Ponyville.

Argard queda atrapado en algo que parece ser una trampa para osos, y este trata de liberarse, se bambolea de un lado a otro tratando de zafarse... resulta un poco inútil, ya que entre más se movía más se apretaba a si mismo.

Pasan unos minutos tratando de liberarse mientras un templario se acercaba para analizar la zona. Este en lo que lo ve solo observaba lo que hacia mientras se burlaba en silencio. Así que este se acerca, y lo duerme con un hechizo.

**Templario**- ¡Emperatriz Yeisy!, capturé un pony que estaba atrapado en un trampa silvestre. ¿que hago con el?

Argard logra levantar el párpado derecho de su ojo, logrando ver así a la Changeling Yeisy. Su enemiga desde que nació...

Yeisy se da la vuelta, y al ver la cara del pony esta se arrodilla aplicando un hechizo para despertarlo...

Argard despierta todo mareado mirando hacia todos lados buscando alguna señal de su amigo... pero lo único que logra ver a su alrededor son changelings y templarios mirándolo por doquier...

Después de tener un poco de energía... se levanta con cara dudosa ya que su enemiga de toda la vida estaba arrodillada frente a el...

**Yeisy**- Su majestad... que gusto verlo. Pensé que estaba muerto... pero al fin la profecía se ha cumplido y nos apoderaremos de todo...

Argard no puede entender la situación así que decide alejarse unos pasos mientras miraba a todos...

_**(No lo entiendo... desde que nací Yeisy a matado a todos y yo me he pasado la vida tratando de encontrarla y matarla, y ahora que estoy frente a ella me alaga como a un dios?)**_- Dice Argard mentalmente

De pronto notan que unos 5000 guardias entran por el puente destruido congelando el lago para atravesarlo...

**Yeisy**- ¡ATENCIÓN! Que todos los changelings y templarios se coloquen en posición de batalla... Hay que proteger a Lord Gard...

Argard, aún más confundido se pregunta por que su enemiga lo llama Lord Gard

¿Quien es ense tipo?- dice Argard repetitivamente – Estoy seguro de haber escuchado ese nombre alguna vez...

Nada podía asegurarlo, así que este sale volando del lugar lo más rápido que puede...

**Yeisy**- Majestad, no se valla, tenemos una guerra que librar... No puedo permitir que se valla. ¡CHANGELINGS! ¡VALLAN DETRÁS DE EL! -grita Yeisy ignorando a los guardias que congelaban el rio.

Todos los changelings fueron atrás de el y solo se quedaron los templarios protegiendo a Yeisy, eran como unos 4. Yeisy, sola y con solo 4 templarios, se dispone a alejarse del lugar con intenciones de buscar a su abuela Chrysalis...

**Mientras con Argard...**

Argard volaba a toda velocidad huyendo del enjambre de changelings mientras atravesaba un bosque, de pronto, su armadura empieza a brillar inimaginablemente, hasta que deja de alumbrar, y este al darse la vuelta para ver su lomo tenia otra armadura mucho mejor que la que tenia, ahora estaba equipada con un "Jet pack" _**(una mochila cohete) **_sus alas eran rodeadas por una fina hojilla que de daba la vuelta a su hueso, tenia una especie de armadura especial en los cascos, su casco _**(cabeza) **_ahora lo cubría con un cristal al estilo **"****Halo"** y en el espacio de su cutiemark había una especie de arma láser o algo así, _**(pueden imaginarse lo que quieran con las características que les dí) **_y el color de su armadura cian se tornó a un morado negro. _**(claro, con todos los detalles del futuro. Neón, tribales, etc) **_Argard aprovechó la oportunidad y probó a ver que hacían esas armas, y ellas empezaron a disparar en reversa a los changelings más cercanos, sus balas eran algo parecidas a las bengalas, y estas se movian persiguiendo a su oponente. Argard ve las navajas que le aparecieron en sus alas y se sujeta de un árbol para dar la vuelta y quedar de último en la fila,y con su **Jet Pack **tomó velocidad y embistió a los changelings cortándolos a casi todos por la mitad, los que quedaron solo quedaron horrorizados y se devolvieron, Argard mira hacia atrás solo para ver la expresión de los changelings cobardes, este suelta unas carcajadas y por no mirar por donde iva, choca con un árbol dejándolo pasmado al estilo "Tom y Jerry", luego cae y se tropieza con casi todas las ramas del árbol, cae al suelo y se clava unas cuantas espinas de rosas, y como si no fuera nada, una rama le cae en sima dándole en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente y rompiéndole el casco.

**Mientras... con Jenny...**

Logra llegar a la ciudad de Canterloth donde trata de buscar alguna información de su hermano, pero solo logra escuchar sobre el ataque de Manejattan. Vuela de aquí a allá hasta que pasa sobre una de las ventanas de un castillo donde se decía que ya se había enviado un equipo de recuperación de Manejattan. Esto tranquilizó un poco más a Jenny, ya que sabia que su hermano era astuto y no se dejaría atrapar así como así, aunque aún estaba angustiada porque el era torpe, distraído, salao, inquieto... ¿quieren que siga?

Luego, va volando dando vueltas pensando en lo que podría pasar, hasta que una pegaso color cian con la melena de arco iris, choca con ella empujándola hacia el castillo, chocando con la pared externa...

**Jenny**- ¡Oye! Que te pasa amiga, estas siega o que?

**Pegaso**- Ops! Lo siento, disculpa por haberte empujado -dice riéndose ella misma.

**Jenny**- ¿Y a que viene tanta prisa? - dice Jenny mientras se separaba de la pared...

-Pues tengo que ir a Ponyville, lo más rápido posible, tengo que enviarle una carta a mi hijo...

-Y ¿Tanto apuro por una carta?

La pegaso arrincona a Jenny de nuevo hacia la pared del castillo acorralándola y diciéndole muy cerca a la cara muy seria:

**Pegaso**- ¡Oye, amiga! ¡si yo quiero enviar esta carta ahora mismo, la enviaré ahora mismo, no sabes que es tener un hijo en guerra mientras que tratas de hacer lo posible para contactarte con el...!

**Jenny**- ¡pues si lo se, pero no es mi hijo es mi hermano! – Dice la pony con tono amenazador...

De pronto un enjambre de aves choca con las ponys mientras que otra pony amarilla con melena y cola rosa pálido volaba atrás de ellos...

**Pegaso**- ¡OIGAN!... perdón... oigan... avecillas, vuelvan, no se vallan...

**Pegaso**- y eso que fue Fluttershy?

**Fluttershy**- Oh, esos eran los petirrojos que estaba buscando para la fiesta de bienvenida de Lighting, siento que no haya podido capturarlos Raimbow Dash. - Dice la pegaso con un tono muy bajo de voz...

**Raimbow**- Ah, no te preocupes, además... que harán pájaros dentro de la casa?

**Fluttershy**- Mm, es cierto... no lo había pensado... -Fluttershy se queda viendo a la pony desconocida, y esta solo esconde su cara entre su melena, y retrocede unos cuantos centímetros...

-Oye! -Dice Jenny a la pegaso amarilla- No habrás visto por ahí a un alicornio blanco con la crin de dos tonos de azul, y una armadura extraña?

Fluttershy se esconde un poco más en su melena, y esta en un tono muy, muy bajo responde:

-Em... s... si...

-¡En serio!?- dice muy emocionada Jenny

**Fluttershy**- S... si... em... los... animalitos en el bosque recogieron a un pony así...- dice ocultando su cara entera.

**Jenny**- ¡Genial!... Oh... Gracias a la diosa...

_**(En el cielo)**_

**Dios Yeiber**- ¿Cual diosa? Que yo sepa, los únicos dioses aquí somos Martí y yo, que carajos se creen...

**El Martí**- Ah, déjalos, no harán nada extraño, de todos modos esto ya pasó...

**Dios Yeiber**- Bien, pero otro día la joderé.

**El Martí**- Bueno pero shh! Calla que quiero ver lo que pasa...

_**(En Canterloth)**_

**Jenny**- Oye disculpa eh... Fluttershy? Me podrías guiar hasta donde está ese pony?

**Fluttershy**- Eh... claro, pero quien eres?

**Jenny**- Soy Jenny, mucho gusto...

Jenny estira la pata esperando a que Fluttershy haga lo mismo, pero esta al ver su pata solo retrocedió gritando...

**Fluttershy**- Ahhhhh!, eso... es sangre? Estás herida? Necesitas un hospital?

**Raimbow**- Calmate Fluttershy! Solo es un rasguño...

**Fluttershy**- No no no no no, no solo es un rasguño, ven... te curaré en mi casa...

Y las dos se disponen a ir a su árbol mientras que Raimbow se dirige a la estación de correos...

_**(¿Y en donde carajos está Maverick?) (Pues a eso vamos...)**_

**Ponyville, 4:32 pm.**

Maverick se despierta recostado sobre una cama de paja donde el entorno estaba pintado de rojo con muchas tachaduras de madera, nota que el lugar es un tanto pequeño, y se dispone a salir de la habitación, abre la puerta y al frente se encuentra un pasillo no muy largo, como unos 2 metros, en el habían unas ventanas donde se podía apreciar el hermoso paisaje. Estaba rodeado de cultivos y vacas comiendo pasto, se queda unos segundos viendo el paisaje y luego termina de recorrer el pasillo. Después de pasar el pasillo nota que termina en la cocina, donde una pony naranja claro con crin amarilla que estaba cocinando un caldo en una hoya muy grande donde un olor delicioso invadía el lugar. Esta pony invita al pony desconocido mientras presta atención a la cocina...

**Pony**- ¡Ah, ya has despertado!, me alegra que mi prima te haya traído aquí...- decía cargando una caja con zanahorias cubriéndole la cara...

Maverick procede a sentarse, y en lo que se sienta

un dolor en su cabeza produce que se lleve el casco hasta ella, donde nota que su cuerno está envuelto con unas vendas de gasa...

-¿Que tengo en mi cuero? - dice Maverick preocupado mientras se sobaba la cabeza...

**Pony**- Ah, pues mi prima Thara me dijo que corrieron en la dirección que les dijiste y pasaron por un bosque en el que habían muchos árboles, donde te diste un golpe en la cabeza, a causa de eso Will y Bumer tuvieron que cargarte hasta aquí... - decía mientras volteaba la cabeza hasta el fogón

**Maverick**- Pero ¿quien eres?

-Pues mi nombre es Applejack – Dice dándose la vuelta mirando fijamente a Maverick - ¿Y tu quien eres?

Maverick solo se queda viendo a la pony envelado, viendo estrellitas y lucecitas estilo ánime detrás de ella. Con ojos como platos y la boca abierta saliéndole una gota de saliva...

**Maverick**- h... hola soy... ma... ma... ma... a...

**Applejack**- je je... tranquilizate amigo... se que fue un viaje muy largo y agitado pero tienes que relajarte, ya... dime tu nombre...

**Maverick**- ma... ma... ma...

**Applejack** _**(Mentalmente)-**_Hay, de seguro este pony debió tener varios problemas mentales... de seguro la comida ayudará...

Applejack procede a servirle la sopa a al pony "Enfermo" un poco preocupada por el comportamiento de el...

Por otra parte, Maverick seguía en su trance imaginando "cosas" al estilo flashback, _**(Ustedes comprenden... solos en la playa, con unas copas... y todo eso)**_ sin darse cuenta de que la pony anaranjada le había servido un caldo, sin embargo este pony seguía repitiendo como un idiota "Ma... ma... ma... ma..."

De pronto una pony rosada entra por la puerta de la casa formando un disparate, saltando y gritando...

**Pinkie Pie**- ¡APPLEJACK!, ¡APPLEJACK! ¡TE TENGO MALAS NOTICIAS! ¡LIGHTING NO VENDRÁ! ¡HAY... QUE MALO...! ¡¿HICE ALGO MALO?! ¡¿FUERON LAS MALTEADAS?! ¡SABÍA QUE TENÍAN POCA AZÚCAR!- decía la pony rosa corriendo por todos lados...

**Applejack**- ¡Tranquila Pinkie! Cálmate, ya yo lo sabía...

**Pinkie Pie**- a ¿si?. Bueno era para avisarte, si quieres ven al Sugarcube corner, tenemos un pastel para...

-Ma... ma... ma...- dice una voz interrumpiéndola...

Pinkie se queda mirando al pony mientras repetía muuuuchas veces las mismas _**(Ma-riconadas ja ja...)**_

**Pinkie Pie**- jmm... que pony tan extraño...

**Maverick**- Ma... ma... ma...

**Pinkie Pie**- ...ndarina

**Maverick**- Ma...

**Pinkie Pie**- ...ndado

**Maverick**- Ma...

**Pinkie Pie**- ...ñana ji ji ji...

**Applejack**- Ya déjalo Pinkie... hay que llevarlo a un hospital... ya lleva así 5 minutos...

**Pinkie Pie**- ¡Oki doki!

Y ambas llevan al pony junto a Big Macintosh _**(si así se escribe...) **_para ayudarlas a cargarlo...

_**(Atención: aunque ustedes no lo crean ya se han leído 40 páginas de mi historia, ustedes si que le echan bolas... y eso que van por el capítulo 6, ... así que 40 por 4... ... es igual a... !ah¡ a la mierda... sigan leyendo, después les digo...)**_

_**(Mientras tanto... en el Hospital de Ponyville...)**_

**Jenny**- ¡DOCTOR! DOCTOR! ¡AYUDA... MI HERMANO ESTÁ MAL HERIDO...! -Decía mientras Fluttershy ayudaba a cargarlo entrando dramáticamente por la puerta...

**Doctor**- Rápido... tráiganlo por aquí...

**Jenny** _**(Enojada al estilo anime con enfoque a su cara)-**_¡COMO QUE TRÁIGANLO AQUÍ?! ¡DENOS UN CASCO...! ¡LO LLEVAMOS CARGANDO DESDE QUE SALIMOS DE LO MÁS PROFUNDO DEL BOSQUE, Y AHORA NOS DICE QUE LO TRAIGAMOS HASTA ALLÁ?! ¡NO SEA TAN INÚTIL Y AYÚDENOS...!

El doctor se queda viendo a la pony regañona un poco asustado y aturdido por los gritos...

**Doctor**- L.. lo siento... déjenme ayudarlas...

**Fluttershy** _**(con voz baja "como siempre")-**_ Em... oye, Jenny...

**Jenny**- ¡QUE! - Dice gritando a los cuatro vientos mientras tiene la cara que le echa humo...

**Fluttershy**- creo... que... deberías de calmarte un poco... el... está bien... - Dice agachándose y mirando a Jenny un poco asustada...

**Jenny**- tienes razón... _**(inhala, y exhala) **_

**Doctor**- Lo llevaremos a emergencias, quédense aquí... - y lo llevan junto a otros doctores a una habitación lejana.

Las ponys se quedan sentadas en el pasillo esperando en silencio hasta que Fluttershy hace una pregunta a la pony rosa...

**Fluttershy**- Em... disculpa... creo que... ¿no eres de por aquí o si?

**Jenny**- Pues no, soy de... eh... ¡Coria! - dice mordiéndose los labios con unas gotas de sudor en la cara...

**Fluttershy**- Oh... y ¿que haces por estos lados?

**Jenny**- Em... es... toy de vacaciones?

**Fluttershy**- ¿En Ponyville?

**Jenny**- Em... ¡si! Pues tengo... em... parientes aquí...

**Fluttershy**- ¿a si?, ¿y quienes so...

-¡ATENCIÓN! ¿ABRAN PASO! ¡HAY UN ENFERMO DE MA-MAMITIS! -Grita una pony rosada que entra de soplón en el hospital...

**Guardia**- ¡Oigan! ¿dejen de golpear la puerta... el presupuesto es muy poco para compar una nueva...!

**Pinkie Pie**- ops... lo siento... - dice callándose la boca a si misma...

**Fluttershy**- ¡Pinkie!

**Pinkie Pie**- ¡Fluttershy!

**Applejack**- ¡Pinkie!

**Jenny**- ¡Fluttershy!

**Fluttershy**- ¡Jenny!

**Maverick**- Ma...

**Jenny**- ¡Maverick!

**Applejack**- ¿Maverick?

**Pinkie Pie**- ¿Quien?

**Guardia**- ¡Ya cállense! ¡me duele la cabeza! ¿podrían decir un nombre a la vez? - Dice el guardia gritando a las ponys - ¡Gracias!

**Applejack**- ...Hola Fluttershy ¿que haces aquí?

**Jenny**- ¡Maverick! ¿Donde estabas?, me alegra verte...

**Maverick**- Ma... ma... ma...

**Jenny**- Ah... Maverick... no te comportes como un idiota...

**Maverick**- Ma... ma... ma...

**Jenny**- Maverick, ya no es broma... ya responde...

**Maverick**- Ma... ma... ma...

**Applejack**- Creo que está mal... lleva así todo el día...

**Jenny**- a ver... leí en un libro que los colapsos mentales son ocasionados por grandes emociones...

**Maverick**- Ma... ma... ma...

**Fluttershy**- ¿Y se puede arreglar?

**Jenny**- había una cura, pero dudo acordarme...

**Maverick**- Ma... ma... ma...

**Jenny**- Creo que la flor...

**Maverick**- Ma... ma... ma...

**Jenny**- De azuleja mezclada con ámbar...

**Maverick**-. Ma... ma... ma...

**Jenny**- Y un poco de...

**Maverick**- Ma... ma... ma...

**Jenny**- ¡AH, YA CALLATE, NO ME DEJAS PENSAR! _**(Le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo deja pasmado en el piso)**_

**Applejack**- ¡Tranquila, no hay que recurrir a la violencia! - decía mientras le ponía un casco en el hombro

**Jenny**- ¡NO! ¡ESTE IMBÉCIL ME ESTÁ DISTRAYENDO DE LA CURA QUE LE ESTOY BUSCANDO!

**Fluttershy**- Oye... en serio tienes problemas de conducta...

**Pinkie** Pie- ¿Por que lo dices?

**Fluttershy**- Ah... es una larga historia...

De pronto una voz que proviene del suelo impacta a las ponys que están en la habitación.

**Maverick**- Ma... ma... ma... ¡Maldita sea! - dice Maverick en el suelo sobándose la cabeza, con el vendaje en el cuerno.

**Jenny**- Oh... al fin has despertado – Dice abrazando a Maverick.

**Applejack**- Oye Fluttershy, y esta pony ¿quien es?

**Fluttershy**- Ella es Jenny, es una pony extranjera que vino de vacaciones a Ponyville.

**Applejack**- ¿y por que vendría a Ponyville?

**Fluttershy**- dijo que vino para visitar a su familia, no le creí, pero creo que ahora si...

**Applejack**- Pero si este unicornio viene de Manejattan...

**Fluttershy**- mmm... eso no tiene mucho sentido...

**Jenny**- Fluttershy, te presento a Maverick...

**Applejack**- Ah... Maverick, eso es lo que trataba de decir...

**Fluttershy**- Es un placer, Jenny, te presento a Applejack y a Pinkie Pie.

**Jenny**- Encantada, y vinieron aquí a traer a este pedazo de inútil?

**Pinkie** Pie- Pueeees... supongo, digo supenemos... ¡hay ya se me olvido! ¿para que vinimos Applejack?

_**(Applejck le cuenta todo)**_

**Applejack**- y... Jenny... Que haces tu y Fluttershy aquí?

**Jenny**- Pues vinimos a traer a mi hermano...

**Maverick**- ¿Argard sigue vivo?

**Jenny**- ¿como que si sigue vivo? - Dice en tono amenazador... - En fin... Ya debieron de haber salido... Si le aplicaron el **TSJU Unlimited Operacional Healt**...

¿El que? - Dijeron Pinkie, Applejack, Fluttershy, e incluso el guardia de seguridad al unisono...

**Jenny** _**(Jenny, recuerda que estás en el pasado, las operaciones no son tan rápidas como en Equdestriality) – **_Em... no, nada, es un... ...una venda extra especial que ayuda a sanar más rápido... - Dice dando una falsa sonrisa con unas gotas de sudor en la cara...

Maverick- Bien... de seguro tardará un buen rato, mejor sentémonos...

Todos se sientan en los puestos del pasillo esperando a que Argard salga... Applejack se sentó al lado de Maverick y este se sonrojó en lo que vió a la pony...

**Applejack**- Je je je... bueno, ahora se tu nombre... pero aún no quisiste comer, quieres venir por algo?

**Maverick**- Em... s... si... ¿por que no...?

Y ambos caminan hasta la cafetería donde comen un rico emparedado de manzana, mientras los demás se quedan esperando en el pasillo murmurando sobre los dos ponys...

_**(Mientras tanto... en el cuartel de los changeling...)**_

Yeisy junto a sus tropas estaban llegando al castillo de Chrysalis donde los changelings ordinarios se quedan parapléjicos al ver las complicadas armaduras de los templarios adornadas con incrustaciones de diamante como escudo, Yeisy se queda viendo la enorme puerta del castillo inhalando profundamente, y en cuanto tuvo toda la confianza suficiente empujó la puerta dramáticamente causando que todos los changelings ordinarios que estaban adentro quedaran aturdidos, cuatro templarios acompañaban a Yeisy en su recorrido de una larga sala con un camino trazado en piedra, donde al final de el una Changeling de mayor tamaño sentada sobre un trono de piedra decorado con raíces y espinas rojas.

**Chrysalis**- ¿Quien osa molestar mi descanso?

**Changeling** **guardia**- Reina Chrysalis, son unos intrusos que al parecer son de nuestra raza, pero no los conocemos...

**Chrysalis**- ¿Y por qué los dejaron pasar?

**Changeling** **guardia**- Majestad, es que... son de nuestra raza y...

-¡SILENCIO! - Dice Chrysalis haciendo vibrar el suelo... - No podemos confiar en nadie...

**Yeisy**- pero... abuela...

**Chrysalis**- ¿Como me dijiste?

**Yeisy**- Abuela soy yo... Yeisy, tu nieta...

**Chrysalis**- Yo no tengo una nieta... ni siquiera tengo hija...

**Yeisy**- Claro que si... provengo del futuro, y tu hija, osea mi madre se llama Gily...

**Chrysalis**- Pero... como?

_**(Yeisy le cuenta la historia)**_

**Chrysalis**- Entonces... el Emperador Lord Gard sigue vivo...

**Yeisy**- Si... pero creo que no nos recuerda, yo me encargaré de eso... pero tu y yo podemos dominar el mundo... _**(Suena algo estúpido ¿no?) **_Con tus grandes cantidades de changelings y mis fuertes templarios podemos hacer cualquier cosa.

_**(Nota: si no saben que es un templario: solo busquen en internet "Star Craft 2- Altos Templarios"**_

_**busquen en imágenes google y ahí les saldrá una imagen alusiva de los "Prottos High Templar")**_

Ambas se quedan dando una sonrisa macabra mientras los templarios y changelings atrás se quejaban de su nueva compañía...

_**(En Ponyville)**_

_Los _**(LGF) **_estaban todos en el hospital mientras seguían esperando la llegada de Argard, de pronto la puerta del consultorio se abre en la cual sale un doctor con cara de preocupación..._

_**Jenny**__- ¡DOCTOR! ¡¿MI HERMANO ESTÁ BIEN?! ¡¿SUFRIÓ ALGO GRAVE?! ¡¿TENGO QUE DONAR UN RIÑÓN?! -Dice Jenny agitando al doctor con sus cascos..._

_Y el doctor un poco mareado trata de describir lo que la había sucedido al pony..._

_**Doctor**_**(**_**con los ojos dándole vueltas)-**_ em... tranquilas chicas y... chico... solo sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, pero...

**Jenny**- ¡PERO ¿QUE?!

**Doctor**- em... no se como decírtelo, pero... al chico... se le rompió... em... su... cuerno...

¡¿**QUE**?! - Gritan todos en la sala...

**Jenny**- ¡¿Y COMO SE LE ROMPIÓ SU CUERNO?!

**Doctor**- pues... el cuerno es parte del hueso... así que un golpe muy fuerte que genera presión causa que...

**Jenny**- ¡Si, si, si, si...! ¿Y se puede solucionar? ¿una operación, o algo?

**Doctor**- Me temo que no... tratamos de hacer una operación pero solo logramos agravar la situación...

**Jenny**- ¿COMO QUE AGRAVAR? ¿QUE LE HICIERON A MI HERMANO?

**Doctor**- Pues tuvimos un problema ya que al caerse quedó a descubierto una vena gruesa que tuvimos que tapar, aunque que tuvimos una hemorragia y tuvimos que amputar...

**Jenny**- OSEA, QUE MI HERMANO ¿ES UN ALICORNIO, SIN CUERNO?

Applejack- ¡¿UN ALICORNIO MACHO?! Eso ya es muy extraño... ¿No Fluttershy?

Maverick- ¿A que te refieres?

Applejack- pues aquí en ponyville solo se ha presentado un caso de ello... sabes?

Jenny- ¿Como así? No entiendo nada...

Pinkie Pie- ¡Huy! ¡Huy! ¡Yo le digo! - Dice la pony rosada saltando a sus alrededores...

Fluttershy- Verás em... ¿Maverick? Una amiga de nosotros tuvo unos gemelos alicornios machos, y... la princesa Celéstia quiso asesinarlos en cuanto nacieron, según una ley que había dicho su abuela...

Jenny, Maverick- ¿QUE?

Applejack- Tranquilos chicos... eso pasó hace mucho... tu hermano no morirá... Ya los chicos son grandes...

Jenny- Doctor... Podemos ver a mi hermano?

Doctor- Seguro... pero no tarden mucho...

Todos se dirigen hacia la habitación donde estaba Argard, y al entrar vieron a un alicornio _**(Sin cuerno) **_Que estaba arropado y conectado a unas máquinas que titilaban sonidos extraños, Argard estaba dormido, _**(Aun) **_con un vendaje blanco en su cabeza...

Jenny- ¡DESPIERTA IMBÉCIL DESPIERTA! - Dice Jenny agitano a Argard al estilo Anime.

Argard despierta todo mareado tratando de ver a sus alrededores... Pero lo único que vé son 3 ponys desconocidas junto a Jenny y a Maverick...

Argard- ¿Que pasó? ¿donde estoy? ¿quienes son ellas? ¿por que estoy aquí?

Maverick- Oh Argard, deja de hacer preguntas tan estúpidas y levantate de esa cama, recuerda que tenemos que buscar a Celéstia...

Applejack- Y para ¿que corrales necesitan ver a la princesa?

Argard- Que alguien me explique ¿quienes son estas ponys?

Pinkie Pie- ¡Que bien...! ¡Les haré una fiesta de bienvenida!

Y todo el mundo _**(En la sala) **_Empezaron a hacerse preguntas sin dejar de hablar... Maverick estaba que explotaba... era claustrofóbico y pues... no toleraba los ruidos_**(y entonces como carajos puede soportar los ruidos de las balas en la guerra?)**_

-¡YA CÁLLENSE TODO EL MUNDOOOOOO...! - Dice Maverick dejando un eco en la habitación y agrietando los cristales de las ventanas

Maverick _**(Gritando)-**_ ¡MUY BIEN! ¡AHORA SI ME VAN A ESCUCHAR! ¡ARGARD! ¡LEVANTATE DE ESA CAMA QUE TE CORTARON EL CUERNO NO LAS PATAS...! ¡JENNY! ¡NO DIGAS NADA DE TU YA SABES QUE! ¡ARGARD! ¡TU IGUAL! ¡Y YO! ¡¿POR QUE COÑO ACCEDÍ A ESTE PLAN?!

Todos en la sala se quedaron agachados cabeza abajo, _**(Salvo Argard, "obvio")**_, Applejack, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie estaban muy confundidad por el comportamiento del pony gris...

_**(Nota del autor: olvidé decir que Maverick es un unicornio gris con crin y cola negra y su cutiemark era en águila negra. Mil disculpas, mil perdones y ojalá me caiga toda la mierda del mundo. Prosigo...)**_

Applejack- pe... pero... ¿por que quieren ver a la princesa?

Jenny- oye Applejuck eso no te interesa – dice poniendo una mirada fría...

Maverick- Oye, Jenny, no le hables así – Dice poniéndole un caso en el hombro a Applejack y esta se sonrojaba un poco...

Argard- Muy bien Maverick haremos lo que... ¡MI CUERNO! ¡¿DONDE ESTÁ MI CUERO?!

¡¿QUE ME HICISTE MAVERICK?! - Dice sosteniendo a Maverick con un casco y con el otro casi le daba un golpe en la cara cuando fue interrumpido por una doctora que iba pasando...

Redhearth- Paciente número 436...

Argard mira en su pecho y nota que hay una etiqueta que dice "436" - Si, soy yo...

Redheart- el doctor lo ha dado de alta, por favor retírese...

-¿QUE? -Dicen todos en la sala...

Applejack- pero es muy pronto para un caso tan importante...

Redheart- No lo se señorita, yo solo hago lo que me dicen...

Y todos salen del hospital muy dudosos por la orden del doctor, al salir 6 guardias estaban esperando afuera los cuales capturaron a los LGF metiéndolos en una cabina creada por su magia.

Applejack- ¿Pero que pasa? ¡Déjenlos libres...!

Guardia 1- La princesa Celéstia ha ordenado que los capturemos, por favor aléjense, es peligroso...

Fluttershy- No señor... no son peligrosos son amables y...

-¡A CALLAR! -Dice el guardia empujando a Fluttershy mientras volaba con la caja hacia la ciudad de Canterloth.

Fluttershy- ¡OIGAN!

Pinkie Pie- Ohh significa que no habrá fiesta de bienvenida? - Al finalizar de decir esto recibe un golpe por detrás de la cabeza que la deja ardida...

Applejack- Ya calla Pinkie, con esos ponys sucede algo extraño...

_**(En Canterloth)**_

La princesa Celéstia junto a Twilight estaban sentadas en sus tronos firmando unos papeles de aprobación de... em... Ah... de cualquier mierda...

De pronto entra un guardia fatigado que dice dando una reverencia...

Guardia- Sus majestades, mil disculpas por interrumpirlas, pero hemos capturado a la amenaza...

Celéstia _**(Muy preocupada)-**_¿Lord Gard?

Guardia- Em... si... su majestad... pero lo tenemos controlado, viene acompañado de dos ponys más...

Celéstia- Hágalos pasar...

Twilight- ¿Quien es Lord Gard princesa?

Celéstia _**(Preocupada)- **_Es un demonio... - dice mientras los ojos se le ponen cada vez más pequeños...

_**(Se abre la puerta de golpe)**_

Argard- ¡SUELTEN A MI HERMANA RECONTRACOÑISIMOSDESUPUTAMADRE! -Dice tratando de zafarse...

Celéstia- Twilight, avisa a el reino...

Twilight- seguro... escribiré una carta... - Claro, impresionada por la enorme grosería que le dijo a los guardias

Jenny y Maverick caminaban tranquilos mientras que la pulga de Argard estaba más inquieto que un gusano...

Jenny- Argard, ya calmate, no me están haciendo nada, y si no lo haces puede que te den castigo...

Maverick- Si... calmate Argard, queríamos ver a la princesa no? Pues aquí estamos...

Jenny- Además, leí que la princesa Celéstia era la alicornio más pacífica de todas...

De pronto, la princesa Celéstia baja de su trono creando una espada con su magia colocándosela en el cuello a Argard...

Argard- Decías?...

Jenny- Em... retiro lo dicho...

Celéstia miraba a Argard con ira y crueldad mientras acercaba más y más su espada a su cuello. - Dime,Lord Gard, ¿que haces aquí?

Argard- Que me caiga mierda del cielo- pensó Argard... _**(Lamentablemente soy yo quien escribe la historia, así que una paloma pasó por la sala cagándole la cabeza a Argard XDXD) – **_Mejor me callo, ¿Por que coño todos me llaman así? Si no lo he dicho... MI NOMBRE ES ARGARD...

Celéstia- Ja ja, **(Risa de burla)** en serio crees que voy a caer en ese truco de nuevo? Ya maldito ¿Por que estás aquí?

Jenny- Oye Argard, ¿seguro no hiciste ningún viaje antes de que viniéramos?

Maverick- Amigo, estás en tremendo lio...

Celéstia- ¡Responde!

De pronto la puerta se vuelve a abrir y en ella se encuentran la princesa Luna, Cadence y Shinning Armor...

Luna- ¿Argard?

Argard- Oh, al fin alguien me llama por mi... espera... ¿como sabes mi nombre?

Celéstia pone cara de WTF- ¿Luna... co... conoces a... esta... b... basura?

Luna- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRLE BASURA A MI HIJO!

Fin del capítulo 6

_**(¿QUE TAL? Ahora tienen que leerse los hijos de crepúsculo pa entender la historia... Si soy ladilloso ¿verdad? Bueno, me estoy castigando a mi mismo escribirendo 20 páginas por día. Por cierto, esto lo escribí en guanare en mis vacaciones el 31/12/2013. Feliz año retrasado a todos y a todas. Chaiiiiiiiiito.**_

_**Muy bien hermana, ya escribí lo que querías, ahora págame...**_


	7. ¿Quien es mi familia?

Capítulo 7: ¿Quien es mi familia?

Todos en la sala ponen cara de WTF NIVEL "NO ME JODAS" AL ESTILO ANIME...

Celéstia- Her... hermana... tienes un hijo... pero como? Pero a tu hijo yo lo sacrifiqué... co... como regía la ley...

Luna _**(Poniendose al frente de Argard)- **_Dejen a mi hijo en paz... Será malo pero es mi hijo... - Decía mientras soltaba a Argard de sus cadenas...

Argard- Disculpe señora, pero... ¿no estará confundida?

Luna- Hijo... soy yo... Lu... Luna... ¿No me recuerdas?... - Dice entre lágrimas...

Argard- Disculpe señora... pero... yo... yo no la conozco...

Celéstia- ¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO HERMANA?

Luna- Veras... her... hermana... yo... yo... hice... al... algo muy malo... - Dice la alicornio de la noche arrepintiéndose de sus actos...

Flashback

_**(Luna cuenta la historia)**_

Después de que nació Argard, me sentí muy aliviada, pues lo había cargado 9 meses en mi vientre, había nacido mi primer hijo, y lo amé como a ningún otro pony, pero la orden de mi abuela, impidió que viviera... así que después de que lo mataste – dice a Celéstia- lo llevé con... con los changelings... Les pedí que le regresaran la vida, pero a cambio yo, debería de convertirme en Nightmare moon... - Después de que cuenta esto todos ponen cara de WTF y Argard está que le estalla el cerebro de tanta información no resuelta... - Pero antes... envié a Argard a otro tiempo... 2100 años lejos de este tiempo para que no le hicieran daño... Lo hice dándole media luna al altar de los reyes, por eso... cuando la luna está oscura me entristezco... pues me recuerda que vendí media luna por mi niño, sabía que estaba vivo... pero no estaba conmigo...

Fin de Flashback

Argard- Pero... mi madre es... La Reina Julie... y mi padre Arnold... pero... si... solo... em... yo... eh... - Decía Argard retrocediendo unos pasos y mirando a todos confuso... queda acorralado en la pared y este del shock se desmaya...

_**(Después de un rato...)**_

Argard se despierta en una habitación grande con los objetos más caros y antiguos de la ciudad, se levanta de la cama y nota que otro pony estaba acostado al lado de el... _**(¿Me habrán violado?) **_Se preguntaba sin cesar hasta que decide ver quien esta tras la sabana, se asoma y se alivia al ver a su ¿hermana?...

Argard- Jenny, Jenny, despierta... un momento... ¿que haces aquí?

Jenny no despertaba, pero no le preocupaba mucho ya que sabia que ella tenia los sueños pesados...

Mientras... Argard observa el lugar y ve un cuadro enorme con Luna y Celéstia en el, Argard se queda impresionado con la imagen, así que ve por su lente... _**(Nota: Todos los guardias en el futuro disponían de lentes que mejoraban su vista, así que en lo que Argard tuvo la oportunidad, robó uno mientras estaba en el cuartel) **_Y ve en una vista de rayos x que revela la ubicación de una puerta secreta detrás de el, Argard trata de mover el cuadro con su cuerno, pero... no lo tiene, así que este se retuerce el el piso de preocupación haciendo todo el ruido posible..._**( Ya dije que Jenny tenía el sueño pesado ¿verdad?)**_Después de retorcerse Argard trata de esforzarse un poco en moverlo, pero el intento causa que Argard sufra un fuerte dolor en la cabeza haciendo que este se sobe fuertemente... Se da por rendido y acepta que no tiene cuerno, luego mueve el cuadro con sus patas y detrás se encontraba una puerta con código... a Argard le da curiosidad e intenta con varias combinaciones al azar, y de tantos intentos Argard como último coloca el código que su "padre" le dio "3251", luego la puerta hace un sonido extraño y se abre dejando al descubierto un libro que decía en la portada "Princesa luna"

Argard- Wow, creo que esto es... un... diario... de Luna...

De pronto oye unos pasos detrás de la puerta de la habitación, y este del desespero cierra la puerta y coloca el cuadro como estaba, y mete el libro debajo de la cama...

_**(Se abre la puerta)**_

Y un guardia se asoma, al ver a Argard despierto este le dice formalmente:

Guardia- Príncipe... que bueno que ya despertó, por favor baje, la cena está cérvida...

Argard _**(Mentalmente)-**_¿Príncipe? ¿que baje a cenar? ¿estoy muerto?

Argard se hacia muchas preguntas, pero tenia mucha hambre así que baja a cenar...

Al bajar unas largas escaleras de caracol, nota que hay una mesa muy larga con algunos personajes históricos como Shinning Armor, La Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza, La Princesa Celéstia, La Princesa Luna, La Princesa Twilight Sparkle, y un pony muy familiar color dorado que lo saludaba con su casco, Argard procede a sentarse en la mesa, hubo un silencio muy incomodo por parte de todos, que miraban a Argard muy enfurecidos... _**(Salvo Luna y El pony dorado)**_

Argard- Cogh, cogh _**(Tos falsa)**_...

Shinning Armor- Es de mala educación toser en la mesa maldito...

Luna- ¡SHINNING!

Celésta- ¡SILENCIO! - Levantándose de su asiento- Muy bien Alcardo...

Argard- Argard princesa...

Celéstia- ¡NO ME INTERRUMPAS MALDITO! Dime como llegaste aquí...

_**(Argard le explica todo con un rápido resumen)**_

Cadence- Oh, con que eres un viajante del tiempo... _**(Sarcásticamente)**_ no te creo en nada... y... por que estás aquí? Lord Gard...

Argard- ¿Por que todos me llaman así? Los únicos que no me conocen son los ponys comunes...

Celéstia- En primera... No te atrevas a llamar ponys comunes a mi pueblo... Y en segunda... Todos te llamamos Lord Gard, porque eres Lord Gard...

Flashback

_**(Celéstia cuenta la historia)**_

Lord Gard era un alicornio lider supremo de los Changeling, el, fué quien comenzó la guerra entre los ponys comunes y los changeling, se supone que murió por una magia más grande y fuerte que los elementos de la armoria, esos elementos están ocultos del otro lado del mundo, y nadie, absolutamente nadie saben donde están... y tu... tienes exactamente los mismos rasgos de Lord Gard: un alicornio "Macho" color blanco con dos tonos de azul en la crin, sin cutiemark y te haces llamar por Argard...

Fin de Flashback

Argard- Pero eso hace cuanto sucedió?

Shinning Armor- ¡360.000 Años! - Decía mirando diabólicamente a Argard

Argard- Pero ya les dije... provengo del futuro... puede que... no se... haya sido una enorme coincidencia... pero como puedo ser yo? Si ni siquiera me acuerdo de esto...

Celéstia- ¡LUNA! Según tu... a que tiempo lo enviaste?

Luna- no lo se... pero se los entregué a una familia de alicornios llamados Julie y Arnold

Argard- ¡AJÁ! Ahí está la respuesta... mis "padres" se llamaban así

Luna- Hijo, ahora estás conmigo... no te preocupes, yo cuidaré de ti...

Argard- creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a decirte "Mamá", pero aún estoy dudoso... y quien es mi padre? Jenny es mi verdadera hermana?

Luna- Argard, naciste por parto virgen, fue una bendición, y Jenny simplemente no es tu hermana...

Argard- pero... se le rompería el corazón si se entera de que no tiene hermano, lo perdió todo... a sus padres, amigos, ahora a mi? Jenny es una hermana sobre protectora, y creo que estaría mejor simular que eres también eres madre de ella... ¿no?

Luna- Esta bien, todo por mi hijo perdido...

Celéstia- Muy bien, la cena terminó, que todo el mundo se valla a la cama...

Argard- pero me acabo de levantar... pues puedes quedarte a dar una vuelta, mandaré a dos guardias a que te vigilen...

Twilight- Princesa, déjelos... yo lo acompañaré.

Celéstia- ¿Segura?

Twilight- Segura princesa, y en caso de que pase algo malo usaré mi hechizo de llamarada...

Celéstia- Muy bien, buenas noches a todos – Y todos se retiran de la cena salvo Argard y Twilight. Argard se da la vuelta para ver, y nota de el pony dorado le pica el ojo, y luego se va...

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos del castillo se podían apreciar los hermosos cuadros pintados a cascos por Luna, Se notaban que eran de buena calidad, pues llevaban colgados más de 2000 años, desde antes de Nightmare Moon. Los chicos solos guardan un largo silencio hasta que Twilight pregunta:

Twilight- Oye... Argard em... me preguntaba por que... no tienes cutiemark?

Argard- Pues no se... tengo toda mi vida buscando mi talento especial, pero desde hace ya 16 años que tengo el costado en blanco...

Twilight- Y ¿Cuantos años tienes? Yo tengo 21...

¡16!. - Exclama Argard.

Pero no pareces de 16, pareces más de 21, además fijate en tus dientes, tienes dientes de adulto...

Pues lo que me faltaba... primero no tengo cutiemark, luego me dicen Lord Gard, luego mis padres no son mis padres, y ahora parece que tengo 21?, si sigo teniendo noticias sin explicar me dará un colapso mental Twilight.

Tranquilo, ven... te mostraré el castillo.

Y los chicos recién conocidos recorrieron **(Como el 15% del castillo) **Hablando entre si y conociéndose. **(No hace falta que escriba la conversación)**

Por otra parte, Argard sabía que estaba hablando con Twilight Sparkle, tuvo suerte de que fuera la versión buena en vez de la Twilight de la historia **(Cap: 1 Un mal presentimiento)**

Argard- Oye, Twilight por casualidad no sabrás donde están mis cosas... digo, porque desperté en una habitación muy extraña con un cuadro enorme, con mi hermana y sin mis cosas.

Claro, están en la habitación donde está tu amigo. - Dice la pony purpura mientras caminaban por el pasillo. - Te llevaré a el, pero antes una pregunta.

¿Cual? - Dice Argard con cara dudosa.

Si en realidad vienes del futuro... ¿que pasó con nosotras las princesas?

Bueno... según... las leyes... del tiempo... no puedo anticipar lo que iso otro pony que no haya viajado en el túnel con nosotros o se creará una reacción termonuclear que desactivará todas las relaciones con la lógica y desafiará las leyes del tiempo – Dice Argard buscando una escusa rápidamente para evadir la pregunta de Twilight.

Argard tenía un buen sentido de la mentira, pero por decir la verdad era un problema a menos que estuviera bajo presión.

Twilight- ¿Que?

Argard- Ah, cambiará el futuro...

Twilight- A ok, creo que tiene sentido. Bueno ya llegamos.

Los ponys llegan a una habitación ubicada en el 6 to piso del castillo, la habitación tenía un número arriba y este decía: 25.756 **(Osea, el número del cuarto). **Argard abre la puerta y encuentra a Maverick lamiendo y besando una foto... A l abrirse la puerta este esconde la foto y se tira en la cama, pero Argard y Twilight ya habían visto lo que había sucedido.

Argard- ¡MAVERICK!

¡SEÑOR! ¡SI SEÑOR! ¡NO ESTABA HACIENDO NADA SEÑOR! ¡SE LO JURO POR MI PUTA MADRE! - Dice Maverick con voz de: **(Solo imagínense a un hombre llorando y hablando al mismo tiempo)** Apenado y parado firme.

Argard- ¡MAVERICK! ¡REPORTATE AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE! - No olvidemos que Argard todavía sigue siendo Rey y Comandante en Jefe de Maverick.

Maverick- Señor, yo se lo explica...

La foto – Interrumpe Argard.

Maverick- Señor yo...

La foto...

Maverick le pasa la foto toda babeada y este nota que es la foto de una pony naranja claro con melena rubia, y este se embarra la pata de saliva por la falta de su cuerno.

Argard- ¿Quien es...?

Maverick- Em... creo que es algo persona...

¿QUIEN ES? - Dice Argard, pero antes de que le responda se abre la puerta en donde un alicornio dorado llama a Argard.

Pony- Disculpe señor Argard, pero lo solicitan en este momento.

Argard- ¿Quien?

Pony- La Princesa Luna.

Argard- Bien, enseguida iré aya, y tu, Maverick, mañana me explicarás quien es esa pony. Twilight, gracias por el recorrido, nos vemos mañana.

Twilight- Adiós Argard...

Argard toma su armadura, sus instrumentos y se va junto con el pony dorado, Twilight se va a su habitación y Maverick se queda en el cuarto buscando que hacer.

Pony- Oye maricón, a que no me reconoces...

Argard- No puede ser... y ahora ¿como carajos hiciste para estar aquí?

No tengo que darte explicaciones maricón. ... y...

¿Y que?

Je je, te gusta Twilight ¿verdad?

¿Que? No!... ¿Que dices?

Oye maricón crees que nací ayer? Estás más pálido que un chorizo de ajo, tiemblas como chihuahua y por si no lo has notado, tienes el miembro duro.

¿QUE? ¿Se me ve?, ojala Twilight no lo aya visto...

Tremendo bicho chico...

Je je... si... je je...

Bueno, a lo que iba, tengo que darte una cosa. **(Le entrego un cuerno de metal)**

- ¿Y esto para quien es?

Considéralo como el primer y el último regalo mio, podrás controlar tu magia con el, pero te aviso, tiene un poder inimaginable porque está hecho con... em... ah, con una mierda ahí, así que cuídalo porque no te daré otro.

Argard se pone el cuerno de metal en la cabeza, y este al ocupar el espacio del otro se transforma en una corona que se adhiere a el.

Dios Yeiber- Ja ja ja, estás más maricón que nunca, pareces una prinsesita je je. Bueno maricón, llegamos. - Llegan a la habitación en donde Argard despertó.

Dios Yeiber- Bien, Luna te espera adentro, yo voy a ver si me levanto a Celéstia je je.

Argard- Ni se te ocurra, o cambiarás la historia.

Es broma maricón, bueno, me voy – Y desaparezco en una esfera que se disuelve.

Argard pasa a la habitación, donde la mismísima princesa Luna estaba sentada en la cama acariciando la crin de Jenny tratando de dormirla...

Argard- Princé...

Shhhh. Despertarás a Jenny – interrumpe luna. - Necesito hablar contigo, pero tenemos que irnos a un lugar a solas...

Argard entiende la situación **(Pues que su "hermana" estaba durmiendo) **y salen de la habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Luna- Bien Argard, de seguro tienes muchas preguntas que quieres hacerme, por ejemplo: que por que no tienes cutiemark?

Argard- Seguro... ¿por que? Tiene algo que ver con que seas mi madre?

Em... pues no... por motivos de que te llevé con los changelings... em... jamás tendrás tu cutiemark.

-¡¿QUE?! - Grita Argard a los cuatro vientos despertando casi a todos los ponys. - ¡PE... PERO ¿POR QUE NO?

Em... es complicado ok... solo... no me recuerdes eso...

Pero ¿por que no?, se supone que soy tu hijo y... tienes que decirme todo...

Argard, no sigas...

Tengo que saber la verdad, dime, ¿por que nunca tendré una cutiemark?

¡PORQUE ERES UN CHANGELING! - Grita Luna a Argard muy triste.

Argard- Qu... ¿Que?

Luna toda avergonzada y triste se detiene volteando la cabeza tratando de no ver a Argard.

Verás hijo **(Empieza a llorar) **Yo... cometí un error al llevarte con los changelings, pues...

Yo estaba muy triste por tu pérdida, pues mi hermana, mi propia hermana te había asesinando, lloré mucho, solo al ver tu rostro sentí mucha felicidad, pero habías muerto, así que tuve que hacer lo posible por recuperarte, así que te llevé con con los changelings, al entrar al castillo de Chrysalis sentí un escalofrío que recorría mi cuerpo, todo era oscuro y biológico, así que en cuanto tuve la oportunidad de ver a Chrysalis le pedí que te regresara a la vida, a cambio, yo debería de convertirme en Nightmare Moon y tu en... una bestia de esas... Chrysalis te introdujo una semilla la cual crecería en tanto tu crecieras, por eso no tienes las cualidades de un alicornio, juventud ilimitada, cutiemark y... **(Se detuvo) **corazón...

Salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude a dirigirme al altar de los reyes, donde le pedí al dios del tiempo que te alejara 2100 años de este tiempo, pues sabía que aquí no te aceptarían, tuve que ofrecerle media luna a el para cerrar el trato, regresé a el castillo llorando mirando la luna solo recordando el momento en que te perdí.

Me cuesta mucho aceptar que te dejé a la suerte de Julie y Arnold, pero en este tiempo no te abrían aceptado y te hubieran matado, y lamento no haberte criado y cuidado como una verdadera madre – Dice Luna llorando.

Argard- Tranquila ma... mamá, lo entiendo, pero... todavía tengo muchas preguntas, como Jenny y mi edad...

Luna- ¿Tu edad?

Argard- Si, mi edad, Twilight dice que no tengo 16.

Luna- ¿De que hablas? Tienes 22.

-¡¿Que?! - Dice Argard con la boca hasta el suelo - ¿Tengo 22?

Luna- Si, no se quién te dio la idea de que tienes 16, y por Jenny... no te preocupes, también la cuidaré como a una hija.

Los dos finalizan la conversación y se dan un abrazo con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos.

Luna- Bien, Argard Changeling, y ¿quien es la indicada? - Dice en tono preguntón **(Pregunta de madre)**

Argard- Jm... creo que hay una pony a quien le caigo bien...

Los dos ríen y se hacen preguntas el uno al otro mientras pasan la noche caminando por el castillo.

**(Al día siguiente)**

¡ARRIBA MALDITO¡- Grita Shinning Armor

Argard- ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿QUIEN?! ¡¿CUANDO?! ¡¿DONDE?!

Shinning todavía odiaba a Argard, pues no tenía muy en claro lo que era de su historia. - ¡YA LEVANTATE DE ESA CAMA! ¡LA PRINCESA CELÉSTIA TE LLAMA!

Argard- ¿Celéstia?

Shinning Armor- ¡NO TE HAGAS EL TONTO! ¡BAJA INMEDIATAMENTE! - Dice en tono militar, pues todavía era jefe de la guardia imperial.

Argard trata de bajar a la sala principal **(Todo mareado) **bajando escalón por escalón más lento que una tortuga

-¡BAJA MÁS RÁPIDO! - Escuchó Argard una voz detrás suyo que lo asusta haciendo que este se tropiece y baje las escaleras rodando literalmente.

Al terminar de bajar rodando las escaleras Argard nota que la princesa Celéstia, junto a las mane6, Cadence y Luna se burlan un poco de la torpeza del pony, detrás de el Shinning bajaba muy formalmente las escaleras pisando a el pony blanco por la cabeza.

Shinning Armor- Señoritas, y princesas, aquí... Lord Gard

Luna- Em... Shinning, preferiría que lo llamaras Argard.

Shinning- Muy bien princesa, eh aquí Lord Ar-Gard

Las mane6 se ríen y Luna se lleva el casco a la cara como si juzgara la torpeza de Shinning, Argard se levanta limpiándose el cuerpo con las patas mientras se avergonzaba de haberse caído frente a la princesa.

Celéstia- Argard. ¿así se dice hermana?

Luna sonríe y asiste con la cabeza a Celéstia emocionada como si algo interesante hubiese a ocurrir.

Celéstia- Muy bien Argard, como has notado, todos los miembros de la realeza estamos reunidos en esta sala, pues hoy probaremos tu lealtad.

De pronto la puerta principal se abre dejando ver así a 3 ponys que pasan y se unen al grupo, los ponys que pasaron eran: Maverick, Jenny y un alicornio dorado **(Ya saben quien es XDXD)**

Celéstia- Bien... creo que tus amigos y el maestro Roadstell se unirán a nosotros.

Argard mira al pony dorado con expresión WTF nivel "NO ME JODAS" pensando mentalmente:

Y como carajos este sujeto convirtió en maestro?

Roadstell- Princesa Celéstia... - **Me arrodillo "Solo por querer"**- Me da gusto estar presente en esta prueba para juzgar a este pony.

Argard cambia su cara a WTF a nivel "PUTA MADRE" mirando a su estúpido dios con ira

Celéstia- Me alegra Roadstell, y creo... que eres muy buen entrenador a decir verdad... - Dice Celéstia mirando picaronamente a... mi **(XDXDXD) **

Argard nota la situación y vuelve a cambiar su cara de WTF "PUTA MADRE" a WTF "DEMONIO" con humito y todo...

Roadstell- Gracias princesa, creo que volveré a darle clases de Yoga hoy por la noche... - Dice... yo picándole un ojo a Celéstia. Las mane6 no entienden pero que nada, pero Argard y... yo Si **(XDXD)**

Luna- Muy bien Argard, te preguntarás por que estás aquí, pues hoy realizarás una serie de pruebas en las que demostrarás que no eres Lord Gard, así convencerás a mi hermana y a las portadoras de los elementos.

Argard- Pero si ya les dije que no soy Lord Gard, y por que carrizo tengo que hacerlas? Además, es estúpido, y está más predecible que una película de Pony Holmes. **(Ya saben... "Sherlock Holmes")**

Luna- Argard, no te preocupes, solo serán unas pruebas y ya...

Shinning Armor- Pero si averiguamos que eres Lord Gard, pasarás el resto de tu vida pudriéndote en una celda por miles y miles de años – Dice Shinning con cara de diablo mientras su esposa "Cadence" Se excitaba a si misma con solo ver a su esposo molesto.

¿Cuales serán las pruebas que le pondrán a Argard? ¿Roadstell... digo... yo me abre acostado con Celéstia? ¿Mi hermana dejará de fastidiarme? No se pierdan el siguiente episodio de MLP y el resto de la mierda...

Fin de capítulo 7


	8. Valla maestro Parte 1

**Nota: Muy bien amigos lectores, gracias por leer mi aburrida historia y mentarme la madre por la tardanza, en el mes de febrero llevaré a cabo el capítulo... creo que el 12 o el 15, "si no son muy largos" y celebraré el cumpleaños de Roadstell (Osea, yo) y quiero regalarles un "Ask To". Pueden hacer preguntas a los personajes de la historia. Responderé un máximo de 5 o menos preguntas por usuario, En el "Ask To" estarán: El Dios Yeiber "Obio" Argard, Jenny, Maverick, Algunas princesas y el personaje de mi hermana: Kohaku. Espero que me complazcan y me hagan unas cuantas preguntas.**

**Bueno, y sin más retrasos ni ladillas prosigo con mi aburrida historia.**

Capítulo 8: Valla maestro...

**(Anteriormente en avat... digo en MLP)**

Argard juzgaba a todos los ponys que estaban en la sala por la estúpida prueba de lealtad **(Bueno, solo ustedes, yo, Luna, Los LGF, y otros ponys del futuro lo saben ¿no?)**

**Maverick**- Em... princesa Celéstia **(Hace una reverencia)**, ¿Que carajos hago aquí?

**Celéstia**- Buena pregunta, pues estás aquí para luchar con Argard.

¡¿QUE?! - Gritan Argard, Maverick, Jenny, Luna, Bla bla bla bla bla bla...

**Argard**- Uf... al fin algo de acción **(Se suena los cascos)**, de todos modos, tengo cuentas pendientes contigo Maverick. Recuerdas?...

Flashback

Era una hermosa mañana en la secundaria llena de peleas y novios entre los pasillos de la escuela de Equdestriality.

**Argard**- ¡OYE PEDAZO DE MIERDA! ¡DEJA DE FASTIDIAR A MI HERMANA!

**Maverick**- ¡SI CREES QUE SOY UN PEDAZO DE MIERDA ENTONCES TU ERES LA CAGADA DE TU MADRE!

**Argard**- ¡Ah! ¡¿SI?! ¡PUES CON LOS MORETONES QUE TE VOY A DEJAR NO PODRÁS SENTARTE NI EN EL INODORO! ¡TE VOY A PATEAR EL CULO...!

Ambos se ponen a pelear mientras Jenny sale caminando del pasillo sin preocupaciones, todos los ponys se juntaron a su alrededor viendo como peleaban los chicos, de la nada... un semental sale de entre la multitud deteniendo a estos ponys y tranquilizando a todos, logró parar la pelea, pero antes de alejarse, Argard le dejó una advertencia a Maverick en la cual decía que algún día terminarían esa pelea

Fin de Flashback

**Maverick**- Bueno... por mi está bien.

**Luna**- Hijo, ten mucho cuidado...

**Roadstell**- Muy bien maric... digo... Argard, en esta pelea evaluaré: rapidez, estrategia, fuerza y magia.

**Maverick**- Y... se supone que tengo que pelear con este... **(Recibe un golpe en la cara)**

**Argard**- ¿Que no oíste Hell? **(Hell era el apodo de Maverick en la secundaria)** a pelear...

Ambos ponys se colocan en posición de ataque, y empiezan el round dando vueltas entre si, Argard comienza el primer ataque lanzando un rayo eléctrico en dirección frontal, pero como Maverick era Comandante de la guardia sabía mucho de magia, así que este detiene el ataque con un espejo mágico que revierte el ataque hacia Argard, este sin reaccionar rápido recibe el ataque y cae en el suelo dejandole la cara negra, Yo, empecé a anotar ciertas cosas en una libreta **"Al igual que Twilight" **analizando las características que ya di. Argard se levanta del suelo y lanza otro rayo esta vez en dirección al suelo, de el brotaban unas espinas estilo honda que abarcó toda la habitación, Maverick piensa rápido y como vio que el ataque inundaba la sala, toma a todos los ponys que estaban en el suelo y los levita para evitar que se hicieran daño, para no lastimarse las patas, creó una tabla de surf de metal de modo que cuando las espinas se aproximaron pasaran por debajo de la tabla, volví a anotar en mi libreta y observo a Maverick esperando una respuesta, el me ve en modo de afirmación y baja a todos al suelo, luego lo vi concentrando magia en su cuerno mientras Argard se colocaba en posición de defensa creando un escudo a su alrededor, Maverick listo lanza un fuego artificial a techo haciendo que todos dirijan la vista hacia este, y en cuanto todos volvieron a ver la pelea, Maverick ya tenía a Argard ahorcándolo por la espalda

**Argard**- ¡SUELTA ME...! ¡MALDITO! - Trata de decir Argard mientras lo ahorcaban por detrás.

Argard sostiene a Maverick por sus patas las cuales lo estaba ahorcando, y hala de ellas dando una voltereta haciendo que Maverick callera de espaldas, el pony gris grita un poco y este se levanta del suelo dándole una patada a Argard, este solo se retorcía de dolor mientras colocaba sus cascos en la zona que recibía las patadas para protegerse

-¡BASTA YA! - Se escucha la voz de una fémina, todos voltean a ver y se trataba de la pony granjera.

**Applejack**- Maverick, ya basta, creo que ya has demostrado suficiente.

**Maverick**- Pe... pero Applejack...

**Argard**- Hey... ¿Esa no es la pony de la foto? - Dice Argard tirado en el suelo

**Maverick**-¡SHHHT! ¡CALLATE! - Dice en voz baja

**Applejack**- ¿Que foto? ¿De que hablan?

-¡SEÑOR SHINNING! - Se escucha la voz de un guardia celestial que entra de repentino por la enorme puerta de la sala.

**Shinning** **Armor**- ¡¿Que sucede?!

¡NOTICIAS DEL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL, LOS D-C PIENSAN ATACAR! - Dice el guardia frustrado

**Shinning** **Armor**- ¿QUE? ¿SKYLA ESTÁ BIEN? - Grita Shinning alarmado

**Guardia** **celestial**- Si señor, pero captamos por el telescopio una horda de changelings que se aproximan a toda velocidad, la muralla está lista y los soldados también, solo falta usted señor...

**Cadence**- ¡RÁPIDO AMOR! ¡TENEMOS QUE DIRIGIRNOS AL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL! - Dice Cadence mientras arrastraba "literalmente" a Armor por el suelo halando lo hacia la salida.

**Luna**/**Celéstia**- Nosotras también iremos.

**Shinning** **Armor**- No no no no no princesas, quédense aquí por favor y cuiden de Canterloth, ya lo tengo todo planeado, les daremos una buena paliza...- Sigue siendo halado por Cadence

**Celéstia**- Bien Shinning, la responsabilidad y seguridad de El Imperio de Cristal cae sobre tus cascos, esperamos buenas noticias sobre tus tropas.

**Shinning** **Armor**- Seguro su majestad, todo estará bie...

**Cadence** **(Inserten fondo rojo con llamas y enfoque de la cara)**- ¡SHINNING ARMOR! ¡SERÁ MEJOR QUE ACABAS ESTA CONVERSACIÓN O EL QUE RECIBIRÁ UNA BUENA PALIZA AQUÍ SERÁS TU! ¡ASÍ QUE¡ !MUEEEEEVETE!

Todos en la sala quedan petrificados, hasta la mismísima princesa Celéstia, Shinning tragó saliva y Argard se burlaba en silencio de aquél "Sometido".

**Roadstell**- Dis... disculpe señor Shinning, pero... ¿que hago con el?

**Shinning** **Armor** **(Sosteniéndose de la puerta)**- Entrenelo... cre... creo que nos será útil... - y es halado con fuerza por Cadence que lo escoltaba fuera del castillo.

**Argard**- ¿Esa era la prueba de lealtad?

**Roadstell**- Pues si, pero como dije entre las características que nombré solo pasaste una y fue fuerza, así que como dijo Shinning, hay que entrenarte. Princesa Luna, **(Reverencia) **Solicito permiso para llevarme a Argard a los jardines de la noche por favor.

**Luna**- ¿y por que mi jardín privado?

**Roadstell**- Pues... necesitamos practicar en un lugar a solas, y... solo hay tres lugares perfectos... sus jardines, los jardines de la princesa Celéstia o las mazmorras de la tortura

**Twilight**- ¿Hay mazmorras en el castillo?

**Luna**- Está bien, está bien, pero no rompan nada.

**Argard**- ¿Que? ¿Yo ir con este... pendejo? La verdad prefiero que Shinning me entrene...

**Twilight**- Y ¿como sabes que Shinning entrena?

**Argard**- Twilight, ya os dije que vengo del futuro, los conozco a casi todos...

**Luna**- Argard... Roadstell te enseñará todas las técnicas necesarias para que aprendas a pelear, aslo por mi... quiero sentirme orgullosa de mi hijo en estos momentos de guerra.

**Argard**- Bien, bien, bien, bien, pero con una condición que luego hablaremos Roadstell y yo a solas.

**Roadstell**- Pues vamos... los jardines quedan arriba.

**Twilight**- ¿Puedo acompañarlos?

**Roadstell**- ¡No!

**Argard**- ¡Si!

**Roadstell**- Argard, es un entrenamiento privado, no debes tener compañía de nadie.

**Argard**- Claro que si la dejarás venir, porque si no, revelaré tu secreto.

**Roadstell**- Ah... bien, que venga, pero no quiero molestias...

**Celéstia**- Oye Argard...

**Argard**- ¿Si?

**Celéstia**- ¿Por que viniste aquí?

**Argard**- Para derrocar a Chrysalis. ¿Por que?

**Celéstia**- N... no por nada, sigue, yo... tengo una junta ahora. - Y se marcha subiendo las mismas escaleras de done Argard calló.

**Roadstell**- Bien Argard... ahora si te viene la buena... vas a suplicar no haber nacido. **(Risa maliciosa) – **Y los tres salen por la puerta.

**Applejack**- Maverick ¿cual era esa foto?

**Maverick** **(Mentalmente) –** Em... Mierda, maldito narrador...

Roadstell, Argard y Twilight salen de la sala principal para encontrarse con un pasillo donde habían muchas estatuas de los héroes como fue un día Era, actual gobernante suprema de todo el mundo, Skarleth Norum, una maga experta, Lumberth, pegaso controla rayos, u otros. Twilight **(Como siempre) **Le explica a Argard la historia de cada uno, pero Argard no era de aquellos que prestaban atención, yo por otra parte me quedé oyendo la explicación y Argard se quedó caminando.

**Roadstell**- Oye Twilight, disculpa la pregunta, pero... hay un pony especial en tu vida?

**Twilight**- ¿A que te refieres?

**Roadstell**- Ya sabes... conjugue, esposo...

**Twilight**- ¿Estas tratando de coquetear conmigo?

**Roadstell**- No no no no... Solo por saber...

**Twilight**- Pues... tengo una relación con un pegaso llamado Flash

**Roadstell**- Flash? Creo que lo conozco, no es un pegaso amarillo con melena azul?

**Twilight**- Ah pues si lo conoces. Pero... si la pregunta no es para conocerme, ¿para que es?

**Roadstell**- Bueno... es que...

-¡CHICOS! - Grita Argard mirando por la ventana. - Creo que ya encontré los jardines nocturnos.

**Roadstell**- ¿De que hablas? Los jardines nocturnos no se pueden ver porque están cubiertos por un hechizo de invisibilidad.

Twilight se acerca a la ventana a ver- Argard, estás loco? Yo no veo nada...

**Roadstell**- Yo tampoco...

**Argard**- Oh, chicos están tomándome la melena? Ahí está... - Dice señalando con el casco

**Roadstell**- A ver... - Con mi magia creo un lente que me permite ver cosas invisibles - ¿Que? Y ¿como puedes ver objetos invisibles?

**Twilight**- ¿Me enseñas ese truco Roady?

**Roadstell**- Seguro... se hace así... **(Atención: solo los Oc con rango maestro pueden saberlo, así que los demás #$%&!)**

**Twilight**- Interesante... pero entonces... ¿como Argard si puede verlo sin magia?

**Argard**- De seguro por que soy un Ch... **(Mentalmente) – **Espera Argard... no digas que eres changeling o te matarán, inventate algo...

**Twilight**- ¿Un que?

**Argard**- Un... un... Ah... pues un chimpancé chismoso je je...

**Roadstell**- Bueno, no tenemos tiempo, en este mismo instante se está llevando a cabo una batalla en el imperio de cristal, y nosotros aquí perdiendo el tiempo hablando de estatuas y magia, Argard si quieres vencer a Chrysalis tendrás que aprender mucho sobre magia.

**Twilight**- Em... oigan, adelántense ustedes... yo... iré al baño un momento.

**Roadstell**- No te preocupes Twilight, te esperaremos en los jardines.

**Twilight**- Bien... ya vuelvo- Y se va corriendo tan rápido como Raimbow Dash pero por el suelo.

**Roadstell**- Ah... al fin puedo ser yo maricón, lamento haberte llamado tanto Argard maricón, creo que le tengo asco a tu nombre, pero mejor caminamos al maldito jardín, estoy muriéndome de hambre a ver si cojo algo de las plantas...

**Argard**- Pero Luna nos dijo que no le hiciéramos nada a su jardín...

**Roadstell**- Corrección, dijo que no rompiéramos nada... además ella no se va a dar cuenta...

**Argard**- Ah no se... has lo que quieras, pero no pagaré por tus actos.

**Roadstell**- Si, aja... oye maricón, te tumbaron a Twilight.

**(Nota: Tumbaron significa "en cuestión de parejas" que ya tiene novio, esposo, conjugue, etc)**

**Argard**- ¿Que? Y ¿quien es el maldito?

**Roadstell**- Je je pues es nada más y nada menos que Shyware.

**Argard**- Ah... si, pues cuando entrene le voy a patear el culo, con que sea el heroe de Manejattan no significa que no lo pueda joder...

Flashfront

**(Es flashfront por motivos de que no ha pasado pero Argard recuerda que ya pasó. Es muy complicado, luego les explico)**

Año 2027, Mannejattan, Guerra entre Flash Sentry y Gily. **(Recordemos que es la hija de Chrysalis)**

Flash estaba luchando por los aires casco a casco golpeándose fuertemente con Gily, a pesar de que no tenía magia luchaba utilizando unas cuchillas en las alas al igual que la armadura de Argard, Flash había recibido muchas heridas y había perdido una oreja y un ojo, estaba exhausto, los demás guardias trataban de contenerse a disparar para no herir a su amigo, Gily tenía a los changelings por su lado, y Flash estaba solo, los demás estaban esperando a que caiga para ellos atacar, Gily toma a Flash por el cuello ahorcándolo fuertemente y este para zafarse saca un cuchillo que tenía en su pata delantera izquierda y lo clava en el cuello de Gily tratando de cortarle la cabeza, logra cortar la mitad del cuello de la changeling y saca su cuchillo, haciendo que la cabeza de Gily se inclinara al la derecha desplomándola del aire, al caer la presión y la gravedad hicieron que el cuerpo se separara por completo solo regando sus partes y mucha sangre verde. Todos celebraban la muerte de Gily, hasta los changelings celebraban su libertad, salvo una pequeña potrilla escondida un un arbusto que lloraba sin cesar la muerte de esta changeling.

Fin de Flashfront

**Roadstell**- Bien maricón, que historia tan conmovedora **(Sarcasmo detectado) **Me recuerda una histora...

**Argard**- ¿Cual?

**Roadstell**- Luego te cuento, ya llegamos.

**Argard**- ¿Que? ¿tan rápido?

**Roadstell**- Si está aquí mismito... Bueno... pasa primero.

**Argard**- Pero si está cerrada la puerta

Creo que te bajaré 5 puntos de estrategia, observa y aprende.- Creo un cubo de mercurio el cual introduzco dentro de la cerradura de la puerta dándole la vuelta y abriéndola.

**(Nota: el mercurio derretido es capaz de tomar cualquier forma, es extremadamente peligroso tocarlo cuando está líquido ya que se adhiere a la forma. Se puede observar el mercurio al romper un termómetro)**

Ambos pasamos a la habitación el cual era un jardín cubierto por una esfera oscura con estrellas y la luna llena, el entorno estaba cubierto por plantas nocturnas y hongos por doquier y un pequeño arroyo.

-Wow – Dijimos el maricón y yo en coro, algo que detesto...

**Argard**- Oye Yeiber, aquí hay de todo... flores de fario, zetas nocturnas, frutas de azumejo

**Roadstell**- ¡¿DONDE?!

**(Nota: ninguna planta es real, me importa un pepino cuales plantas salgan en la noche)**

**Argard**- por allá... **(Se frota los cascos)**

**Roadstell**- Oh, gracias a el Martí... ¡comida! - Empiezo a comer desesperado

**Argard**- Em... Yeiber, te recomiendo que no comas esa fruta, pues tiene el efecto de que te de erecciones fuertemente.

-¡¿QUE?! - Digo yo al estilo demonio anime mientras me miro el miembro.

**Twilight**- Hola a todos ya lleg... ¡AAAAAHHHH!- Grita Twilight tapándose los ojos

**Roadstell**- ¡Argard! ¡Esta me la vas a pagar!

**Argard**- Pues lo harás cuando se te baje la erección je je...

**Twilight(Tapándose los ojos)**- Em... muy bien, creo que yo me voy

**Argard**- Si... yo también me voy, de todos modos no soy yo el de la erecc... **(Algo se le embarra en la cara)**

**Roadstell**- Ja ja... tragate la misma fruta que me hiciste comer.

Argard tragó algo de la fruta y no pasaron ni 2 segundos pa´ cuando este tenia rolo´e bicho parao

**Twilight**- ¡AAAAHHHHHH!, ¡SI, YO ME LARGO!

Al abrir la puerta estaban las mane 5 **(Sin contar a Twilight) **Con Luna y Celéstia detrás de ellas, todas miran la escena, y se quedan con cara de WTF nivel "TREMENDO BICHO", todas se tapan la cara y los alicornios se empezaron a pelear ahorcándose sus miembros.

**Roadstell**- ¡AAAAAHHHH! ¡SUÉLTAME MI BANANO QUE ESO DUELE!

**Argard**- ¡SI ME SUELTAS EL MIO PRIMERO! ¡HAY!

**Celéstia**- ¡¿YA QUIEREN DEJARSE SUS MIEMBROS?! ¡DAN ASCO!

**Roadstell**- Un momento princesa, es que... ¡HAY!... es que tenemos problemas por resolver...

**Luna**- ¡VINIERON AQUÍ A PRACTICAR! ¡NO A JALARSE LOS... AH... QUE ASCO!

Twilight se atreve a mirar solo para separarlos y aplica un hechizo que los convierte en monos.

**Argard**- Mu Hu Ha Ha Ja...

**Celéstia**- Chicos ya basta, dejen de payasear...

**Roadstell**- Mu Ha Ho Ji Jo, Ha jo je Mo mo Ju ji.

**PinkiePie**- ¿Lo puedo adoptar?

**Fluttershy**- Ahhh, que asco... medían como... medio metro.

**RaimbowDash**- Mejor Fluttershy, si tengo marido algún día espero que lo tenga así...

**Twilight**- ¡Chicas! ¡Nos estamos saliendo de el tema! ¡Roady, se supone que entrenarías a Argard, no que le jalaras su... ah, me da asco...!

**Luna**- Argard, quiero que me expliques todo.

**Argard**- Ha ho mi jo yu ju ha, ja jo ji mo ha ah ol ja jo ji. **(15 minutos después)**

**Celéstia** - No te entendí una mierda... Twilight, combiertelos en ponys normales.

Twilight los trasforma en alicornios de nuevo pero esta vez creó un enjambre de luciérnagas que les tapó los miembros.

**Twilight(Molesta)**- ¡Chicos! ¡Necesito que se calmen!, ¡Roadstell! ¡Ven conmigo, hay otro lugar donde pueden practicar!

Ambos ponys salen del jardín por la única puerta mientras las mane 5 y las princesas los miraban rechazándolos.

A las afueras del castillo, observando por unos binoculares una pony encapuchada observa las acciones de los chicos sonriendo maliciosamente.

**Pony**- Ja ja **(Risa maliciosa) **Los veré mañana chicos. - y desaparece en una cortina de humo.

¿A donde entrenará el maricón? ¿quien es la pony misteriosa? ¿ los chicos lo tendrán así de grande? Todo esto será revelado... ... ahora.

Entrenarán en las mazmorras, la pony misteriosa es mi prima y si lo tienen así de grande. XDXDXD.

**Nota: Bueno, después de este capítulo se revelará un poco de la verdad de la historia, este capítulo fue más gracioso que revelativo, igual que el capítulo 2. Le prometí a un fan "Lucy" que tendría este capítulo hoy y aquí lo tiene, espero no haberlos aburrido con mis ridículos chistes y gracias por leer mi aburrida historia.**

**Por cierto... no se olviden del "Ask to", déjenme sus preguntas y no importa que tengan spoilers, de todos modos soy yo quien escribe la historia...**


	9. Valla maestro Parte 2

**Nota: Esta es la continuación del capítulo anterior, no cuenta como capítulo pero en fin es bastante largo, y espero divertíos con mis miserables chistes y mi aburrida historia. Sin más que decir... espero reventarle la madre a Argard ya que lo haré sufrir... je je**

Capítulo 8/2: Valla maestro parte 2

Los tres chicos **(Yo, el maricón y Twilight) **estaban alejándose de todas las chicas, Twilight estaba de mal humor trotando al frente los chicos y ambos estaban adoloridos por la jalada que se echaron.

**Twilight**- ...

**Argard**- Em... Twilight...

¡CALLATE! - Grita Twilight enojada.

**Roadstell**- Y... se supone que hagamos...

¡SOLO SIGAN TROTANDO Y NO HAGAN PREGUNTAS! - Dice la alicornio morada enojada

Los tres seguimos trotando bajando un centenar de escaleras de caracol y recorriendo los pasillos más largos de mi vida.

**(A las afueras del castillo)**

La pony encapuchada seguía viendo por los catalejos ocultándose detrás de un arbusto, era de día, medio día para ser específico, pero la tía sabía ocultarse. De proto el movimiento de otro arbusto detrás dejó a la pony muy asustada, del arbusto se asoma una cabeza marrón **(Fuera de chinazo) **que tranquiliza a la yegua.

**(Nota: 1- chinazo en Venezuela significa cualquier palabra, gesto, acción que revele resultados referentes a la homosexualidad realizados por un hombre heterosexual, 2- acción que devele cosas referentes al sexo como miembros o poses)**

**Pony** **marrón**: ¡Pst! ¡Pst! ¡ya tengo las llaves! ¡pero fue algo difícil!

**Yegua** **(Siseando)**- ¡Sería más fácil si soltaras esas bolas de goma!

Ya se imaginan quien es el pony marrón, ¿verdad? (Cap: 2)

**Pony** **marrón**: Oye, recuerda que nunca dejaré de bromear con las bolas del coronel... así que mejor te callas Marta...

También se acuerdan de la Yegua ¿verdad? (Cap: 1)

**Marta**- Bien, bien, pero entonces encargate de esos dos guardias de al frente, Brown.

**Brown**- Ok, pero préstame una soga...

**(15 metros adelante...)**

**Guardia** **1**- Rafa... ni loco vuelvo a otra fiesta tuya...

**Guardia** **2**- ¿Pero por que no? La pasamos bomba ayer, muchas yeguas, bebidas...

-...Drogadictos, putas y ladrones...- Dice quejándose el primer guardia- Me asaltaron dos veces, y no te imaginas que le tuve que dar a el segundo ladrón,y para rematar un transformista se quería acostar conmigo...

**(Nota: un transformista es una persona gay o lesbiana, que se somete a operaciones para cambiar todo su exterior, aunque... siempre se les nota...)**

**Guardia** **2**- Em... ¿por casualidad estabas vestido de smoking negro con un pañuelo azul?

**Guardia** **1**- Si ¿por que?

**Guardia 2**- Hay... no...

Flashback

Fiesta en ponyville, 03:34 am, casa de Rafael **(Guardia 2)**, ese mismo día

La habitación estaba repleta de ponys y yeguas borrachos y drogados,con la mesa de bocadillos y bebidas repleta, el dj había puesto **"Glasgow" **de **"David guetta"** y todo el mundo estaba requete drogado.

**Rafael** **(Brincando borracho)- **¡WOOOOOOOOW! ¡ATENSHIÓN A DODOS, HOY QUIERO SHELEBRAR QUE MI ESHPOSA ESTÁ EMBARASHADA DE MI TETRADESHIMO HIJASTRO...! ¡AMOR TE AMO, OJALE NUNCA EN LA VIDA ME ENGAÑES CON EL MALPARIDO DE TU ESPOSO! Y si me dishculpan debo de ir a cambiarme porsh que creo que me cagué enshima

**Tony** **(El guardia 1) **estaba sentado en una mesa bebiendo un tequila algo mareado por el olor, observa que un semental se acerca hacia el y este esconde la mirada.

**Semental**- Oye imbécil, dame todo lo que tengas...

**Tony**- Me acabas de robar ¿que más quieres que te de? **(Mentalmente) **Este tío está drogado, puedo engañarlo con cualquier cosa.

Tony nota que tiene otros dos sementales detrás de el y este dice con una sonrisa en la cara- Oye matón... te regalo a esos dos sujetos. - Dice señalando a los sementales.

**Semental**- ¿Que? ¿Me estás regalando a Marbin y a Solibant? Creo que... **(Empieza a llorar) **este es el mejor regalo que he recibido en la vida -.**(Se abraza con los dos matones)- **Chicos los amo...

**Marbin/Solibant (Drogados)- **Nosotros también te amamos jefe. **(Lloran al estilo Pinkie Pie)**

**Tony- **Bueno... este... yo me voy al baño... porque... em... tengo una emergencia **(Sale corriendo)**

Toby sale corriendo por la multitud tratando de buscar la salida para irse a su casa, pero lamentablemente choca con una ¿Yegua? Con pinta de macho.

**Yeguacho**- Hola papi... me llamo Rafi, quieres pasar una noche increíble?

Tony solo mira a la... el... ah lo que sea, con cara de desprecio mientras lo empujaban al baño...

**Tony**- Hay no...

**Yeguacho**- Hay si papi...

Fin de Flashback

**Guardia 1**- Logré escapar, pero oí que ese transformista se montó a dos ponys drogados.

**Guardia 2**- Em... Tony... recuerdas que te dije que esta mañana defequé un condón?

**Guardia 1**- Si. si te lo comiste ¿verdad?

**Guardia 2**- n n – dice negando sin quitar la mirada del frente apenado con los ojos pequeños

De pronto dos bolas unidas con un hilo se encajan en los cuellos de los guardias haciendo que estos accidentalmente se besen.

**Guardia 1**- Mm, sultumu, duju du busurmu

**Guardia 2**- Yu bu, dujumu sucur un cuchullo

El segundo guardia saca un cuchillo y corta el hilo que los ahorca, luego los dos guardias escupen tanta saliva como pueden quitándose la de el otro.

**Guardia 1**- Buagh buagh, Rafa, tengo que decirte dos cosas, uno: lavate la boca, y dos, que esto se queden entre nosotros, porque si le dices al alguien te mato...

**(15 metros atrás)**

**Marta**- Oye Brown, la cagaste, y ahora como los distraemos?

**Brown**- Mm... ya se... ¿puedes con tu magia disfrazarte de conejita?

**Marta**- ...Ohhsh, aveces te odio hermano...

**(En el castillo de Canterloth)**

Los tres chicos ya habían encontrado las mazmorras de el castillo después de tanto preguntar, los chicos bajan las escaleras espirales oscuras iluminadas por sus cuernos, llegan hasta un pasillo muy largo con ratas y cadáveres de criaturas extrañas, no de ponys, y un horrible olor a heces secas.

**Argard**- Ah... que peste... quien se murió aquí?

**Roadstell**- Mi alumno anterior... - Digo burlandome

**Twilight**- Bien chicos, aquí entrenarán.

Pasan por unas puertas enormes oxidadas en el cual hay un espacio grande y amplio con poca iluminación, Argard invoca unas lámparas leed **(Recuerden que el es de el futuro, no conoce las antorchas) **que iluminan la habitación.

**Twilight**- Bien chicos mejor los dejo solos...

¡**Espera**! - Grita Argard - ¿Que pasó con Maverick?

**Twilight**- Creo que en este momento está en el hospital con 5 puntos en la mejilla, 2 huesos rotos y un ojo morado

**Argard**- ¡¿Que?! Pero si no le hice nada...

**Twilight**- Tu no... pero creo que Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Raimbow Dash y Fluttershy si lo hicieron, cuando bajé al baño me asomé a ver a las chicas, y solo las vi a todas enfurecidas con dos guardias cargando a un pony gris. ¿que habrá pasado?

Flashback hace unos 30 minutos

**Roadstell**- Bien Argard... ahora si te viene la buena... vas a suplicar no haber nacido. **(Risa maliciosa) – **Y los tres salen por la puerta.

**Applejack**- Maverick ¿cual era esa foto?

**Maverick** **(Mentalmente) –** Em... Mierda, maldito narrador... - Pues... em... la tomé... en cuanto estábamos en la cafetería... **(Mentalmente)- **¡Tonto! ¡Tienes que aprender a mentir!

**Applejack**- ¿Y que corrales haces con una foto mía? ¡A ver esa foto...! - Applejack revisa la foto y las mane 4 **(Sin contar a Twilight ni a Applejack)** se asoman para ver.

**Raimbow Dash**- Oye... aquí huele algo raro. **(Inhala como perro) **¡Esta foto huele a saliva!

**Maverick**- ¡¿QUE?! No no no no no chicas, es... es que... esa foto... yo...

**Rarity**- Chicas, tenemos a un pervertido entre nosotras.

**Fluttershy**- ¿Te estabas lamiendo la foto? Abusador...

**Pinkie Pie** **(Pinkamena)**- Ji ji, te dejaremos moretones..

**Raimbow Dash**- ¡Applejack! ¿quieres hacer una apuesta a ver quien es la más fuerte?

**Applejack**- Será un placer ganarte.

**Maverick**- ¡Chicas, cálmense, no he hecho nada!

**Rarity**- Seguro que no... **(Sarcasmo detectado) **solo tratas de conquistar a nuestra amiga para acostarte con ella...

**Maverick**- ¿Que? ¿De que hablan?

**Todas al coro**- Esto te va a doler...

Fin de Flashback

**Argard**- Bien, pero espero verlo antes de que haga alguna estupidez.

**Roadstell**- Bueno bueno bueno bueno, nos estamos desviado del tema. Argard colocate en el medio de la sala, lanzarás una llamarada verde.

**Argard**- ¿Llamarada verde? **(Mentalmente) – **Ush, las cosas que se le ocurren a este escritor...

**Twilight**- Bien, creo que esta vez si me...

¡REY ARGARD! - Grita la voz de una unicornio que se asoma por uno de los pasillos

**Roadstell**- Ah, ¿ahora que? El capítulo se llama "valla maestro" no "siempre interrumpido", se supone que tienen que hablar de mi...

**Argard**- ¿Marta?

**Marta**- ¡Rey Argard! ¡Está vivo! - Le da un fuerte abrazo.

**Argard**- Em... si... estoy vivo... espera... ¿estoy vivo? ¿a que te refieres con eso?

**Marta**- Señor, Equdestriality está sufriendo mucho su pérdida, no hay nadie quien gobierne la ciudad, ¡necesitamos que regrese! - Exclama la pony frustrada y emocionada al mismo tiempo.

**Argard**- Un momento... mi hermana dejó a Brown a cargo... ¿que pasó?

Fui asesinado – Dice Brown apareciendo entre las sombras

**Argard**- Espera... ¿que? Ya me confundí...

**Brown**- como oyó milord, un changeling me arrancó la cabeza.

Todos en la sala quedan asombrados y dudosos salvo Marta y Brown el cual tenía una expresión de felicidad.

**Argard**- Pero... si tu... y yo... y entonces... que tu...

**Brown**- Je je je je... es muy sencillo mi Rey, verá...

Flashback

Brown estaba volando a toda velocidad sobre las montañas para llegar a Equdestriality, lamentablemente un changeling robótico lo había visto y este voló aún más rápido. Brown había volado tan rápido que sus plumas empezaron a salirse de su sitio, Brown se desplomó sobre una roca dejándolo inmóvil pero consciente, el changeling saca una sierra pequeña y este le cortó la cabeza. Luego de ahí el changeling voló hacia un bosque, y en su camino podía ver a tres ponys cruzando un portal, así que este fue aún más rápido. El changeling se detiene un un bosque llamado "Bosque Ever Free" y se dirige hacia una casa/árbol donde dos ponys estaban preocupadas. Una era una zebra adulta con un moño en la melena y un collar de perlas.

**Zuma** **(La cebra)-** Gracias Rino, Marta... tranquila, salvaremos a tu hermano.

**Marta**- No se por que tuvo que cortarle la cabeza...

**Zuma**- Calmate, estoy segura que así el cáncer se eliminará, solo hay que recomponer su cuerpo.

**Rino (Changeling)**- Tranquila muchacha, Zuma nuca ha fallado en sus pócimas,es la mejor de todas...

**Zuma**- Ya basta Rino...

**Rino**- Estoy seguro que Zecora estaría muy orgullosa de que su hija sea tan inteligente como ella...

**Marta** **(Mentalmente)**- Oh mi dios... espero que nunca logren ser conjugues una zebra y un changeling, no quiero ni imaginarme como será esta relación.

Zuma introduce la cabeza en una hoya con un caldo verde del cual sale un pegaso marrón abalanzándose hacia el agua más cercana por lo caliente del caldo.

**Marta- ¡BROWN!** ¡ESTÁS BIEN!

**Brown**- ¿Que carajos me hicieron?

**Marta**- ¡Jovencito! ¡No debes de decir malas palabras, recuerda que soy tu hermana mayor!

**Brown**- Marta... tengo 18, ya puedo defenderme solo...

**Rino**- ¡Lo hiciste Zuma! Y lo hiciste muy bien...

**Zuma**- Si... y ahora quiero llevar a cabo otra poción contigo... vamos al cuarto...

**Rino**- Seguro mi hechicera...

**Marta**- Ah... vámonos antes de escuchar los gemidos...

Ambos salen del árbol, miran atrás y entre las cortinas se ve... **(Censurado)**

**Marta**- Bien Brown... y que has hecho hoy?

**Brown**- Ah... pues nada... matar changelings, luchar con un fénix, romper cosas, ayudar al rey a abrir un portal para viajar en el tiempo...

**Marta**- ¡QUE! ¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN JOVECITO, QUIERO QUE ME LLEVES A ESE PORTAL AHORA!

**Brown**- Pero el rey me dijo que m encargara de...

**Marta**- ¡NADA DE PEROS! ¡LLÉVAME A ESE PORTAL ANTES DE QUE TE ROMPA EL OSICO!

Fin de Flashback

**Argard**- Y ¿enserió le creíste a este chico que habíamos abierto un portal?

**Marta**- Pues claro... un familiar mio ya había abierto un portal. Todo pasó así...

Flashba...

**Dios Yeiber**- Alto alto alto alto... creo que ya se an dicho muchos flashbacks, mejor sigo con la historia... **(Rebobinen)**

**Marta**- ... y así pasó.

**Argard**- Bien... te creo, te creo, pero por el amor de... em...

**Roadstell**- ¿Dios?

**Argard**- Si, si exacto. ¿Por que estás vestida de coneja?

**Marta**- Pues... tuvimos que distraer a los guardias de atrás, así que tuve que...

**Roadstell**- ¿Seducirlos?

**Marta**- ¡No! ¿Que dices?, me disfracé de coneja y corrí al castillo simulando que Brown me cazaba, los guardias se quedaron sin expresiones, solo se nos quedaron mirando.

**Argard**- Y ¿A quien se le ocurrió esa ridícula idea? - Marta señala a Brown

**Marta**- Algún día me las pagará...

Roadstell estaba que reventaba, se veía muy tranquilo por afuera, pero por dentro casi explotaba, y como todo ser vivo... llegamos nuestro estresometro hasta el límite.

**Roadstell**- ¡COÑO! ¡SIEMPRE HAY UNA DISTRACCIÓN ANTES DE QUE ARGARD ENTRENE! ¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! ¡¿QUIEREN IRSE?!

Todos los ponys se quedan ofendidos por el comentario de Roadstell, y salen Twilight, Brown y Marta hablando entre dientes.

**Roadstell**- ¡GRACIAS!

**Argard**- Oye Yeiber, no te pongas así...

**Roadstell** **(Inserten fondo de infierno con ojos de fuego)** ¡TU TE CALLAS! ¡AHORA POR LA TARDANZA ENTRENARÁS MÁS! ¡TIRATE AL SUELO Y HAS 500 LAGARTIJAS! - Hago brillar mi cuerno y encima de la espalda de Argard aparecen 4 yunques de 500 k c/u encima de 6 jabones. - ¡Y QUE NO SE TE CAIGAN O TE HARÉ SUFRIR!

**Argard**- ¡Oh! ¡Valla maestro! - dice haciendo una lagartija con muchas gotas de sudor en la cara.

**Roadstell** **(Mentalmente)**- Ja ja... bueno... es un avance, logré acerté sufrir y que el nombre del capítulo sea realidad- ¡MÁS RÁPIDO GUSANO!

**(Mientras tanto, con Jenny)**

Huuuuuuuuy... **(Bostezo) **¿cuanto habré dormido? ¿donde estoy?- observa el entorno y esta se queda preocupada arropándose con la sabana.

De pronto la puerta principal se abre donde una yegua color cian y melena negra con un vestido de cachifa entra a la habitación

**(Nota: cachifa: persona que limpia y atiende con la intención de ganar dinero, también son llamadas "mucamas")**

Yegua- Oh... señorita, ya ha despertado.

Jenny- ¿donde estoy?

Yegua- está en el castillo de Canterloth en la habitación de la princesa luna.

Jenny- ¿y que carajos hago aquí?

Yegua- La princesa me ordenó que los trajera después de desmayarse, pero veo que al fin se ha despertado, sabía que las alicornios vivián 100.000 años, pero no sabía que dormían 22 horas.

Jenny- ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿TANTO HE DORMIDO?! - Un ronquido suena en su estómago – Ush, que hambre tengo...

Yegua- Tranquila señorita, aquí le he traído un almuerzo y un postre. Espero que os guste, pues los hice yo misma. - Le pasa una vendeja donde hay una ensalada con unos panes en rodajas y un trozo de pastel.

Jenny se queda viendo la extraña ensalada mientras decía mentalmente- ¿que será esto? En nuestro tiempo solo comemos sopas, caldos y animales muertos.

**(Nota: los ponys no son carnívoros, pero dado a las condiciones de escasez de comida los ponys en el futuro tuvieron que acostumbrarse a comer carne)**

Yegua- ¡Vamos coma!, o me va a decir que ¿nunca ha probado una ensalada?

Jenny toma una rodaja de pan con su cuerno, la unta con un poco de ensalada y se la mete en la boca. Al probar, sus ojos brillaron al estilo anime por el estupendo sabor. No duró mucho para acabarse la ensalada y los panes.

Yegua- Tranquila señorita cálmese...

Jenny- ¡Wow! ¡Que estupendo sabor! ¡nunca había probado una ensalada! ¿y esto cuadrado que es?

Yegua- Pastel de chocolate

Jenny- a ver... - Jenny corta un pequeño trozo de pastel, lo introduce en su boca y esta se quedó en shock por el delicioso sabor "otra vez"- ¡Doble Wow! ¿Tu cocinaste esto?

Yegua- si señorita, me alegra que le aya gustado, ¿de donde viene? No conozco a ningún pony que no conozca una ensalada...

Jenny- Em... de... Cória **(Sonrisa falsa) **Mi nombre es Jenny, ¿cual es el tuyo?

Yegua- Mi nombre es Lady Munterreal Di La Alfance Mundenfalls Alucard. Pero me puedes decir solo Lady...

**(Nota- ese no es el nombre más largo que he escuchado, si conocen a Simón Bolívar "Libertador de Colombia, Perú, Bolivia y Ecuador en 1800 y pico" se enterarán que su nombre entero es:**

"**Simón José Antonio De La Santísima Trinidad Bolívar Palacios Ponte Y Blanco"**

**corto ¿verdad?)**

Jenny- Mucho gusto Lady, disculpa la pregunta pero... sabes donde está mi hermano?

Lady- Seguro, el junto al maestro Roadstell y la princesa Twilight me preguntaron que si donde estaban las mazmorras del castillo. ¿Como era que se llamaba?

Jenny- Argard. Disculpa que te moleste pero... me podrías guiar hasta las mazmorras?

Lady- Claro, conozco todas las esquinas de este castillo, y aprovecharé para mostrártelo dado que estamos en el sexto piso y las mazmorras quedan en el sótano. Así que sigueme.

Jenny se levanta de la cama y acompaña a la pony pasando por un largo pasillo con la preocupación de que le habría pasado a su hermano o que era eso de que Luna era madre de Argard.

Lady- Muy bien señorita, aquí están los cuadros de la princesa Luna, pintados a casco, una gran pintora en realidad...

Jenny se detiene justo en frente de un cuadro de 4 metros donde estaba Luna sujetando a un potrillo blanco con melena azul, esta deja caer una lágrima pensando que Julie no era su madre.

Lady- y aquí las estatuas de... ¿que te pasa?... no llores... - coloca un casco en su hombro.

Jenny **(Llorando)- **¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡MIS PADRES ME HAN MENTIDO POR AÑOS! ¡¿COMO NOS PUDIERON HACER ESTO?!

Lady- Tranquila señorita, no pasa nada, no pasa nada...

Jenny- ¡CLARO QUE SI PASA! ¡SOY HIJA DE LUNA!

Lady WTF- ¿QUE? ¿Y ENTONCES POR QUE LLORAS?

Jenny- ¡PORQUE MIS ANTIGUOS PADRES ME DIGERON QUE YO ERA SU HIJA! - Gritaba Jenny en el piso con la cara mojada.

Lady deja caer una lágrima- Tranquila señorita, al menos tienes padres...

Jenny- ¿que?

Lady- señorita, hay que aprovechar lo que tenemos, porque cuando los perdamos es cuando más lo necesitamos, mis padres no me acompañan en este momento, pero algún día los veré... - Deja caer una lágrima

Jenny- Pero... entonces tus padres...

Lady asiste

Jenny- Oh, lo siento, no quise...

Lady- tranquila, al menos murieron para salvarme. Era una mañana en el campo, recién habíamos despertado por el aroma del desayuno listo...

Flashback

-¡Niñas! ¡a desayunar!- Grita una voz femenina proveniente de la cocina de la cabaña

¡Ya vamos! - Gritan dos pequeñas yeguas de la habitación

Je je... hoy es una mañana perfecta ¿no Rita? - Decía la voz de un semental

Rita era una pony de tierra color crema con crin naranja con una cutiemark de dos sartenes y una estufa, y el semental era otro pony de tierra color café con melena marrón claro y en su costado habían tres lechugas.

Rita- si amor, de seguro esta es la mejor mañana de todas- le da un beso a su esposo

Lady **(Pequeña)- **¡Mira Angeline, wafles con miel! ¡Siiiiiiii!

Angeline era una yegua de 9 años color violeta pálido con melena café sin cutiemark, Lady era su hermana mayor por 1 año.

Angeline- si... pero papá y mamá se están besando, que asco...

Lady- a mi me parece lindo...

Rita se separa de el beso- Ya... Luxin, las niñas están viendo...

Luxin- Está bien... pero esta noche seguimos... ¡Bien niñas, a desayunar!

Los cuatro se sientan el la mesa y se ponen a resar

Todos- Padre nuestro que estás en el cielo, santificado sea tu nombre, venga a nosotros tu reino, hágase tu voluntad en la tierra como en el cielo, danos hoy nuestro pan de cada día, perdona nuestras ofensas así también como nosotros perdonamos a los que nos ofenden, no nos dejes caer en la tentación y libéranos del...

Una explosión revienta la pared situada al frente de la mesa dejando humo por todas partes dejando a todos asustados y tirados en el suelo, al esparcirse el humo seis changelings aparecen de la nada con lanzas en los cascos.

Changeling- ¡Terminen!

Luxin- ¡DÉJANOS EN PAZ MALDITO! - Toma un cuchillo de la mesa y salta tratando de matar al changeling, este toma su lanza y apunta hacia Luxin clavándosela en el torso y dejándolo empalado.

Lady/Angeline- ¡PAPÁ!

Rita- ¡AMOR!

Changeling- Terminen

Yeguas- ... y libéranos del mal amen.

Luxin con sus últimas fuerzas lanza el cuchillo clavándoselo a un changeling por la cabeza, luego mira a su familia, levanta su casco y muere empalado.

Changeling- Maldito, ahora por tus actos tu esposa sufrirá. ¡FRANK! Toma a la yegua y ve a violala allá atrás

Changeling- Será un placer...

Rita- ¡NO! ¡NO NOS LLEVARÁN! - Dice abrazando a las niñas

Changeling- Oh ¿en serio?

El changeling se cola por debajo de la mesa y hala a Angeline ahorcándola por el con un su lanza

Changeling- Tu decides, o tu, o tu hija...

Rita- ¡MALDITO! - Suelta a Lady y sale de la casa acompañada de un changeling- ¡SI LES TOCAN UN PELO MORIRÁN!

Changeling- si... como no... ya ve a violarla... ustedes dos, irán conmigo o si no...

Lady- ... o si no ¿que?

El changeling sonríe maliciosamente y un grito de una yegua que provenía detrás de la casa deja a las niñas asustadas

Changeling- o si no les pasará lo mismo que a ella.

Angeline- Maldito... suéltame...

Changeling- te soltaré, pero si haces algo no dudaré en matarte.

Los salen de la cabaña junto a las potrillas que se tapaban las orejas con sus cascos para no oir a su madre gritando, estaban pasando por un cultivo de papas atadas por unas raíces que los changelings les habían puesto en el cuello. Lady observa el cielo, y la hermosa mañana que se festejaba ese día se tornó a un cielo nublado con unas cuantas gotas de agua, mira hacia sus alrededores y observa un rancho de troncos donde estaban almacenadas las herramientas de agricultura, si tomaba un arma podría liberarse de esta, así que la potrilla trataba de pensar en algo rápido.

Lady- S... Señor...

Changeling- ¿si?

Lady- N... necesito ir al baño...

Changeling- Pues te aguantarás hasta que lleguemos al castillo.

Frank- Señor, ahora que lo pienso yo también debo ir.

Changeling- Bien, acompáñala hasta unos arbustos que están allá

Lady- Hay un baño por allá- dice señalando el rancho.

Frank- Bien, vamos...

El Changeling y la pequeña yegua se dirigen a el rancho pero Lady sale corriendo para llegar primero, entra y cierra con llave. Adentro se podían ver una gran cantidad de herramientas y semillas y esta optó por tomar un machete

**(Nota: un machete es una herramienta de agricultura parecida a un cuchillo y a una espada. Mide aproximadamente entre 30 y 60 cm y también se usa esa palabra en Venezuela para referirse a el pene)**

El changeling toca la puerta fuertemente- ¡NIÑA! ¡SAL YA!

Lady se asusta y sale de el rancho abalanzándose hacia el changeling clavándole el machete por la cabeza

**(No se para ustedes, pero para mi eso sonó bulda e chinazo, a mi me suena como si el violado fuera el... no se para ustedes)**

Este cae desangrándose mientras Lady asustada toma otra herramienta del rancho y sale corriendo hacia la cabaña.

**(Al llegar allá...)**

Lady- ¡MAMÁ! ¡¿DONDE ESTÁS?! ¡¿ME ESCUCHAS?! - Dice la potrilla gritando mientras rodeaba la cabaña.

Al darle media vuelta a la cabaña esta ve con horror a su madre tirada en el suelo en posición fetal con sangre sobre su miembro, con un hacha clavada en su cabeza y con la cara llena de moretones con mucha sangre

Lady- ¡MAMÁ! - Exclama Lady mientras empieza a llorar- Mamá... no te mueras... yo soy tu hija y tu tienes que cuidarme mamá, por favor responde – El cuerpo no respondía y esta abraza a su madre muerta en el suelo llorando sin cesar.

De la nada, aparece un semental con una pluma en la cabeza color marrón claro y melena café.

Semental- Niña, ven conmigo...

Lady- ¡No! ¡No dejaré a mi madre aquí!

Semental- Niña, tienes que acompañarme, yo cuidaré de ti...

Fin de Flashback

Lady- Por eso te digo que no tienes que preocuparte por esa parte...

Jenny **(Baja la mirada)**- Comprendo... y lamento haber sacado el tema, no quise entristecerte.

Lady- No te preocupes **(Se seca las lágrimas)**- Bueno... sigamos, todavía tengo que mostrarte parte del castillo.

Y ambas ponys recorren como el 7 % del castillo en busca de las mazmorras.

**(En las mazmorras)**

Roadstell- ¡VAMOS MARICÓN! ¡HECHALE BOLAS Y SACA LA MALDITA LLAMARADA VERDE!

Argard **(Esforzándose)**- Creo... que se me haría mucho más fácil si no lo hiciera de cabeza...

Roadstell- ¡CALLATE! ¡TIENES QUE APRENDER A DOMINAR TU NUEVO CUERNO EN CUALQUIER CIRCUNSTANCIA! RECUERDA EL ENCANTAMIENTO, ACUÉRDATE QUE DICE... **(Solo unicornios pueden saberlo)**

**Argard- **Bien... déjame ver... - Argard empieza a concentrar magia en su cuerno haciendo brillar toda la sala, en la punta de su cuerno se nota una pequeña flama verde que anima a Argard a seguir con el ataque, y este sigue concentrandose.

Roadstell- Mas, ¡Mas!, ¡Mas!, ¡MAS!

En la sala se nota una gran llamarada verde que deja la pared negra y a Argard desmayado.

Roadstell- Je je... tienes agallas chico. - Lo levita y lo recuesta sobre una cama de clavos haciendo que este despierte y pegue un gran grito.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

**(Con Jenny y Lady)**

Jenny- ¿que fue eso?

Lady- No lo se, pero viene de las mazmorras, vamos, corramos a ver...

Ambas ponys corren hasta el sótano, abren unas puertas oxidadas y ven a Argard recostado en una cama de clavos con serpientes en sima, Roadstell solo se queda viendo enojado.

Roadstell- ¡¿QUE COÑO HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ?!

Jenny- ¡OYE MARICÓN! ¡YO VENGO A VER A MI HERMANO, ASÍ QUE NO JODAS!

Roadstell- Ah... con que tenemos a una GSR ¿No?

**(Nota: GSR: GroSeRa)**

Jenny- ¡ASÍ ES! ¡ Y SI NO SUELTAS A MI HERMANO TE DARÉ UNA LECCIÓN!

Roadstell- A ver... dime tu gran premio... je je...

Jenny- ¡RECONTRAPUTORGILOGIAWUEVONIADOHIJODELAMÁSGRANSISIMAPUTAQUELEDIÓCULOALALESVIANADELAESQUINA!

Roadstell- Bien, nivel 2... bueno... aquí voy yo. **(Me aclaro la garganta)- **¡HIJADELPADREMARICOQUETEPARÍOPORELCULODELGUEVOLLENODEMIERDA,MARICAINSENSATAPUTADEBARRIOLAMECULOSJEDIONDOSASUDORDEVIEJOBORRACHOCAGAODE3DÍAS!

Lady- Wow, solo este tipo de insultos provienen de Ponyzuela...

Argard- ¡AYUDA! ¡QUÍTENME ESTAS MALDITAS SERPIENTES DE ENCIMA!

Jenny- Ya voy Argard – Hace brillar su cuerno y las quita del cuerpo de Argard mientras lo ayuda a levantarse- Argard, ¿estás bien?

-No... este imbécil casi me viola... - Dice Argard asustado.

Roadstell- ¿que? Ni no fue nada... si solo te amarré a una silla con un taladro apuntando a tu trasero...

Jenny- ¡¿QUE?! ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR...!

Roadstell- A... si? Pues ponte en guardia...

**(Se ponen a pelear)**

Lady- Hola Argard... soy Lady.

Argard- un placer Lady, ¿como sabes mi nombre?

Lady- Lo acaban de decir... ¿y estos ponys son así siempre?

Argard- No... de hecho es la primera vez... ¡A ver chicos! ¡Ya es suficiente! - Separa a Jenny

Jenny- ¡Suéltame Argard! ¡Te voy a vengar!

Argard- Jenny, ya se defenderme solo...

Roadstell- Jenny, contigo hablaré después, y Argard, ya es suficiente, ya cumplimos las 4 horas, te daré un descanso de 30 minutos y luego volverás a entrenar.

Argard- Para nada, vete a la mierda...

Roadstell- ¡BIEN! ¡PERO LA IDEA FUE TUYA! ¡AHORA JODETE!

Argard- ¿Mas? Las jodidas que me has .

Lady, Jenny y Argard se van de las mazmorras y Roadstell se desaparece en una cortina de humo.

Jenny- Oye Argard, me gustaría hablar contigo a solas, necesito discutir sobre nuestra madre...

Lady- em... creo que yo me voy... necesito atender a un pony gris que está en el hospital – Se va

Argard- Ven Jenny, vamos al cuarto de la Princesa Luna, necesito decirte algo muy importante...

Fin de capítulo 8/2

**Nota: Disculpen que le puse muchos Flashbacks, y sobre todo el de Lady, pero este es uno importante ya que en el futuro será algo que recuerden. Disculpen la demora, pero tuve que ir muy a menudo al odontólogo y las tareas las tengo hasta el tope. Pero la otra semana la tengo libre ya que me pondrán de reposo y escribiré unos capítulos.**

**Recuerden el "Ask to" que será escrito después del capítulo 10 y espero os divierta.**

**Gracias por leer mi finc y espero os guste este capítulo.**

**Desde Venezuela/Caracas: 1-Yeiber-1**

**PDT: Mi hermana está escribiendo un manga de Fairy Tail, a los interesados ya está disponible.**


	10. Verdades, mentiras, emoción y decepción

Capítulo 9: Verdades, mentiras, emoción y decepción

**Nota: Este capítulo tuve que volver a escribirlo puesto a que accidentalmente borré 26 páginas de mi trabajo. De allí el tiempo perdido. Espero comprendan, pero sigo pasando arrechera por el error. Sin más que decir... prosigo.**

**(En la habitación de Luna y Celéstia)**

Luna estaba pintando otro retrato de ella y Argard sentados en un altar y Celéstia estaba asomada por el balcón, algo que normalmente no hacía...

**Luna**- Celi, ¿que te pasa? Te noto muy deprimida y preocupada...

**Celéstia**- ¿que no lo entiendes? ¡Lord Gard está aquí!... no se como lo logró pero esta aquí, y de alguna manera tengo que alejarlo de Equestria.

**Luna**- Celi, es tu sobrino, mi hijo, primo de Cadence, ¿no crees que al menos deberías tratarlo?

**Celéstia**- Perdóname hermana, pero no trataré con el Destructor Del Fénix

**Luna**- ¿Que? Pero si eso pasó hace como 400.000 años, y hace poco tiempo que yo lo envié, ¡Al futuro! Es lógicamente imposible...

**Celéstia**- ¡No me importa! ¡No confío en el! Hace 10.000 años me iso lo mismo, y no pienso tropezarme con la misma piedra dos veces, ¿que tal si no es tu hijo?

**Luna**- a ¿que te refieres con eso?

**Celéstia**- ...Verás Luna, recuerdas la pelea contra Chrysalis En la boda de Shinning?

**Luna**- si, ¿que pasó?

**Celéstia**- Chrysalis me envió a su castillo y de allí un alicornio blanco con melena azul sin cutiemark me torturó por mucho tiempo, antes de eso, 10.000 años atrás inició una guerra un pony con las mismas cualidades, y 400.000 años antes fue la gran guerra contra mi abuela con es mismo alicornio

**Luna**-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Y PORQUE NO ME HABÍAS DICHO ESTO?!

**Celéstia**- Te lo acabo de decir... primero tienes que comprobar que es tu hijo, haste un examen de sangre...

**Luna**- Creo que... ¿como me afirmas que lo que has dicho es real?

**Celéstia**- Busca en los libros, pregúntale a Twilight, o a Shinning o a Cadence, todos lo saben, solo investiga...

**Luna**- ¡No discutiré más esto contigo Celéstia! ¡No te atrevas a hablar así de mi hijo!

**Celéstia**- ¿Pero si tu hijo es Lord Gard? ¿y si trae el cáos a Equestria? ¿y si es un changeling haciéndose pasar por "Argard"?

**Luna**- ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE CELÉSTIA! ¡ES MI HIJO! ¡Y CONFIÓ PLENAMENTE EN EL!

**Celéstia**- Pues no me dejas más opción... - crea una espada con su magia y trata de embestir a Luna.

**Luna**- ¡Celéstia! ¡que... que te pasa!

Argard entra a la habitación junto a Jenny y este al ver a su madre acorralada contra el piso con una espada en el cuello y solo piensa lo peor mientras hace brillar su cuerno de metal tratando de acumular magia para atacar.

**Argard**- ¡MADRE!, ¡CELÉSTIA SUÉLTALA!

**Celéstia**- Y crees que lo haré? Lord Gard?

**Jenny**- ¿que carajos sucede aquí?

**Argard**- ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE, SUÉLTALA O TE VUELO LA CABEZA!

**Celéstia**- Pues hazlo entonces... Luna ha puesto en riesgo a toda Equestria con aceptar tu presencia, hazlo, tienes la oportunidad... "Lord Gard"... - Dice la Princesa de Equestria presionando contra el cuello de Luna con una sonrisa macabra dibujada en el rostro.

**Jenny**- Prince...

**Celéstia**- ¡CALLATE! Esto es entre nosotros tres...

**Luna**- Argard... no lo hagas...

**Argard**- Creo... que... yo... no... no puedo... - Baja la mirada y su cuerno deja de brillar

**Celéstia**- Jm jm jm jm, no eres el, has pasado la prueba.

**Todos**- ¿Que?

Celéstia deja de acorralar a Luna y hace desaparecer su espada- Es muy sencillo hermana, si era capaz de atacarme entonces sería obvio que fuera Lord Gard. Hace 10.000 años tuvimos cuentas pendientes, y no creo que este pony lo sea...

**Luna**- Entonces... ¿por que trataste de atacarme antes de que llegara el?

**Celéstia**- Ya sabía que venía hacia acá, lo vi desde el balcón por la ventana del pasillo, solo estaba calculando el tiempo...

**Luna**- Y... todo eso que me dijiste? Sobre la boda de Shinning o lo de tu y Lord Gard?

**Celéstia**- Eso si es cierto...

**Luna**- ¡¿QUE?!

**Jenny**- Argard... por el amor de la diosa me puedes decir que sucede?

**Argard**- Yo... em... mamá, que sucede?

**Luna**- Creo que... Celi quería probarte hijo...

**Jenny**- ¡¿QUE?! ¡OIGA SEÑORA MI HERMANO NO ES UN PLATO DE MACARRONES CON QUESO! ¡EN ESTA HABITACIÓN LA ÚNICA PONY QUE PUEDE HACERLE PRUEBAS SOY...! Espera... ¿Mamá? ¿Hijo? - Jenny mira confundida hacia todos lados

**Luna**- Osh... no se lo has contado o si Argard?

Argard nega con la cabeza mientras le picaba un ojo a Luna, esta por otra parte suspira y mira a Jenny.

**Luna**- Jenny... recuerdas a Arnold y a Julie? Pues ellos...

**(Luna le dice a Jenny que es su hija, para no herir sus sentimientos, claro que Argard ya lo sabía)**

**Jenny**- Entonces... tu eres mi... ¿madre?

**Argard**- Si Jenny, la princesa de la noche es nuestra madre...

**Jenny**- Yo... yo no se que decir, pues... pero entonces Arnold y Julie... Yo... tengo que pensar un poco...

**Luna**- Tranquila hija, te llevaré a una habitación...

**Jenny**- S... si... por favor...

Jenny se va junto a Luna muy deprimida por la noticia caminando por un pasillo muy largo decorado con mosaicos en el suelo...

**Celéstia**- Bien... yo también me voy, tengo que visitar un hospital en el castillo de cristal, hay muchos heridos que atender, si quieres puedes venir conmigo...

**Argard**- Seguro princesa, por donde... espere... Hospital, hospital, hospitalizado, ¡MAVERICK! ¿EN QUE HOSPITAL ESTÁ?

**Celéstia**- Está en las instalaciones del hospital Skarleth, se encuentra fuera del castillo a la derecha de la plaza.

**Argard**- ¡Gracias princesa! Y... por cierto... ¿en serio... creía que la atacaría?

**Celéstia**- Mmm, tuve mis dudas pero tenía confianza en Luna.

**Argard**- Aja... bueno, me voy, tengo asuntos pendientes con Maverick – Argard se truena los cascos mientras camina hacia la salida del castillo de Canteloth

**(Con Maverick)**

**Maverick**- ¡DOCTORA, YA LE DIJE QUE SIN SAL! ¡¿QUE ACASO ES SORDA?!

**Doctora**- Pero ¿como se supone que se coma sin sal una (en-sal-ada)?

**Maverick**- Doctora déjese de sus ridículos chistes que no hace reír ni a un grillo, solo... deje la ensalada ahí y vallase...

**Doctora**- Ohs, que estresado – Sale de la habitación.

**Maverick**- Ahhhh, al fin algo de paz y tranquilidad – Toma el control de la Tv y empieza a cambiar canales al azar

**Tv**-**(Cambia de canal)- **Y aquí las últimas noticias de Equestria con... **(Cambia de canal) **¡AAAAAAHHHHH REAL HUMANS! **(Cambia de canal) **Y ya comienza**...** Mi Little Human, aquí solo en dis... **(Cambia de canal) **¿Que le dice una bombilla a otra? Tanta luz que hemos dado y no hemos tenido ni un solo hijo **(Risa del público)**

**Maverick**- Huy, no... que tele tan aburrida la del pasado, extraño mi Laptop con Kindows 12

Maverick nota desde la ventanilla de su habitación que una docena de doctoras aproximadamente estaban deteniendo a un pony, no podía identificar quien era, así que no le iso caso y siguió viendo la tele, unos segundos más tarde tocan la puerta y este responde...

**Maverick**- ¿Quien es?

**Argard**- !La vieja Inés¡... ¡ Maverick! ¡Quiero la revancha!

**Maverick**- ¿La revancha de que?

**Argard**- No te hagas el tonto... hace 8 horas peleamos en el castillo ¿y ya se te olvidó?

**Maverick**- Ah... bueno... a mi se me olvidan las cosas que no tienen importancia

**Argard**- Maverick, te aseguro que si no estuviéramos en el pasado te degradaría todos los rangos posibles, ten un poco más de respeto... - Dice Argard furioso

**Maverick**- ¿sabes que? Has lo que quieras, de ahora en adelante no tendré ni un poco de respeto hacia ti, ahora calla, que ese sujeto está diciendo un chiste... - Desvía su vista hacia el televisor.

**Argard**- ¡Maverick! ¡Tienes tres segundos para salir afuera antes de que te te deje la cara como un jengibre!

Maverick ignora a Argard y solo se queda recostado viendo la tele.

**Argard**- Uno...

**Tv**- Un p3ne cae sobre el parabrisas de un auto y una potrilla pregunta...

**Argard**- Dos...

**Tv**- Papi ¿que es eso?, y el papá responde todo nervioso- em... un... mosquito hija...

**Argard**- ¡Tres! - Lanza un rayo azul que destruye la puerta, Maverick aún seguía viendo la tele...

**Tv**- Y la hija responde: ¡Mierda! ¡pero si tenía el guevo grande! **(Risa del público)**

**Maverick**- ja ja ja ja ja... eso si es comedia je je... ahora con lo menos importante...

Con su magia crea una especie de armadura liviana alrededor de el color azul claro, luego hace brillar si cuerno y cuatro cristales aparecen del suelo acorralando a Argard, este sin escapatorias empieza a recibir golpes constantes en el rostro de parte de Maverick, trata de usar su magia pero los cristales que lo acorralaban parecía que le bloqueaba usar la magia, así pasaron unos minutos mientras seguridad se acercaba hasta la habitación donde la pelea surgió.

**Guardia**- ¡Alto! ¡deténganse! ¡destrozarán la habitación!

**Argard**- ¿Que...? **(Golpe) **No **(Golpe) **Estabas **(Golpe) **Mal **(Golpe)** Herido? **(Golpe) **¡YA DEJA DE GOLPEARME! **(Golpe)**

**Maverick- **Ja ja, ¿no te da vergüenza? Aquellas yeguas si pudieron conmigo... ¿pero tu no? Pareces un marica...

**Argard**- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A LLAMARME ASÍ! - Argard trata de hacer brillar su cuerno pero los cristales de lo impiden, su cuerno metálico contiene un color blanco brillante que casi estallaba, Maverick se percata y se aleja junto a los doctores y guardias mientras Argard se encuentra acorralado por los cristales con su cuerno a punto de estallar.

Después de iluminar la habitación una gran explosión surge del lugar destrozando por completo la habitación, 3 paredes se destrozaron y todos los metales de la habitación estaban calcinados dejando en si un color amarillento, los cristales que lo acorralaban se destruyeron en mil pedazos, y el alicornio estaba ileso, afortunadamente todos lograron salir, Argard queda arrodillado colocándose los cascos sobre la cabeza frotándose fuertemente ya que un tormentoso dolor que surgía de su cuerno lo torturaba por dentro.

**Argard**- ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH! ¡MI MALDITO CUERNO!

**Maverick**- ¡Argard! ¿Estas bien?

**Argard**- ¡No jodas! ¡Me duele la cabeza!

**Maverick**- Creo que es ese cuerno metálico ¿de donde lo sacaste?, ¡Doctor! ¡Traiga una aspirina!

Doctor- ¡Seguro!

Varios doctores se van de la escena en busca de los medicamentos y otros se quedan atendiendo a Argard junto a Maverick, lo mueven a otra habitación nueva y lo recuestan sobre la camilla tomándole la vía.

**Argard**- Escritor... ¿es necesario que me tomen la vía por un dolor de cabeza?

**Dios Yeiber**- Callate maricón... es mi finc.

**(En Ponyville con las mane 6, ya que Twilight había viajado junto a sus amigas a Ponyville)**

Todas se encontraban en la biblioteca de Twilight hablando sobre los nuevos visitantes, y sobre algunos acontecimientos que se murmuraban en Equestria mientras tomaban una tasa de te, Pinkie le puso un bastón de dulce a la suya **(Era de esperarlo)** y Rarity se quejaba sobre su asiento que tenía un resorte suelto.

**Rarity**- Twilight, querida, ¿no crees que debes de comprar cojines nuevos? Ya nadie usa cojines con resortes... y Pinkie, deja de saltar en el...

**Pinkie Pie saltando** - ¡Wiiiiii! ¡Que divertido!

Raimbow Dash sujeta a Pinkie obligándola a sentarse y Twilight toma la palabra.

**Twilight**- ¡Chicas! ¡Vinimos aquí a hablar sobre los nuevos, no a quejarse de los cojines!

**Rarity**- Tranquila querida, yo te regalaré unos nuevos, de todos modos ya se acerca tu cumpleaños.

**Applejack**- Eso es en 9 meses Rarity...

**Rarity**- ¿A si? Jaj... no lo sabía.

**Raimbow Dash**- Pues acuérdate, nosotras jamás olvidamos tu cumpleaños

**Twilight**- Chicas...

**Rarity**- no, pero mejor hubiese sido si lo olvidaran, fue el peor regalo de todos, no sabes lo que le hizo a Opal...

**Twilight**- CHICAS

**Rarity**- Que halla conseguido ese objeto extraño no fue culpa mía, Twilight fue quien me dijo que era del mundo de los humanos.

**Twilight**- ¡CHICAS! ¡NO VINIMOS A HABLAR SOBRE LA MÁQUINA PARA CORTAR CABELLO! ¡TENEMOS COSAS MÁS IMPORTANTES!

**Fluttershy**- ¿Que es el cabello?

**Applejack**- Es como la crin, pero de los humanos.

**Fluttershy**- Ahh. Oye Pinkie Pie, estás muy callada, ¿que te pasa?

**Pinkie Pie**- Oh no chicas, el Pinkie sentido, y es muy fuerte...

**Raimbow Dash**- ¿Que? ¿Otra vez? Mejor me alejo, no me valla a pasar como la otra vez... **(Fondo en llamas)** ¿Recuerdas Pinkie Pie?

Flashback

**(Ponyville, 9:48 am, Situación: Raimbow Dash.)**

Raimbow Dash bajó temprano de su nube por que su estomago estaba roncando mucho, así que decidió ir a Sugarcube Corner a desayunar algo, en el camino se encuentra a Pinkie Pie la cual la saluda muy cordialmente:

**Pinkie Pie**- Hola Dash, ¿que tal todo? Mi Pinkie sentido está muy activo, cualquier cosa podría pasar.

**Raimbow Dash**- Claro que algo pasó, hoy me levanté temprano, no lo había hecho desde que Lighting era un potrillo. Está abierto el Sugarcube Corner?

**Pinkie Pie**- Por supuesto, pero no te podré atender, tengo que ayudar a Applejack con su granero.

**Raimbow Dash**- Pues suerte... - Pinkie Pie se va y Raimbow nota que esta tiembla un poco pero no le hace caso

De la nada Raimbow cae por un agujero y dentro de el habían dos perros salvajes con rabia

**Raimbow Dash asustada**- Ejem... lindo perrito...

**(Sugarcube Corner 10:03 am,.)**

Raimbow entra al lugar llena de rasguños y moretones por todos lados, Pinkie atiende inmediatamente a Raimbow sentándola en una mesa sola.

**Raimbow Dash**- Pinkie... tu "Pinkie sentido" me tomó a mi, solo mira como estoy, ¿y no estabas en en la Suite Apple Acrest?

**Pinkie Pie**- Si, pero se quemó el granero y me enviaron acá.

**Raimbow Dash**- algo me dice que que no soy la única con mala suerte, lo de siempre por favor...

**Pinkie Pie**- Oki doki loki – Se va y en lo que entra a la cocina vuelve a la velocidad del rayo- Aquí están tus cupkaques, recién hechos, cortesía de la casa...

**Raimbow Dash**- Wow Pinkie, si que eres rápida, gracias- Sale del lugar y en lo que se va salen el señor y la señora Cake los cuales le dicen:

**Sr y Sra Cake**- ¡PINKIE, ESOS CUPKAQUES SON LOS DE BOM BOM, ESOS SON LOS DE...! - No pudieron terminar pues vieron que Raimbow entró a toda velocidad al baño del lugar, y dentro de el Dash gritaba como una loca.

**(Biblioteca de Twilight, 11:19 am)**

Dash entra a la biblioteca con una cinta de papel de baño pegada en el trasero.

**Twilight**- !Raimbow¡, wow... que olor... ¿que te pasó?

**Raimbow Dash**- Te digo Twilight, no quieres saberlo, ¿me prestas tu baño un momento?

**Twilight**- Seguro, pasa – En cuanto Raimbow entró al baño Pinkie pasó a la biblioteca buscando desesperadamente a Raimbow.

**Twilight**- ¡Pinkie! ¿que sucede?

**Pinkie Pie**- ¿Donde está Raimbow Dash? Tengo que advertirle que mi Pinkie sentido está muy, muy activo, y presiento que viene de ella, ¿donde está?

De pronto se escucha una explosión desde el baño de Twilight el cual destruye la puerta, de allí sale Raimbow Dash cubierta de una cosa marrón muy viscosa y con tres rollos de papel de baño pegados en las patas.

**Raimbow Dash**- Chicas... ¿quieren ayudarme?

Fin de Flashback

**Raimbow Dash**- no saben lo que me costó quitarme ese olor, duré como 3 semanas bañándome en jugo de tomate, y el baño sigue clausurado...

De pronto la puerta se abre y dos sementales pasan- Señoras, buenas noches, somos servicios higiénicos S.A ¿cual es el lugar a revisar? - Twilight señala el baño y con su magia crea una barraca alrededor de las chicas y les coloca mascaras y un traje anti bombas a cada una.

Los dos ponys se quedan dudosos pero siguen hasta el baño, notan que un humo verde sale por debajo de la puerta, así que se colocan sus mascarillas, abren la puerta, otra explosión dentro del baño se escucha hasta en Canteloth, los sementales salen disparados hasta la pared suplicando aire, Twilight clausura de nuevo el baño creando una puerta nueva pero esta vez le puso candado

**Semental 1**- **(Tose)** Bueno señoras, ustedes tienen un caso serio **(Tose) **recomiendo que llamen a el equipo nuclear para tratar este **(Tose) **Caso...

- ¡Y YO QUE ACEPTÉ ESTE EMPLEO POR QUE LAS YEGUAS LES TENÍAN MIEDO A LAS CUCARACHAS! - Se va de la biblioteca

**Semental 1**- Bueno **(Tose) **Yo también me voy, y por el amor de Lauren no **(Tose) **pasen a ese lugar – Se va corriendo

**Rarity**- Raimbow, olvida lo de mi cumpleaños, te perdono, pero no me hagas esto nunca por favor...

**Raimbow Dash**- ja ja, tranquila...

**(Bueno... ahora si dejo de perder el tiempo)**

**Twilight**- Bien chicas, ¿alguien de ustedes me puede explicar que pasó con el unicornio gris en el castillo?

**Rarity**- Era un pervertido, estaba coqueteando con Applejack, tenía una foto de ella, "ensalivada" tuvimos que darle su lección. ¿No es así Applejack?

**Applejack**- Em... si, pero... no se, creo que nos excedimos mucho, además es nuevo, ...

**Raimbow Dash**- Claro que no, tu fuiste quien menos lo golpeó, solo lo dejamos hospitalizado, no le pasó nada... ¿y por que dices eso?

**Fluttershy**- Applejack, la única razón por la que lo estuvieras defendiendo es que... hay no...

**Pinkie Pie**- ¡SIIIIII! ¡APPLEJACK ESTÁ ENAMORADA!

**Applejack**- ¿QUE? ¡NO! ¿QUE DICEN CHICAS? ¡NO ME GUSTA ESE PONY, puede ser guapo, sincero, atrevido, fuerte, lindo, excitante, buenmozo...

**Raimbow Dash**- Ya, dilo... te gusta...

**Rarity**- Querida, no te recomiendo que te andes con un pony así, te engañará en cualquier momento...

**Applejack**- Si... mejor lo pienso bien...

**Raimbow Dash**-¡Ajá! Acabas de aceptar que te gusta y no puedes negarlo

**Twilight**- Chicas, discutiremos ese tema otro día, ¿que me dicen del alicornio blanco?

Todas callan unos segundos

**Twilight**- Me parece muy extraño que esté aquí, cuando nos dirigimos a el jardín de Luna pudo ver el jardín desde la ventana, ningún pony puede hacer eso sin un hechizo antes, y tengo dos conclusiones...

**Applejack**- ¿Que caramelo?

**Twilight**- Podría ser que ese Argard tenga poderes super desarrollados o... **(Hace una pausa) **Puede que... sea... un... changeling.

Todas las chicas en la habitación ponen cara de WTF Con ojos pequeños y todo mirando a Twilight dramáticamente...

**(Hospital Skarleth en Canterloth, 02:46 am)**

Argard se encontraba en una habitación del segundo piso del hospital recostado en la cama con unas vendas en su cuerno, este se encontraba durmiendo con una burbuja en la nariz al estilo anime abrazando su almohada en posición fetal, a las afueras del hospital se puede observar a un pony encapuchado que camina hacia la puerta del lugar atravesándola como un fantasma transformándose en una figura etérea dejando algo parecido al ectoplasma pegado en la puerta, dentro de el hospital recupera su forma corpórea y mira hacia todos lados, al ver que un guardia de seguridad se acercaba alumbrando con su linterna se esconde detrás de una caja y vuelve a transformarse en una figura etérea y atraviesa las paredes hasta llegar a la habitación de Argard, dentro de esta el pony encapuchado empieza a agitar suavemente a Argard diciéndole constantemente:

-Maricón, maricón, despierta maricón... tengo que decirte algo...

**(Ya saben quien es ¿verdad?)**

**Argard**- Mmm... ¿quien es? ¿que quiere? - Dice semi-dormido el alicornio apretando más su almohada

**Roadstell**- Maricón despierta... necesito mostrate algo...

Argard se levanta como puede solo para echar un vistazo, pero se despierta de inmediato al ver que era una foto de Yeisy sentada al lado de Chrysalis torturando a un changeling que tenía un traje de payaso...

**Argard**- ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿COMO ESA PUTA ESTÁ CON CHRYSALIS?!

**Roadstell**- Pues me he metido en su base y conseguí esta foto, donde se ve que Yeisy unió fuerzas con Chrysalis, ahora si te jodiste...

**Argard**- Pero... ¿como lo sabes?

**Roadstell**- Tengo mis contactos... mi amigo por ejemplo...

**Argard**- Claro... ¿me podrías decir donde está ubicada su base?

**Roadstell**- No.

**Argard**- ¿Por que?

**Roadstell**- Por que te odio.

**Argard**- Esa no es escusa para salva el mundo...

**Roadstell**- Bueno, no tienes el entrenamiento necesario, si te lo dijera serías so suficientemente loco para entrar al lugar y combatir a Yeisy y a Chrysalis sin experiencia, y si no lo recuerdas me mandaste a la mierda en cuanto te estaba entrenando., te daré otra oportunidad, pero si no aceptas serás tu el que te irás a la mierda, y sabes que puedo hacerlo...

**Argard** - Bien, bien, bien, dejaré que me entrenes con una condición: no serás malo, rudo, brusco, ladilloso, molestia, exesivo, etc.

**Roadstell**- Mmm, no lo creo, ¿de que serviría si no lo hiciera?

**Argard**- No jodas...

**Roadstell**- ¿Y que coño te pasó en el cuerno?

**Argard**- Pues... - Argard le cuenta lo que pasó...

**Roadstell**- ¡Mierda! ¿te jodieron?

**Argard**- ¿Que querías que hiciera? Me estaban bloqueando la magia...

**Roadstell**- Pues eso lo explica todo, no podías forzar el cuerno, es metal, ahora te jodiste, ya no tengo más...

**Argard**- ¡COÑO!

**Roadstell**- Bueno, ¿que se le puede hacer? Habrá que quitártelo...

**Argard**- No jodas... duele mucho...

**Roadstell**- Tu decides, o te lo quitas o se te infecta, pronto empezará a oxidarse...

**Argard**- Está bien, está bien, pero con cuidado

**Roadstell** **(Fondo en llamas)**- Seguro que si...

Me acerco a la cabeza de Argard **(Fuera de chinazo) **y coloco mis cascos en su cuerno de metal para poder jalarlo, apenas toco la base el maricón empieza a llorar, algo que si quería ver...

**Argard**- ¡MIERDA! ¡ESO DUELE!

**Roadstell**- Calla, que apenas he tocado...

De nuevo jalo la base de la corona y esta vez Argard da un gemido que despierta a todos en el hospital, al sacar el cuerno de metal se pudo observar un cuerno de changeling color negro con lineas blancas

**Argard**- ¡COÑO E´ LA MADRE! ¡MALDITO, ¿QUE ME HICISTE?!

**Roadstell**- Ja ja, mira lo que te regaló el narrador...

Creo con mi magia un espejo el cual coloco frente a Argard, este se pone frenético con tal acontecimiento...

**Argard**- ¡%&#"!?¡ **(Demasiado vulgar para escribirlo) **- ¡¿Y COMO SE SUPONE QUE SALDRÉ CON ESTO?!

**Roadstell**- ¿por que no me sorprendo?... ah... por que yo lo escribí... Maricón, da gracias a mi por que lo tienes...

**Argard**- ¡¿ Y COMO VIVIRÉ CON ESTO?!

**Roadstell** **(Hago brillar mi cuerno)**- ¿Ves esta pastilla? Esto hará que seas normal por 24 horas, tienes ese tiempo para pensar si en venir conmigo o no, tu decides, pero si quieres vencer a Mali, primero debes de entrenar.

**Argard**- Ok, lo pensaré...

**Roadstell**- Vele, te espero en la habitación de Luna a las 2300 horas, puedes traer compañía para que las pueda entrenar, un máximo de 2 ponys, tu decides si ir o no. Me largo...

Me voy corriendo por la ventana olvidando que estaba cerrada así que rompe el vidrio, caigo del segundo piso, choco contra un arbusto, caigo en un cubo de basura y piso un gato.

**Roadstell**- ¡NO ME JODAS!

Argard por otra parte se queda viendo por la ventana, guarda la pastilla en el gabinete y luego se voltea para volver a dormir.

**(En Canterloth)**

Jenny se encontraba en la habitación de Luna llorando y reflexionado sobre todo lo que pasó, se recuesta sobre la cama, se levanta, mira por el balcón, y se queda inquieta por unos cuantos minutos, luego se vuelve a asomar por el balcón y nota que cerca de el había un telescopio, no pudo aguantar la tentación a echar un vistazo, observa muy claramente gracias a la nitidez de este, mira hacia todos lados para matar el tiempo hasta que encuentra una casa/árbol ubicada en un pequeño pueblo, esta solo se impresiona y trata de reunir todas sus cosas para salir volando por el balcón, pero se tropieza y debajo de la cama logra ver una especie de libro, lo recoge y este en su portada decía "Luna", Jenny piensa que es una especie de historieta, así que lo recoge, lo mete es su mochila y luego sale volando por la ventana.

**(Momentos atrás)**

**Roadstell**- Ugh, ¿que pasó? ¿por que estoy en el basurero? ¿que es esto que tengo clavado en la espalda?- Estiro mi pata y de mi espalda halo un gato estaba adherido a mi como un pedazo de papel adhesivo, luego me levanto me sacudo el lomo dejando caer al suelo unas vendas, pañales, conchas de platano, etc, para después crear con mi magia una regadera, me doy una ducha y levanto vuelo a la luz de la luna, estando en el aire logro ver la sombra de una alicornio que refleja la luna, su trayectoria provenía del castillo, pero no le dí importancia y me dirigí hacia mi habitación ubicada en la penúltima torre del castillo, logro llegar al balcón, enciendo la luz de mi habitación y me encuentro nada más y nada menos que con la princesa Celéstia tirada en mi cama con un traje de conejita...

**Dice Celéstia con voz sensual**- Oh... Roadstell, ¿quieres entrenarme un poco? Hace 1 día que no entrenamos, que tal si... ¿calentamos un poco?

De ahí ya se imaginan lo que pasó...

**(Al día siguiente)**

Argard se despierta lentamente y nota que Maverick estaba midiendo su cuerno con una cinta métrica, este al darse cuenta que se despertaba recoge todas las cosas y se va, de inmediato Argard lo llama...

**Argard**- ¡MAVERICK!

Maverick voltea apenado con una cara de **(¡Coño!) **sosteniendo con su magia una cinta métrica, un lápiz y un cuaderno de notas...

**Argard**- Me puedes decir ¿que carajos hacías?

**Maverick**- Em... yo... em...

**Argard**- Me estabas tomando medidas? Me harás un vestido? Eres marica?

**Maverick**- No... no es eso, es que... - Señala el cuerno de Argard.

Argard recuerda lo de anoche y se tapa con su almohada ocultando su rostro.

**Maverick**- Tranquilo, ya te analicé.

**Argard**- ¿Que? ¿tu analizando algo? Ni en la escuela hacías eso, eras un completo idiota... con decir que en matemáticas la profesora te preguntaba cuanto er tu respondías remate.

**Maverick**- Esos tiempos ya pasaron, solo me aseguro de que seas tu, ya se que eres un changeling, o puede que tengas ADN changeling, lo extraño es que no eres un espécimen normal, estás mas bien... evolucionado...

**Argard**- Dejate de mentiras Maverick, ¿como puedo estar evolucionado?

**Maverick**- Verás... esas franjas blancas que tienes ahí solo se encontraron en un changeling en el año 2117, este poseía mejoras de ADN, no tenía sangre verde, sino azul.

**Argard**- Ya deja de meterte mojones en la cabeza, dejate de mentiras...

**Maverick**- A... ¿no?- Maverick toma la pata de Argard y corta un rasguño de esta, de ella brota un líquido azul que cuando tocaba el piso este lo derretía

**Argard**- ¡NO ME JODAS! ¡¿QUE COÑO ESTÁ PASANDO?!

**Maverick**- es ácido muriático con... **(Ah, a nadie le importa lo que diga...)**

**Argard**- Ok, ok, ok, estoy evolucionado, ¿y eso en que me ayudará?

**Maverick**- em... no lo se, Hay que consultar con alguien...

**Argard**- Creo que conozco a la yegua perfecta. Tráeme mi armadura, iremos a Ponyville.

**Maverick**- Argard, ¿alguna vez te he dicho que estas loco?

**Argard**- No, esta es la primera vez...

**Maverick**- ...mmm... vámonos pues...

Los dos sementales salen del hospital sin decirle a nadie de su salida a Ponyville dejando atrás la pastilla de Argard en el gabinete.

**(En ponyville)**

Twilight ya se había despertado de su profundo sueño a las 7:00 am como era habitual, Spike por otra parte se levanto casi cayéndose al sueño, de pronto alguien toca a la puerta, era muy extraño, nadie visitaba a Twilight a esa hora, esta se dispone a abrir y afuera de la biblioteca se encontraba Jenny cargada con una cantidad semejante de cosas, esta muy cordialmente la saluda:

**Jenny**- Hola Twilight, soy Jenny, disculpa que te moleste a esta hora pero... necesito pasar a tu biblioteca.

**Twilight**- ¿Que? ¿como sabes mi...? ouh... tu eres quien vino junto a Argard no?

**Jenny asiste con la cabeza**- Verás Twilight, en tu biblioteca hay un libro llamado "Los Canonius Perseus", habla sobre los changelings, Chrysalis, y Mali.

**Twilight**- ¿Quien es Mali?

**Jenny**- te hablaré de ella si me dejas pasar, por favor...

**Twilight**- Seguro, pasa...

Jenny pasa a la biblioteca y se sorprende al ver un bebe dragón, **(Spike)** solo se le queda viendo y luego se sienta sobre un cojín.

**Jenny**- Eh... Twilight... los cojines con resortes están pasados de moda hace como 113... digo... 4 años.

**Twilight**- Oh... no me lo recuerdes, bueno ¿cual es ese libro que buscas?

**Jenny**- "Los Canonius Perseus"

**Twilight**- Veré si lo tengo...- Twilight hace aparecer una lista como de 7 metros con todos los libros de la biblioteca anotados, dura como 18 minutos en revisar la lista completa pero no haya nada...

**Twilight**- Lo siento Jenny, pero no tengo ningún registro de ese libro.

**Jenny**- déjame intentar algo... - Mira fijamente un sol dibujado en el techo de Twilight muy parecido a la cutiemark de Celéstia, luego hace brillar su cuerno y de el brotan una especie de chispas que son atraídas al centro del dibujo, luego de 5 segundos el dibujo empieza a tornarse de un color rosa fosforescente y de la nada empieza a partirse en pedazos dejando el el suelo grandes cantidades de escombro y polvo. Luego de abierto el dibujo se puede observar un libro color café de 40 cm de alto y ancho enganchado al techo con unas correas, Jenny lo baja y de allí lee el título: " Los Canonius Perseus"

**Jenny**- Al fin... después de 15 años buscando este libro...

**Twilight**- ¡¿Que... ¿que sucedió?

**Spike**- Te lo dije Twilight, en ese techo había mucho espacio de separación del siguiente piso, pero como tu eres la princesa Twilight Sparkle...

**Twilight**- Ya deja el sarcasmo Spike... ¿como sabías que ese libro estaba ahí?

**Jenny**- tengo 3 páginas de el en casa, analicé su estructura y llegué a la conclusión de que estaba aquí, no pude buscarlo en mi tiempo por que tu árbol estaba...

-No termines esa oración hermana... - Dice Argard apareciendo de la nada junto a Maverick el cual le da un fuerte abrazo a Jenny

**Dice Twilight nerviosa**- ¡Argard! Que... que gusto tenerte en mi casa... **(Sonrisa falsa)**

**Argard**- Jenny, necesito ese libro, o si puedes analizarle mejor, así nos los explicas con un resumen...

**Jenny**- Seguro, pero... ¿que te pasó en el cuerno?

**Argard**- A eso vine aquí, necesito averiguar que me pasa, de seguro es una enfermedad – Dice Argard mintiendo a su hermana mientras piensa mentalmente: **(Mierda, la pastilla)**

**Jenny**- Bien, consulta con Twilight, mientras tanto necesito un lugar muy tranquilo donde leer este libro

**Twilight**- ¿Que tal en la Suite Apple Acrest? Y así lo leeremos juntas, necesito saber más sobre esa Mali.

**Argard**- Jenny... ¿Que dijiste sobre Mali? - Dice el alicornio enfurecido mirando fijamente a su hermana-stra

**Jenny**- Nada, solo su nombre.

**Maverick**- Bien, no te olvides sobre no hablar de lo que tu ya sabes que o alterarás el tiempo.

**Jenny**- Tranquilo Maverick, recuerda que yo soy más inteligente que ustedes dos- Argard y Maverick ponen cara de WTF.

**Twilight**- Ok, vamos, aprovecharemos para ver a Applejack.

De inmediato Maverick puso ojos de cachorrito suplicando a las chicas:

**Maverick**- ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? ¿puedo? ¿puedo? ¿puedo? ¿puedo?

**Jenny**- Lo harás si maduras hoy...

**Maverick**- Por el amor a mi madre...

**Argard**- ¿Quien es tu madre?

**Maverick**- A ti no te importa.

**Argard**- Ya deja el irrespeto. Twilight necesito ir con ustedes, si es ese libro "Los Canonius Perseus" entonces allí esta lo que busco.

**Twilight** **(Mentalmente)- **Está claro... es un changeling, ya lo demuestra todo ¿que acaso cree que soy idiota? - Em... se... seguro Argard... pero... ¿y Spike?

**Spike**- Tranquila... yo me quedaré aquí a leer unos mangas o a arreglar la biblioteca, tu vete...

**Twilight**- Bien Spike, cuida de la biblioteca- Salen todos del árbol y dentro de el Spike estaba arreglando unas maletas para ir a la casa de Rarity. **(Cuando no...)**

**(En el castillo de Canterloth)**

Yo me había levantado después de una salvaje noche, y me dirigí en dirección al comedor, allí me encuentro solo con Luna sentada comiendo unos emparedados.

**Luna**- Hola Roadstell... ¿como la pasate anoche?

**(Trago saliva)- **Em... bien, bien, bien... supongo...

**Luna**- Y yo supongo que deberías de cambiar tu colchón... tiene demasiados resortes... - Dice Luna metiéndose un bocado a la boca

**Roadstell**- Ah... si... yo estaba... em...

**Luna**- Ya se que tienes una relación con mi hermana, hace dos días que lo se, lo que no entiendo es como se pudo enamorar de ti tan rápido...

**Roadstell**- Supongo que... cosas de la vida...

**Luna**- Bueno... Roadstell, necesito que entrenes a mi hijo, tiene que aprender técnicas, ataques, embestidas, lo que puedas...te pagaré bien por ello, pero necesito que hagas un buen trabajo, pues estamos en guerra y uno no sabe lo que podría pasar, puede que esta batalla termine en uno o dos años, pero no sabemos quien ganará, así que quiero que lo entrenes para que se pueda unir al ejercito.

**(Hago una reverencia)- **Tranquila Milady, yo me encargaré de que usted tenga al mejor alumno que he entrenado, pero para ello necesito hacerle otra prueba.

**Luna**- ¿Cual?

**Roadstell**- Debe de luchar conmigo

**Luna**- ¡¿QUE?!

**Roadstell**- Solo así podré determinar su fuerza, velocidad, resistencia, y agilidad. Luego entrenarlo será más fácil

**Luna**- Pero... usted es un maestro de la magia, ¿como se supone que...?

**Roadstell**- Tranquila, no le tocaré ni un pelo, es solo para estudiarlo

**Luna**- Está bien, pero si la haces algo...

**Roadstell**- No se preocupe, no le pasará nada

**Luna**- Bien, lo llamaré. - Luna hace aparecer con su cuerno una bola de cristal en la cual se puede observar a Argard caminando junto a Jenny, Twilight, y Maverick- ¿Y que hace en ponyville?

**Roadstell**- ¿Lo voy a buscar?

**Luna**- No, si está Twilight también debe de andar por ahí Spike, le enviaré una carta

**Roadstell**- Como guste...

**(Con Spike)**

Estaba caminando hacia la casa de Rarity cargado de una enorme mochila cuando de repente siente un dolor en el estomago, luego eructó y de allí se pudo ver un pergamino color amarillo, Spike lee atentamente:

_-Querido Spike._

_Necesito que le lleves este comunicado a un alicornio color blanco con melena de dos tonos de azul, casualmente lo has visto junto a Twilight, así que por favor hazle saber que esta noche habrá una prueba especial para el, para así poder entrenar con el maestro Roadstell, disculpa que te esté molestando, pero creo que estás cerca de ellos._

_Atentamente:_

_La Princesa Luna._

Spike ve lo poco que está la casa de Rarity y lo lejos que está la Suite Apple Acrest, pone los ojos pequeños, mira al cielo y...

**Spike**- ¡NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Spike logra llegar muy cansado a la Suite Apple Acrest, de allí se encuentra con Twilight, Argard conoce a Spike y de allí le da el comunicado, este recibe la noticia un poco molesto y fastidiado pero mientras se hacía de noche decidieron pasar el rato en la granja preparando paits de manzana y jugando con Wilona, **(A Twilight se le quemaron todos)** Jenny por otra parte se quedó leyendo el libro sola en un rincón y Maverick pasó todo el tiempo con Applejack posible tratando de tener valor para romper el hielo **(No lo logró)**.

Pasaron 11 horas después de la noticia de Spike, el cual había regresado a las 11 a la casa de Rarity llevándose semejante mochila, Argard, Jenny y Twilight deciden ir al castillo transportados por un carruaje que la princesa Luna envió, Maverick y Applejack se quedaron en el granero limpiando todo y hablando sobre... ¿manzanas?

**(Castillo de Canterloth, 6:00 pm)**

Luna, Roadstell, Twilight, Jenny, Maverick, Argard y el gusano de Blueblood estaban reunidos a en la sala principal del castillo, Blueblood había entrado dado a que ninguna ley le prohibía, Luna trató de alejarlo pero le sacó la política de las leyes:

Art: 98765976... **(Ah... igualito no lo van a leer los números...)** todo evento realizado en la sala principal es por ley libre de asistir por todo pony, para ver que... bla bla bla bla bla. Prosigo...

**Roadstell**- Bien Argard, tu madre me pidió que te entrenara, así que para hacerlo tendrás que pasar una última prueba...

**Argard**- Pero tu no?...

**Interrumpo**- La prueba será que lucharás conmigo un duelo de prueba, solo así determinaré tus límites, como soy de un nivel superior estaré dispuesto a ponértela más fácil – Hago aparecer una consola nintendo Wii IU con mi magia y me ato las dos patas atrás

**Argard**- ¿Luchar contigo? Estoy loco, pero no tanto... ¿y que me dices de la sala?

**Roadstell**- Tranquilo, estará cubierta por un domo mágico que también controlaré con mi magia, así no podremos dañar el lugar, ahora si me disculpas jugaré "The Legend Of Zelda"

**Argard**- ¿Esto es una broma?

**Luna**- ¡VAMOS HIJO, TU PUEDES!

**Argard**- Ya veo que no...

Twilight saca una libreta y un lápiz esperando apuntar todo lo que puede, Blueblood se que queda sentado en un cojín sin decir una palabra observando muy detalladamente el cuerno de Argard, el cual seguía rallado.

**Roadstell**- Bien Argard, comienza, quiero que des todo lo de ti – **(Enciendo la consola)**

**Argard**- Creo que deberías de apagar esa consola **(Hace aparecer una espada) **¡Y PELEAR COMO UN PONY DE VERDAAAAAAD! **(Se abalanza hacia mi)**

**¿Podrá Argard tocarme un pelo? ¿que estará planeando hacer Blueblood? ¿Twilight dirá que Argard es un Changeling? ¿podre pasar el puto nivel 8 de "The Legend Of Zelda"?**

**Todo esto será respondido en el siguiente capítulo de MPP: Una ruptura en el tiempo...**

**Buenas/os días/noches, y gracias por leer mi finc.**

**Siguiente capítulo: Ask To**

**Fans-** ¡SIII AL FIN!

Fin del capítulo 9


	11. Ask To

**Nota: Bueno Bronies y Pegasisters al fin les dejo el Ask To, se los dejé en el capítulo 9 por que no tuve tiempo de escribir el siguiente capítulo, y por que ya es mi cumpleaños (Felíz cumpleaños a mi) Espero lo disfruten y gracias a las personas que hicieron sus pregúntas. Sin más retrasos prosigo...**

**(Altar de las preguntas, el cielo, 12:00 am)**

**Narrador- **¡BUENO PONYS Y YEGUAS, BRONIES Y PEGASISTERS, PRINCESAS Y OCS, BIENVENIDOS AL ASK TO!

**(Todo el público celebra y grita)**

**Narrador- **Hoy se harán las preguntas del público para los personajes de MPP: Una ruptura en el tiempo, le damos las gracias a Kohaku, Xikosegundo y a Luna Novoa por hacer sus pregúntas a los personajes de este finc realizado por: 1-Yeiber-1, o mejor conocido como... ¡ROADSTELL!

Paso yo por una alfombra siendo alagado y felicitado por muchos ponys los cuales me enviaban tarjeteas y sobres, los guardaba en mi mochila y seguía caminando.

**Narrador**- Bueno Roadstell, un placer tenerte aquí, y tengo entendido que es tu cumpleaños ¿no?

**Roadstell**- Ah... pues si...

**Narrador**- ¿Cuantos cumples?

**Roadstell**- em... 56.848 años

**Narrador**- Wow, una gran suma, te tenemos una sorpresa para el final, mientras tanto toma asiento...

**Roadstell**- Bien, gracias, pero antes... quiero leer unas cartas que me dio el público

**Narrador**- Seguro, no hay problema.

**Roadstell**- A ver... de... Big Macintosh: ¿Jenny tiene novio?, je je, que atrevido, verás Big, no tiene, ni pienso ponerle, pero en caso de algo te aviso. Bien, la segunda de... Raimbow Dash: ¿Estás seguro de que El Martí (Eyedragon) no se molesta por usar su finc?, pues no, este finc está bajo la autorización de el, no puedo cambiar la historia, y... esta última de... Lighting: ¿Por que aún no me has incluido en la historia?, ya aparecerás, pronto lo harás.

**Narrador**- Bien Road, aquí tengo tres cartas con las preguntas de cada fan, tenlas y llama al destrabo a el pony nombrado.

**Roadstell**- Bien, veamos primero irá... em... Luna Novoa, con un total de 3 preguntas, llamo a... La Princesa Celéstia.

De el fondo aparece Celéstia bien arreglada saludando a todos mientras estos hacían una reverencia a la Princesa saludando con aplausos

**Celéstia**- Hola Roady, estupenda noche ¿no?

**Roadstell**- Si... je je... **(Me aclaro la garganta) **pregunta para Celéstia: ¿Por qué se porta tan mal con Argard cuando a fin de cuentas es su sobrino?

**Celéstia**- Bueno, Luna...

**Luna**- ¡¿YO?!

**Celéstia**- !No, la otra Luna¡, bueno... no es simple enterarse de que tu sobrino es un pony que casi destruyó el mundo, pero... se parece tanto a el..., en fin, se parece físicamente, pero sentimental... no, no es el... Y yo no me porto mal con el...

**Fan**-¡MENTIRA!

**Celéstia**- Ahora verás, no te atrevas a criticarme... - Se va del escenario.

**Narrador**- Muy bien, denle un gran aplauso a la Princesa Celéstia por responder la pregunta, la siguiente por favor Roadstell

**Roadstell**- Llamo a... Shinning Armor.

Aparece Shinning Armor luciendo su uniforme de guerra.

**Roadstell**- Shinning... ¿Qué es exactamente lo que piensas de Argard?

**Shinning Armor**- Eh... a ver... Lord Gard, destrucción, maldición, cáos, matanza, sangre...

**Roadstell**- ¡Exactamente!

**Shinning Armor**- Bueno, ¿que podrías pensar de un alicornio de torturó a Celéstia en mi boda?

Todos en el público se quedan paradójicos con el comentario de Shinning

**Shinning Armor**- Huy, no debí decir eso ¿verdad?

**Celéstia**- ¡SSSSHINING ARMOOOOOOOR!

**Narrador**- Estas metido en tremendo lio...

Shinning traga saliva y sale del escenario cabizbajo.

**Roadstell**- Bueno... em... llamo a Luna.

No aparece nadie

**Roadstell**- Dije que llamo a Luna

**Narrador**- Mmm, creo que no vino...

**Roadstell**- Oh, si, claro que si vino...

De la nada aparece Luna en el medio de la sala enjabonada y empapada de agua...

**Luna**- ...little pony, y por siempre habrá una gran amistaaaaa¡AAAAAAAAAD! ¡¿QUE CARAJOS HAGO AQUÍ?!

**Narrador**- Valla parece que las princesas están mostrando su lado más oscuro, ustedes me entienden...

**Luna(Tapándose)- **¿Que quieren?

**Roadstell**- Luna, llegaste tarde al Ash To...

**Luna**- ¿Era hoy? Discúlpame un momento – Hace brillar su cuerno y en un santiamén ya estaba arreglada- ¿Cuales son las preguntas?

**Narrador**- ¿Y entonces por que las yeguas duran como 3 horas para arreglarse?

**Luna**- ¿Y quien hiso esa pregunta? ¿un fan? ¿admirador?

**Narrador**- No, yo.

**Luna**- Que te importa... la pregunta por favor.

**Roadstell**- Eh... si... em... ¿Cuándo piensas decirle a Jenny que no es tu hija?

**Luna**- No pienso decírselo, si se lo dijera solo heriría sus sentimientos, y yo no quiero eso, Argard me contó que perdió a sus amigos, familiares y a sus verdaderos padres, solo le queda el, le agradezco por cuidar de el, así que... mejor la crio como a mi hija.

**Narrador**- Pero tiene 17 años...

**Luna**- Callate.

**Roadstell**- Bien las preguntas de Luna Novoa ya se terminaron, gracias Luna por hacer las preguntas...

**Luna**- Pero si no he hecho ninguna...

**Roadstell**- Tu no, Luna Novoa...

**Luna**- Ah...

**Roadstell**- Bien Luna no te vallas por que otro usuario quiere... Luna... Luna... no te vallas...

**Luna**- ¿Es conmigo?

**Roadstell**- Si, otro fan quiere hacerte una pregunta, su nombre es Xikosegundo y tiene un total de 4 preguntas, una de ellas para ti.

**Luna**- Vale, ¿cual es?

**Roadstell**- bien, dime Luna ¿que sentiste al ver a tu hijo en esta época, y que le dijeran basura?

**Luna**- Oh, no me lo recuerdes, no sabes que es que le digan basura a tu hijo, que ¿que hacía Argard en esa época? Lo primero en lo que pensé fue... felicidad, duda, emoción, miedo, bueno... no lo puedo explicar, me sentía muy feliz pero al mismo tiempo asustada, pues había enviado a Argard al futuro para que no le hicieran daño

Y te lo agradezco mamá – Dice Argard apareciendo de la nada dándole así un abraso a su madre

Todo el mundo empieza a gritar como loco tirando papelillos y guirnaldas

**Narrador**- Ah... por favor... ya dejémonos de... Roadstell, Roadstell, ya deja de llorar...

**Roadstell(Llorando)- **¡ES QUE NO PUEDO EVITARLO!

**Narrador**- Bien, leeré la siguiente pregunta: Pregunta para Argard de Xikosegundo: ¿Argard dime que se siente ser confundido con un demonio que existió hace como 400.000 anos digo años?

**Argard**- ¿Anos? No hablaré de sexo...

**Narrador**- ¡AÑOS!

**Argard**- Ah... bueno, supongo que... ¿confuso? Por que... primero Toto me dice de un tal Lord Gard, luego Yeisy, luego Celéstia, luego Shinning... después Toto me habla de que lo vio en el futuro, luego Celéstia que en el pasado y... sigo confundido, debí de prestar atención a la clase de matemáticas, pero... no se si es una respuesta... solo te diré que ser confundido de esa manera es malo, ¿por que no me confundieron con el salvador del mundo? No, tenía que ser el destructor...

**Narrador**- Ajá, ahora una pregunta mía, ¿como conoces a Shinning?

**Argard**- ¿como no conocerlo? El fue el mejor príncipe de todos, a nadie se le olvidará eso...

**Narrador**-. Ajá... Roadstell, ¿ya paraste de llorar?

**Roadstell**- Si...

**Narrador**- Ten, ya me estresé, todos tus Ocs están locos- Se va.

**Roadstell**- Bien, llamo a Maverick- Todas las yeguas lo alagan mientras pasa- Maverick aquí una pregunta de Xikosegundo: ¿oye Maverick cuando conseguiste la foto de Applejack?

**Maverick**- Explicaré esto muy detalladamente...

Flashba...

**Roadstell**- Alto alto alto alto, no quiero Flashbacks, no jodan ahora.

**Maverick**- Está bien, estábamos en la cafetería comiendo un sándwich y le mostré un truco de magia a Applejack, simulé que una moneda se convertía en mosca, pero la mosca era una cámara, valla engaño ¿no?

**Roadstell**- Bueno, respondida, más vale que Applejack no se entere..., Ok, llamo a Jenny – Aparece Jenny al destrabo con cara seria.

**Roadstell**- Ok Jenny, aquí tu pregunta: ¿Jenny en que pensabas en dejar a un idiota a cargo de un reino?

**Jenny**- Bueno... tenía que dejar a alguien a cargo, además, siguiendo las leyes del tiempo eso no iba a suceder si hacíamos algo, Brown no sería el "Rey" y Equdestriality no existiera, solo lo dejé por dejarlo, ubiese dejado a cargo a una roca, pero solo lo hice para darle algo de esperanza al chico, no le digan por favor...

**Roadstell**- Tranquila Jenny que tu secreto está a salvo conmigo

**Fan**- ¡MENTIRA!

**Roadstell**- ¡GUARDIAS! - Dos guardias escoltan al fan afuera y le dan una paliza

**Celéstia grita desde el cuarto**- ¡ESO ES PARA QUE APRENDAS DESGRACIADO!

**Roadstell**- Bueno, gracias Xiko por dejar tus preguntas, ahora solo faltan las preguntas de... hay no... ¡MI HERMANA! ¡BÚSQUENLA, ENCUENTREN LA Y NO LA DEJEN PASAR!

**Kohaku**- ¡YA ESTOY AQUÍ!

**Roadstell**- ¡COÑO! ¡YA CAGÓ EL ASK TO!

**Kohaku**- Hermanito aquí vengo a dejarte mis preguntas, y llamo a Argard, Jenny, Celéstia y anonimo

Aparecen los 4 en el medio.

**Roadstell**- Hermana, por lo que más quieras no vallas a poner un spoiler...

**Kohaku**- Ok, para Argard: ¿Por que comes tierra?

**Argard**- Mmm, no se, sabe a lasaña...

**Kohaku**- ¿No será que estabas muerto de hambre?

**Argard**- Mmm, puede ser

**Kohaku**- Para Celéstia: ¿Como conociste al idiota de mi hermano?

**Celéstia**- Bueno... estábamos trotando en el parque cuando luego... **(Contenido clasificado para la protección de menores) Después** de eso fuimos a un restaurante y... **(Contenido clasificado para la protección de menores) **Luego fuimos al castillo, y después... **(Contenido clasificado para la protección de menores)**

**Roadstell**- ¡MENTIRA!

Todos en el público se echan a reír

**Kohaku**- Pregunta para Jenny: ¿No piensas tirate a un loco?

**Jenny**- ¿perdón? ¿me podrías repetir la pregunta?

**Kohaku**- ¿que cuando tendrás novio?

**Jenny**- Pues está complicado, por que en mi tiempo no hay sementales que valgan la pena, solo son puros brutos y descerebrados.

**Kohaku**- Pero no estás en tu tiempo...

**Jenny**- Mmm, buen punto...

**Kohaku**- Bien, última pregunta para... ti.

**Roadstell**- ¿Para mi? Interesante...

**Kohaku**- ¿por que dices tantas groserías?

**Roadstell**- Así soy yo, yo soy así, así trato a todos y nadie me tratan como soy yo, ¿entiendes?

**Kohaku**- No

**Roadstell**- lo entenderás cuando cumplas los 50.000 años solo te faltan 18.483.

**Kohaku**- ¿Tan poquito? **(Sarcasmo detectado)**

**Roadstell**- Bueno, creo que esas han sido todas las preguntas así que... espera, aquí hay una para mi y Argard de Xikosegundo: ¿por que nos la... jalábamos?

**Argard**- ¡Muy bien, creo que ya yo me voy así que...!

**Roadstell**- ¡Espera maricón! Tenemos que responder la pregunta.

**Argard**- Ah... está bien...

**Roadstell**- Bueno, se inspiró esta escena en un capítulo de "Hippo Makanaoshy" donde los peleadores se ahorcaban los bananos, si quieren búsquenlo en internet.

**Luna**- ¿Que es internet?

**Roadstell**- Bueno, ya finalizó el Ask To, ahora déjenme mi premio que tengo sueño...

**Narrador**- Ya pasó el estrés, me imagino que ya finalizo esto, todos en el público están dormidos

**Roadstell**- Supongo... y mi regalo?

**Narrador**- aquí está... - Todos los ponys se reinen en el destrabo, el público termina de despertarse y el narrador dice:

**Narrador**- Ok, cumpleañero, aquí está tu regalo, a todos en esta habitación se les borrará la memoria para evitar conflictos.

**Roadstell**- Oh... tranquilo, ¿no estarás hablando en serio o si?

**Narrador**- Si lo estoy, el narrador hace levitar una especie de bastón parecido al de "Men´s in Black" mientras unos ponys tratan de salir corriendo del lugar...

**Narrador**- ¡SONRÍAN!

**Roadstell**- ¡NOOOO!

**(Flash)**

Fin del Ask To.

**Le agradezco a los usuarios Luna Novoa y Xikosegundo por haber dejado sus preguntas, ojala las haya respondido.**

**Dejen sus comentarios...**


End file.
